<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Em Dose Tripla by Lua_Prateada</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991062">Em Dose Tripla</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lua_Prateada/pseuds/Lua_Prateada'>Lua_Prateada</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saint Seiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama &amp; Romance, M/M, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:41:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>54,313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lua_Prateada/pseuds/Lua_Prateada</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>O que pode acontecer quando Ikki se vê, subitamente, obrigado a atuar em uma série de televisão? Mais do que isso; ele terá de atuar em três papéis diferentes, com pares românticos distintos - Hyoga, Shaka e Shun. O que fazer quando realidade e ficção começam a se misturar?</p><p>Fic em Universo Alternativo.YAOI (Ikki X Hyoga)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cygnus Hyōga/Phoenix Ikki</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Origem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meu nome é Ikki Amamiya e esta é a minha história:</p><p>Vejamos... Já faz quanto tempo? Uns dez anos?</p><p>Sim; eu tinha por volta de 19 anos quando finalmente deixei o vilarejo.</p><p>Não sei se eu poderia chamar aquele lugar de lar.</p><p>É certo que lá foi onde me criei como pessoa. Onde eu tive um pai e uma mãe e outras pessoas que sei que se preocupavam comigo.</p><p>Mas lá nunca foi o local com o qual me identifiquei.</p><p>Eu nunca me senti realmente em casa.</p><p>Eu sempre quis sair de lá.</p><p>Não; minha vida não era terrível. Nem sofri grandes traumas. Apenas não conseguia me sentir completo.</p><p>Sequer consigo me recordar de quando foi que comecei a me revoltar. Sei apenas que essa sensação, de não me encaixar, de não sentir que faço parte... Essa sensação parece me acompanhar desde sempre.</p><p>O vilarejo em que vivi até os 19 anos é um lugar completamente isolado do mundo. As pessoas que moram lá gostam que seja assim. Os fundadores do lugar idealizaram a pequena vila como sendo um refúgio. Um pedaço de mundo onde a vida fosse boa, pura. Onde as pessoas fossem honestas, onde a humanidade ainda não tivesse se perdido de si mesma.</p><p>Entretanto, ninguém era obrigado a viver ali. Só ficava quem realmente quisesse. E, de fato, bastantes pessoas vinham de muito longe para viver naquela terra tão distante de tudo e de todos. Essas pessoas ficavam sabendo da existência do lugar quando algumas delas, por algum motivo, abandonavam a vila. As pessoas que iam embora do vilarejo tinham suas razões, mas elas nunca deixavam aquele local com raiva. Pelo contrário, havia muita gratidão e também bastante reconhecimento. Todos sabiam do que aquela vila representava e, se tinha uma coisa que ninguém jamais faria, era acabar com o lugar. Por isso, aqueles que iam embora somente falavam a respeito da vila e de sua existência sigilosa quando encontravam pessoas em quem sabiam poder confiar, indivíduos que demonstrassem o quanto saberiam valorizar aquele povoado.E isso tem dado certo desde sempre.</p><p>Mas, de todo modo, as pessoas eram livres para ir e vir. Ou melhor, poderiam ir e vir se fossem adultas e maiores de 18 anos. O vilarejo tinha regras. Uma criança não poderia ir embora de lá, a não ser que estivesse acompanhada de um adulto. O mesmo valia para um adolescente de 16 anos, por exemplo. Até que completasse 18 anos, teria de viver ali.</p><p>Nesse ponto, é tudo bastante compreensível. Segundo diziam os mais velhos, o mundo lá fora era cruel e uma pessoa teria de ter o mínimo de maturidade possível para sobreviver, caso desejasse abandonar o lugar em que nasceu e viveu e começar vida nova em outras paragens. Assim, estipulou-se essa idade como forma até mesmo de proteger aqueles que decidissem seguir outro rumo, outra vida.</p><p>Eu quis sair. Sempre quis. Não sei desde quando esse desejo existiu em mim, mas sei que sempre foi muito forte.</p><p>Meu pai faleceu quando eu tinha apenas 10 anos. Mesmo assim, eu me lembro bastante dele. Ele me ensinou carpintaria. Era seu trabalho no vilarejo e ele queria que eu herdasse seu ofício. Quando ele morreu, eu era muito novo; mesmo assim, dei continuidade ao aprendizado e cheguei a me tornar um bom carpinteiro. Essa poderia ser a minha vida por lá. Mas eu nunca quis isso.</p><p>Mesmo com todos da vila sabendo que meu sonho era ir embora, imaginando que, tão logo eu completasse 18 anos, iria desaparecer de lá, não foi o que aconteceu. Minha mãe, que nunca superou bem a morte do meu pai, era uma mulher muito frágil, que ficava doente com certa frequência. Ela precisava de mim. E eu a amava muito, ela era a âncora que ainda me prendia àquele lugar. Quando fiz 18 anos, ela adoeceu mais gravemente. Eu jamais poderia deixá-la. Permaneci ao seu lado até o último instante. Ela faleceu quando completei 19 anos.</p><p>Aí sim, eu fui embora. Não havia mais nada para mim ali. Juntei minhas coisas, uns poucos pertences, e parti.</p><p>Não posso negar que, ao sair, o susto foi grande. No vilarejo, a vida era quase medieval. Não tínhamos qualquer contato com o mundo externo. Os mais velhos da vila achavam que era melhor assim. Não tínhamos energia elétrica. Só para dar uma ideia, eu nunca tinha visto uma televisão até sair de lá. Mas, de certa forma, eu já esperava pelo susto. Eu sabia que o mundo fora da vila era muito maior do que eu poderia esperar. Eles não escondiam isso de nós. Todos tínhamos plena consciência de que a realidade fora do que conhecíamos guardava coisas que nem éramos capazes de imaginar. Porém, os mais velhos também falavam sobre os horrores dessa vida. Falavam de como, lá fora, as pessoas eram mais cruéis, egoístas, mesquinhas. Contava-se que, além do nosso pequeno mundo, a humanidade ia-se tornando mais e mais fria. Por esse motivo, muitos dos que nasceram no vilarejo nunca tiveram vontade de se aventurar e conhecer o que poderia existir do lado de fora.</p><p>Eu nasci no vilarejo, mas, por mais que ouvisse as terríveis histórias sobre esse outro mundo desde a minha infância, não pude evitar a curiosidade. Aliás, sempre foi mais que curiosidade. Simplesmente, eu não me sentia parte daquele lugar. Eu precisava de mais.</p><p>Então eu saí de lá. E literalmente conheci um mundo novo. Eram tantas novidades, tanto deslumbramento... Sim, no início fui feito de idiota algumas vezes. Mas aprendi rápido e aprendi inclusive a me tornar mais esperto que a maioria das pessoas que conheço. Consegui me virar. Não posso mentir e dizer que o processo de adaptação foi fácil, mas também não foi impossível. Eu tinha algumas habilidades. Não só a carpintaria; eu era bom de cálculo. Na escola que frequentei, eu era bom em Matemática - sim, tínhamos uma escola em nosso vilarejo. Mas íamos à escola apenas quando crianças e somente até aprendermos o básico: ler, escrever e fazer contas. De resto, o que realmente importava por lá era a parte prática. Saber caçar. Conhecer bem a mata que cercava o vilarejo. Saber quais eram as árvores cujos troncos formariam bons e resistentes móveis. Saber quais árvores estavam mais velhas, para usarmos sua lenha a fim de nos aquecermos no inverno. Conhecer os bons frutos, diferenciá-los dos venenosos e prejudiciais à saúde. Conhecer as plantas medicinais. Usar o algodão para fazer nossas roupas, que, às vezes, eram feitas das peles dos animais que caçávamos. Saber arar a terra. Conhecer bem as estações, para entender como e quando plantar. Esse tipo de conhecimento era passado dos mais velhos para os mais jovens. O mundo seguia assim e tudo parecia certo para os habitantes da vila. Mas não para mim.</p><p>Acredito que tudo começou a se tornar realmente insuportável quando eu conheci os livros. Sempre fui do tipo inquieto e, devido ao meu jeito de ser, nunca tive muitos amigos. Eu era diferente demais e, por isso, ficava mais isolado. Então, eu tinha o costume de ficar andando a esmo no meu tempo livre; de preferência em lugares mais vazios.</p><p>Foi assim que, um dia, eu descobri um depósito. Ficava em um armazém, onde guardávamos alimento e estocávamos o suficiente para o inverno. Eu estava por lá, andando sem rumo, quando descobri um alçapão no local. Entrei ali e descobri vários livros.</p><p>Eu nunca tinha visto um livro. Mas eu sabia ler e não hesitei em mergulhar naquelas histórias, que foram descortinando novos horizontes para mim. Creio que esse foi o maior contato que eu pude ter com o mundo externo antes de finalmente conhecê-lo de fato. Os livros tinham sido trazidos do mundo que os mais velhos quiseram abandonar. Talvez, em um primeiro momento, eles tivessem pensado em apresentá-los àqueles que nasceriam por lá, como forma de educar ou algo assim. Não sei ao certo. Mas acho que mudaram de ideia e decidiram mantê-los escondidos. Certamente perceberam o que poderia ocorrer: aqueles livros terminariam despertando curiosidade demais. No meu caso, aumentou a curiosidade já existente.</p><p>De qualquer modo, esse se tornou meu passatempo. Eu adorava ler. Era uma forma de fugir dali e ir para outros lugares. Em pouco tempo, li todos os livros ali existentes. Foi quando o desespero de me ver naquele lugar começou a crescer de uma forma insustentável. Minha obsessão por abandonar aquela vila tornou-se visível, já não dava mais para esconder. E acredito que os mais velhos compreenderam que isso tinha a ver com os livros. Quando eu estava arrumando minhas coisas para ir embora, dei um jeito de voltar ao depósito, porque queria levar alguns livros comigo. Alguns deles tinham se tornado verdadeiros amigos. Meu autor predileto era Julio Verne. Queria levar comigo as obras dele de que eu mais gostei: "Cinco semanas em um balão", "Viagem ao centro da Terra", "Vinte mil léguas submarinas", "A volta ao mundo em oitenta dias". Perdi a conta de quantas vezes li e reli esses livros. Mas o motivo para levá-los comigo era mais do que uma carinhosa lembrança; eu pretendia fazer deles uma espécie de guia. Ali havia lugares que eu queria conhecer. E, principalmente, eu achava que, com o conhecimento das fantásticas máquinas e engenhocas presentes nas obras, as quais Julio Verne tão incrivelmente apresentava, eu estaria preparado para o que o mundo me reservava lá fora.</p><p>Qual não foi a minha surpresa quando encontrei o depósito vazio! Nada, nenhum livro. Todos haviam sido retirados. Como eu disse, eles certamente terminaram por descobrir que eu tinha encontrado aquele local. E resolveram dar um jeito para que o meu caminho não fosse seguido por outros.</p><p>Não falei nada a respeito com ninguém. E ninguém falou sobre isso comigo. Foi como se nada tivesse acontecido. Não me despedi de ninguém; eu já havia perdido meus pais e eles não apenas eram a minha única família, como também foram as únicas pessoas com quem eu realmente me importava por lá.</p><p>Fui embora em uma manhã chuvosa. E nem olhei para trás.</p><p>Hoje, uma década depois, eu sinto que essa época da minha vida é tão distante que praticamente me parece uma outra vida. Quase não consigo me reconhecer.</p><p>Aliás, nem sei se conseguiria viver novamente naquele vilarejo. Longe de toda essa tecnologia, de todos os confortos que o século XXI oferece...</p><p>Por sinal, mesmo que eu tivesse conseguido trazer os livros de Julio Verne comigo, eles não teriam servido para me preparar para o mundo que eu conheci. Apenas depois de sair da vila é que eu compreendi que aqueles livros retratavam um passado já distante. Os livros que eu encontrei naquele depósito não foram poucos, mas a época mais recente retratada em suas histórias era o século XIX. Então, eu realmente não tinha noção do que era o mundo aqui fora.</p><p>Entretanto, eu me adaptei. Posso até mesmo dizer que me adaptei bem. Eu soube usar minhas habilidades a meu favor. Tudo bem que encontrei muitas dificuldades no caminho. Essa foi, possivelmente, a parte mais chata que eu descobri nesse mundo. É muita burocracia. Precisava de papéis demais; papéis que eu não tinha. Certidão de nascimento? Eu não tinha isso. Cheguei a pensar em ir atrás dessas coisas, mas era complicado demais. Resultado: nunca tirei uma carteira de identidade. A partir daí, dá para entender que eu nunca fui o tipo de cidadão regular. Não tenho documentos. E, sinceramente, nunca me fizeram muita falta. Certo; há alguns impedimentos por conta disso. Mas eu consegui sobreviver sem alguns luxos.</p><p>Eu não tinha um emprego fixo até então. Na verdade, durante muito tempo, eu nem tinha residência fixa. Viajei muito; era como se eu quisesse compensar o tempo perdido. Não viajava de avião, porque não teria como pagar e nem possuía documentos... mas isso não foi um problema. Sempre gostei de caminhar e era um verdadeiro prazer poder andar por lugares que eu nunca tinha visto antes. No meu antigo vilarejo, eu já estava cansado de andar sempre pelos mesmos lugares. Então, uma coisa que fiz muito - e que sempre adorei - era viajar a pé. Ir apreciando cada pedaço do caminho. De vez em quando, eu pegava uma carona. E fui muito longe assim.</p><p>Ganhar uns trocados para ir sobrevivendo enquanto viajava era tranquilo. Como eu disse, possuía algumas habilidades. E fui aprendendo outras. Trabalhei como garçom, atendente, balconista... A carpintaria me serviu bem também. E aprendi outros ofícios. Eu nunca ficava sem trabalho, mas também nunca fiquei muito em um emprego, apenas o bastante para tirar algum dinheiro. Mas quando trabalhei em uma garagem que consertava motos, eu adorei. Descobri uma paixão. O dono era um senhor de idade, os filhos é que consertavam as motos. Ele simpatizou comigo e, depois de quase seis meses trabalhando lá, quando eu senti que era hora de ir embora, ele me deixou levar uma moto velha que estava lá encostada. Eu mesmo a consertei e depois tratei de aprender a dirigi-la. Nunca tirei uma carteira de habilitação. Nem precisei; modéstia à parte, eu sou um excelente piloto.</p><p>E foi possivelmente esse fator que me trouxe hoje aonde eu estou.</p><p>Era madrugada e eu estava em uma parte mais remota da cidade. Por lá, apenas alguns bares frequentados por um pessoal mais barra pesada. Eu dirigia minha moto por uma estrada deserta quando, de repente, um homem é praticamente jogado na pista. Precisei fazer uma manobra arriscadíssima para não atropelá-lo, colocando até a minha vida em risco. Mas consegui. Depois desci da moto e fui verificar se estava tudo bem. O homem estava sendo amparado por outro e, quando me aproximei de ambos, eu levei um susto. Os dois eram iguais! Irmãos gêmeos, mais precisamente falando.</p><p>O que quase tinha sido atropelado por mim chamava-se Kanon. O outro atendia por Saga.</p><p>Os dois me contaram que estavam em um bar que ficava ali perto e que acabaram fazendo com que alguns homens no lugar perdessem a paciência, a ponto de o tal Kanon ser praticamente arremessado para fora do bar, indo parar na pista em que estávamos. Saga meio que deixou claro que, na verdade, o causador da confusão tinha sido o irmão, que não havia se portado muito bem no local. Eu dei de ombros e ia seguir meu caminho, mas os dois insistiram em me agradecer por não ter atropelado o Kanon. Por mais que eu dissesse que não precisava, eles insistiram e acabei aceitando que me pagassem uma bebida. Fomos então para um bar; obviamente não o bar de onde eles haviam sido expulsos.</p><p>Assim que entramos, todos os olhares de lá se voltaram para nós. Eu não precisei olhar ao redor para buscar o motivo; era meio óbvio. Aqueles dois irmãos estavam vestidos de forma extravagante demais para um lugar como aquele. Era notável não apenas que eles tinham muito dinheiro, mas que possuíam um gosto peculiar. Vestiam-se como modelos e como se estivessem em uma festa altamente badalada. Por sinal, Kanon conseguia estar ainda mais chamativo que Saga, por vestir cores mais vibrantes.</p><p>Um grupo de homens mal-encarados logo se aproximou de nós com um ar bastante hostil. Senti que os gêmeos atrás de mim ficaram um pouco tensos. Eu parei onde estava e apenas olhei aqueles homens firmemente. Depois de encará-los por alguns segundos, falei com a voz fria e pausada que os dois estavam comigo. Que eram negócios e que eu não queria confusão. Então segui para uma mesa vazia tranquilamente. Sempre tive um jeito de impor respeito com a minha presença, sem que precisasse de mais que isso. E quando eu lançava um olhar ameaçador, aí é que ninguém chegava perto mesmo. Graças a isso é que eu consegui sempre ter o meu espaço. Mesmo fora do vilarejo, eu mantive esse espaço, que sempre era respeitado. É algo inato, acho. E eu gosto de ser assim.</p><p>Enfim; minhas palavras, acompanhadas da minha atitude e do meu olhar foram suficientes, como sempre. Fui até a mesa sem problemas e os dois irmãos, percebendo que o ambiente agora lhes parecia mais propício, vieram atrás de mim. Assim que nos sentamos, eu pedi uma cerveja e não disse mais qualquer palavra. Estava apenas apreciando a minha bebida quando Saga me disse que eu parecia bem à vontade em um ambiente como aquele.</p><p>Não respondi nada, mas meu silêncio pareceu convidativo para os gêmeos. Eu não dizia nada, mas eles pareceram sentir-se à vontade para começar a falar. Disseram que aquele ambiente não era um com o qual estivessem muito acostumados - o que, obviamente, não foi nenhuma novidade para mim. Permaneci calado e Saga então contou que ele e o irmão eram atores. Celebridades, na verdade. Perguntaram-me se eu os reconhecia e eu disse que não. Cheguei a indagar em que filme eles atuaram, ao que me responderam que não tinham feito um filme, apenas uma série para TV. Como eu não vejo muita TV, não seria possível reconhecê-los mesmo, mas como ambos pareciam muito orgulhosos de seu trabalho, falei que um dia tentaria assistir ao programa deles. Eu tinha dito isso mais por educação, mas os gêmeos então me responderam que o programa já havia chegado ao seu fim há alguns anos e que, aliás, era exatamente por isso que estavam ali. Eles estavam com um projeto para um novo programa, uma série que os dois acreditavam ser o novo sucesso da TV. Eles estavam bem confiantes disso e começaram a falar a respeito. Segundo eu entendi, a série em que eles atuaram trazia os dois como protagonistas e irmãos, tal qual na vida real. Cada um tinha suas histórias que, por serem irmãos, terminavam sempre entrelaçadas de algum modo no programa. O novo seriado que eles queriam produzir giraria em torno de três irmãos e as histórias deles estariam, de alguma maneira, ligadas, até pelo fato de serem irmãos. Eu me lembro de ter achado muita graça disso, porque me pareceu que os dois programas seriam idênticos, já que a premissa parecia ser a mesma. Mas não cheguei a falar nada; terminei de tomar a minha cerveja e fiz menção de que iria embora. Já tinha ouvido muito o papo deles e a verdade é que eu já começava a sentir falta do meu espaço.</p><p>Kanon, percebendo o meu intento, segurou em meu braço e resolveu apressar o que eles estavam querendo dizer. Os gêmeos disseram que estavam visitando os bares daquela região porque estavam em busca de um ator para representar um dos irmãos. De acordo com o programa, um dos irmãos seria o tipo lobo-solitário, que vive com a cara fechada, sem amigos, cuja companhia inseparável seria sua moto. Estava achando o estereótipo curioso, enquanto eles me explicavam que por isso foram parar naquele lugar. Haviam até encontrado alguns tipos que poderiam se encaixar no papel, mas que os convites não foram muito bem recebidos. Então me disseram que, pelo que estavam vendo, eu parecia me encaixar perfeitamente no papel. Segundo eles, era como se estivessem vendo o personagem ganhar vida diante deles, ao olharem para mim. Achei aquilo tudo esquisito e surreal demais e a minha primeira reação foi simplesmente perguntar por que estavam procurando um ator no meio de pessoas que não atuavam. A resposta foi até um pouco intrigante: eles queriam dar mais veracidade ao show e os atores convidados a participar não seriam, de fato, atores. Os gêmeos queriam pessoas verdadeiras, para que a série ficasse mais crível. Para tanto, eles estavam buscando pessoas reais, do jeito que imaginavam que esses personagens seriam. Confesso que, nesse ponto, eu tinha achado a ideia interessante. Mesmo assim, aquilo não era a minha praia. Embora eles insistissem muito, eu fui mais incisivo e neguei a proposta. Ainda assim, Saga retirou um cartão de seu blazer e fez questão de que eu o pegasse. Terminei levando o cartão ao bolso da minha calça jeans, porque só assim para eles me deixarem partir.</p><p>Fui embora dali imaginando que nunca mais veria os dois novamente.</p><p>E me enganei profundamente.</p><p>Continua...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Três Histórias</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alguns dias depois de ter conhecido os gêmeos, eu estava andando por um parque. Era algo de que sempre gostei de fazer, pois me lembrava um pouco da minha vida na vila. É um paradoxo, de certa maneira... Eu não desejaria voltar para lá, isso era certo, mas não deixava de ser grato por ter vivido e aprendido coisas importantes naquele lugar. Boa parte de quem eu sou tem a ver com meu lugar de criação. E eu sempre terei boas recordações de lá, graças aos meus pais. Por isso, sempre que eu me sentia mais em contato com a natureza, recordava-me com uma positiva melancolia do meu passado.</p><p>Só que, dessa vez, eu tive mais do que a sensação de regressar ao passado. Eu literalmente visualizei parte desse passado. Sentado em um banco, debaixo de uma frondosa árvore, eu reconheci um dos mais velhos do vilarejo. Surpreendi-me em vê-lo; ele estava envelhecido e trajava roupas que não condiziam em nada com os dias atuais. Ele parecia cansado, estava cabisbaixo e não parecia interessado em conversar com qualquer um.</p><p>Mas eu não era qualquer um.</p><p>Aproximei-me e me sentei ao seu lado. Meu movimento chamou sua atenção e logo o homem olhou para mim. Rapidamente ele me reconheceu e me abraçou efusivamente. Retribuí o abraço, pois muito embora eu não seja dado a demonstrações públicas de afeto, eu devia muito respeito a esse homem. Passado esse breve momento de comoção, perguntei o que trazia alguém como ele para aquele lugar. E em poucas palavras ele me explicou.</p><p>Nossa vila estava correndo o risco de desaparecer. Durante muito tempo, ela esteve segura, não só por se ver muito afastada do mundo civilizado, mas porque ela era rodeada por uma mata gigantesca. Ocorre que nossa vila não era tão antiga como eu pensava. Ela tinha cerca de um século de existência. E eu, sei lá, sempre achei que fosse bem mais. De qualquer maneira, havia um preço a se pagar para estar naquelas terras. Um dos fundadores tinha sido um homem muito rico e gastou toda sua fortuna nessa ideia de criar um mundo à parte, onde todos pudessem viver em harmonia e longe de uma sociedade com a qual ele não compactuava. Por um bom tempo, isso foi o bastante. Mas uma companhia que vinha crescendo muito atualmente tinha ambições grandes e, para concretizá-las, precisaria destruir aquela mata e tudo o que ela contivesse. Comprou os direitos do terreno, mas uma série de ativistas ecológicos e ONGs começaram a brigar para defender o lugar. Isso emperrou os negócios da empresa. Estava havendo toda uma briga judicial e foi justamente nesse ponto que a companhia, que estava sondando o local para ver que benefícios poderia tirar de lá, descobriu o nosso vilarejo.</p><p>A pequena vila em que nasci e cresci existia em segredo. Boa parte de seu funcionamento se devia a isso: seu total isolamento. Para tanto, ser desconhecida era de crucial importância. Só que isso agora estava prestes a mudar.</p><p>A empresa viu um interessante lucro a se tirar daí. Ao falar sobre um povoado que ninguém julgava existir, que vivia há um século como se estivessem na Idade Média, que não sabiam de nada do mundo aqui fora... Trazer isso para a mídia significaria algum lucro para a companhia, que estava já frustrada com os obstáculos causados pelos ativistas.</p><p>O mais velho da vila, entendendo que tudo pelo que sempre lutaram estava para desmoronar, criou coragem e fez algo que eu jamais achei que ele seria capaz de realizar. Abandonou o mundo que ele conhecia para ir falar com os diretores da poderosa empresa. Por enquanto, a existência do vilarejo ainda era um segredo. Parece que uma botânica, que estava na região a mando da companhia, descobriu o lugar e, como cientista, comunicou a descoberta aos seus superiores mais porque ela estava interessada em observar, compreender... O interesse era puramente acadêmico, mas os homens acima dela pensavam diferente. O resultado é que, tão logo ela ligou para a companhia a fim de avisar de sua descoberta, rapidamente lhe foi dito que avisasse aos moradores que eles viviam em território cuja dona era a companhia e que essa companhia iria dar um fim àquela reclusão. Parece que a cientista sentiu muito por tudo isso, mas não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer. Ao falar com os mais velhos, a cientista explicou a situação e esses, para não causarem pânico desnecessário nos habitantes do local, não disseram o que estava acontecendo para as pessoas da vila e decidiram que um representante deles tentaria conversar com esses homens tão poderosos, apelando para sua consciência. A botânica aceitou levar o homem até a empresa, assim como jurou manter segredo sobre a vila enquanto pudesse. Mas era o máximo que ela poderia fazer.</p><p>No final das contas, a visita do mais velho da vila foi infrutífera. Não deu certo. O presidente da companhia não tinha interesse em ser benevolente. Isso não traria a ele qualquer lucro. Mas, para dar a impressão de que não era tão mau assim, ou talvez porque percebesse outra forma de ganhar dinheiro com a situação, o presidente disse que poderiam entrar num acordo. Manteria sigilo a respeito do povoado, contanto que começassem a pagar um aluguel para estarem naquela região. O mais velho da vila se desesperou, porque não havia dinheiro para isso. E alegou que, muito tempo atrás, um dos fundadores pagou caro ao dono daquelas terras para poder ficar ali, em paz. O presidente apenas respondeu que os tempos mudaram, muito tempo havia se passado, ele tinha comprado os direito sobre o terreno e podia perfeitamente mudar as regras do jogo como estava fazendo. Então, ou pagavam o aluguel, ou nada feito.</p><p>O mais velho da vila me contou essa história com lágrimas nos olhos. Não posso negar, eu me comovi. Querendo ou não, era o local em que minha infância aconteceu que corria o risco de desaparecer. Sem contar que havia pessoas lá que, diferentes de mim, amavam aquele lugar. Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa.</p><p>E, súbito assim, eu sabia o que fazer.</p><p>Eu precisava de dinheiro. Muito dinheiro.</p><p>Só havia um lugar onde consegui-lo.</p><p>Mandei o mais velho da vila voltar para casa. Assegurei a ele que eu cuidaria de tudo. Notei como ele me encarou cheio de dúvidas, mas terminou indo embora. Afinal, não havia mesmo mais qualquer coisa que ele pudesse fazer.</p><p>Quanto a mim... Eu ainda tinha o cartão que Saga havia me entregado, dias antes. Encontrei-o sem dificuldades em minhas coisas e me dirigi ao endereço que estava no cartão.</p><p>Era de um estúdio famoso, pertencente a uma poderosa e influente família - a família Kido. Na verdade, o dono do império do qual essa família era dona havia falecido há pouco tempo e a neta dele é quem tinha herdado tudo. Ao que parecia, ela queria dar novos rumos aos investimentos de sua fortuna e, por isso, comprou um estúdio que passou a ter o nome da sua família. O estúdio Kido era novo, mas ao que parecia, já estava investindo pesado na ideia dos gêmeos. Fiquei sabendo disso assim que entrei no escritório de Saga e Kanon.</p><p>Os irmãos ficaram felicíssimos quando me viram ali. Tinham perdido as esperanças ao meu respeito e isso era ruim porque, segundo eles, não tinham encontrado outro ator que coubesse tão bem no papel. Perguntaram se minha ida até lá significava que eu aceitava participar da série e eu respondi que sim, que estava precisando do dinheiro. Ambos me asseguraram que isso não seria um problema, porque como um dos protagonistas do seriado, eu ganharia muito bem. Foi ótimo ouvir isso e então perguntei quando começaríamos. Eu tinha pressa, porque precisava saber quando eu teria algum dinheiro em mãos para poder ajudar meu vilarejo a continuar existindo em segredo. Foi aí que os dois irmãos me explicaram que a situação não estava boa. O investimento no seriado era grande e tudo estava correndo razoavelmente bem. Mas isso não era o bastante; tudo tinha que estar perfeito. Percebi que Saga e Kanon estavam apostando muito na ideia desse seriado e não aceitariam que as coisas não estivessem inteiramente de acordo com o que planejavam. Logo, a escolha dos atores tinha de ser impecável. Segundo eles, todos os papéis estavam já cobertos, à exceção dos três irmãos, que eram os principais. Bom, com a minha chegada ali, pelo menos uma das vagas estava preenchida. Faltavam os outros dois. Era menos desesperador, mas a situação ainda não era boa. O estúdio estava impaciente, queriam começar logo as gravações. Os irmãos não queriam abrir mão da escolha dos protagonistas, mas o estúdio avisou que, se eles continuassem com essa demora, iriam eles mesmos convocar alguns atores para os papéis. Kanon estava revoltado, porque sabia que terminariam trazendo alguma estrela conhecida e isso acabaria com a essência do show, que era para ser o mais verossímil possível.</p><p>Eu fiquei curioso e pedi que me mostrassem quais eram os perfis dos meus "irmãos" no seriado. Quem sabe eu não conhecesse alguém que se adequasse ao papel? Eu só queria que as coisas evoluíssem rápido. Eu precisava logo daquele dinheiro.</p><p>Entregaram-me alguns papéis, nos quais se esboçavam as características dos três irmãos. Não havia um nome para os personagens porque, com a intenção de serem bem realistas, os personagens receberiam o nome dos atores que os representavam. Meu personagem, portanto, iria se chamar Ikki.</p><p>Lendo o que estava escrito ali, notei que um dos irmãos me lembrava muito de mim mesmo, quando jovem. Era mais revoltado e sonhador. Não que eu tivesse perdido inteiramente essas características; a rebeldia ainda fazia parte de mim, mas... Não sei explicar. Era como se eu estivesse um pouco mais maduro, menos ingênuo... Enfim: esses dois personagens, o que eu iria interpretar e um dos irmãos me pareciam duas partes de mim. Um se assemelhava ao meu presente; o outro, ao meu passado.</p><p>Foi aí que tive uma ideia. Inspirado até mesmo no fato de que esses dois irmãos protagonizaram uma série no passado, perguntei o que eles achavam de eu ter um irmão gêmeo nessa trama. Os dois, a princípio, olharam para mim como se não entendessem o que eu tinha falado. Expliquei melhor a minha ideia, dizendo que, desse três irmãos, dois poderiam ser gêmeos. Massageei o ego deles, dizendo que essa ideia deu bastante certo no passado, quando eles fizeram os papéis principais. Então, por que não repetir a dose? Vi que os dois começaram a mostrar-se interessados e eu disse que poderia fazer os dois papéis. Percebi que Saga hesitou um pouco diante disso, mas assegurei que conseguiria. Ainda com algum receio, Saga me pediu para fazer um teste, ao que prontamente aceitei. Ele me entregou esboços de um roteiro e me pediu para, primeiro, fazer uma cena dentro do personagem no qual ele e Kanon me enxergaram pela primeira vez. Sem grandes dificuldades, interpretei o papel que, verdade seja dita, parecia comigo mesmo. A impressão era de que tinha sido feito para mim, tamanha a naturalidade que senti ao ler aquelas falas em voz alta. Kanon me aplaudiu animado e Saga sorriu satisfeito. Eles acabavam de ter a confirmação de que eu estaria dentro de um dos papéis. A questão agora era se eu poderia interpretar o meu "irmão gêmeo". Saga me entregou o esboço de outro roteiro e pediu para eu atuar, provando que era capaz de fazer dois personagens do seriado. Da mesma forma que antes, eu me senti naturalmente pronto para aquilo. Eu me lembrei muito de como eu era e usei a energia que era muito mais vigorosa e muito mais visível naquela época para dar vida ao personagem, sendo que, na verdade, eu parecia estar dando vida a uma parte adormecida de mim, esquecida em um canto, quase sumida. Meu "eu" adolescente parecia ter regressado e foi uma sensação diferente. Estranha, mas ao mesmo tempo boa.</p><p>Os irmãos produtores se entreolharam por alguns poucos segundos após o meu teste e logo abriram um grande sorriso. Disseram-me que eu tinha talento, um talento nato. Concordaram que seria um desperdício não me aproveitar o máximo que pudessem nesse seriado. E, para melhorar tudo, agora só faltava encontrar mais um irmão para o elenco estar fechado.</p><p>Foi nesse instante que os olhos de Saga brilharam. Ele pareceu ponderar rapidamente algumas coisas e logo começou a explanar sua ideia. Saga me perguntou o que eu achava de interpretar três papéis no seriado. Eu fiquei tão chocado com a pergunta que só consegui indagar se eles queriam trigêmeos no programa. Saga respondeu que não, até porque o terceiro irmão tinha que ser mais velho que os outros, senão a história não acontecia. E voltou a perguntar se eu topava fazer o terceiro irmão. Fiquei meio perdido e pedi para ver nos esboços as características desse personagem.</p><p>Certo; esse personagem era um pouco mais diferente. Além de ser um pouco mais velho, parecia ser também mais maduro. E era professor de faculdade, professor de Literatura. Nesse momento, creio que foram os meus olhos que brilharam. Assim como os irmãos, também tinha um jeito recluso de ser - o que era ótimo, já que eu era assim - e adorava ler. Livros eram não apenas parte do seu trabalho, mas eram também a sua vida. Mais do que um passatempo, a leitura era um hábito com o qual ele podia contar nos momentos mais difíceis. Isso me deixou bem à vontade, porque o personagem não fugia inteiramente de mim. Era um personagem com uma vida boa, bem equilibrada, tranquila... Quando muito, parecia-me um ideal. Alguém que eu gostaria de ser no futuro, se tivesse a chance. Eu sorri com esses pensamentos e acho que Saga entendeu que isso era um "sim" da minha parte. Kanon, que começava a compartilhar da ideia do irmão, pediu que eu tentasse interpretar uma cena do terceiro irmão, a fim de averiguar se essa ideia poderia dar certo. Fiz o teste e os gêmeos aprovaram.</p><p>Animados com o fato de que finalmente estavam com o elenco fechado, os dois irmãos quiseram que eu fosse tratar da papelada o mais rápido possível. Foi aí que eu me lembrei do meu pequeno porém: eu não tinha documentos. Com muito jeito e cuidado, expliquei que não tinha os documentos necessários para assinar a tal papelada. Os dois franziram o cenho, ficaram sem entender... E eu expliquei basicamente que era uma pessoa que vinha de uma cidade muito pequena, a qual precisou abandonar porque queria conhecer o mundo. Entretanto, não trouxe documentos para esse novo mundo, porque não sabia que isso era necessário e, porque eles davam muito trabalho para serem adquiridos, essa pessoa viveu muito bem sem eles por todo esse tempo. Eu não tinha residência fixa, vivia como um errante pelo mundo, então esses papéis nunca me fizeram falta. Saga e Kanon pareceram não acreditar em mim, mas eu lhes assegurei de que isso era possível. Saga, um pouco desconfiado, foi direto ao ponto e me perguntou se eu tinha problemas com a lei. Eu respondi assertivamente que não e que minha história era verdadeira. Como se os gêmeos ainda precisassem de mais alguma forma de confirmação, eu lhes disse que estava pretendendo me expor bastante na TV. Se eu fosse procurado pela Justiça, essa atitude não faria sentido. Acho que esse argumento foi bastante válido, ou talvez eles realmente estivessem desesperados para fechar logo aquele elenco e resolveram arriscar. O fato é que eu consegui convencê-los, sem ter de explicar minha história em detalhes, podendo manter sigilo a respeito do meu vilarejo. Assim, eles disseram que cuidariam para que eu tirasse rapidamente os documentos mais importantes, para poder fechar o contrato com o estúdio. Eu fiquei muito satisfeito com o desfecho da situação, porque agora tinha certeza de que tudo caminhava para a salvação da minha vila, já que ganharia o equivalente a três salários, os quais certamente seriam o bastante para aplacar a ganância do presidente daquela empresa. Eu me senti tão grato que até falei para os gêmeos que eles não se arrependeriam de sua escolha e que minha atuação como os três irmãos seria tão convincente que os telespectadores iriam até mesmo acreditar que se tratavam de três pessoas distintas.</p><p>Foi só eu falar isso, que Kanon teve uma ideia. Ele olhou para Saga como se tivesse acabado de fazer uma incrível descoberta. Kanon disse que acabava de ter a ideia que garantiria sucesso absoluto nessa série. Segundo ele, as pessoas adoram programas que tenham bastidores apimentados. E era isso que ele intencionava fazer agora. Sugeriu a Saga a ideia de manterem minha identidade em sigilo, ou melhor... Manteriam em segredo o fato de que um único ator interpretaria os três papéis. Para todos os efeitos, o público, a mídia, acreditariam que os três irmãos existiam. E, a fim de dar maior veracidade a essa história, nem mesmo o diretor, roteiristas e os outros atores saberiam dessa verdade. Todos pensariam que são três atores interpretando os três irmãos. Qual a finalidade disso? Criar um frenesi, especialmente no dia em que fosse revelada a verdade e que, em vez de três, haveria apenas um ator: eu. Saga gostou da ideia muito rápido, mas logo pensou nas dificuldades que essa ideia albergava. Como esconder isso de todo um estúdio? Na hora das gravações, os atores perguntariam por que os irmãos nunca podem gravar uma cena juntos. Kanon então, parecendo cada vez mais empolgado com sua ideia, disse que seria dito a todos que os três atores, na vida real, bem diferente do seriado, não se dão bem. Poderiam até mesmo inventar algumas histórias, para explicar a animosidade existente entre eles. Desse modo, os três irmãos, não suportando uns aos outros, tinham ataques de estrelismo, no sentido de que não aceitavam, sob hipótese alguma, gravar uma cena diretamente com os irmãos. Para cenas em que os personagens tiverem de interagir, será alegada ao estúdio a necessidade de fazer edições de imagem - que, aliás, seria mesmo o único modo de eu interagir em cena comigo mesmo. Mas o que na realidade era uma necessidade seria apresentado para todos como caprichos típicos de atores-celebridades. E Kanon garantia que isso daria muito assunto para a mídia, que falaria muito a respeito e geraria publicidade grátis para o programa.</p><p>Saga ia gostando cada vez mais da ideia, mas ainda encontrava obstáculos. Como manter essa história? No estúdio, era possível fingir toda essa hostilidade entre os irmãos, mas e depois? E quando eu fosse para casa? Os paparazzi iriam me seguir. Uma hora, acabariam me descobrindo e a história terminaria indo por água abaixo.</p><p>Kanon, não se dando por vencido, encontrou logo uma resposta. Ele olhou para mim e perguntou se eu estava com uma residência fixa no momento. Eu disse que não; como era de praxe, eu estava me hospedando em um hotel barato. Era o que eu fazia. Ficava algumas semanas, quando muito, um mês em algum hotel barato... Nunca me pediam documentos, até porque eu pagava em dinheiro. Depois, ia embora, talvez para outra cidade, talvez para um albergue... E ia seguindo assim, sem qualquer rumo.</p><p>Animado com a minha resposta, Kanon prosseguiu, dizendo que poderiam arrumar uma casa para mim ali no estúdio. Mais do que um simples trailer-camarim, construiriam algo parecido com uma pequena residência e eu moraria lá. Claro, eu não ficaria preso. Quando quisesse sair, passear, era só eu assumir uma das três personalidade e ir. Se ficasse bem espalhado o quanto os três irmãos se odiavam, ninguém acharia estranho o fato de eles nunca saírem juntos.</p><p>Saga estava já apreciando muito a ideia de Kanon. Mas apontou o último problema. E se alguém que me conhecesse contasse a verdade para jornais e tabloides? Aí, nesse ponto, eu mesmo intervim. Disse que, quanto a isso, não havia riscos. Eu era uma pessoa que viajava o tempo inteiro, andava sem rumo, a esmo; um errante sem pátria nem lar. Eu não tinha amigos nem família e as pessoas que fui conhecendo ao longo das minhas viagens, se fossem capazes de se lembrarem de mim, seria muito vagamente. E, mesmo que isso ocorresse, poderia sempre ser dito que essas pessoas conheceram apenas um dos irmãos. Levando em conta que esses irmãos não se dão bem, não seria de se surpreender com o fato de um nunca falar do outro, a ponto de parecerem filhos únicos. E eu assegurei aos gêmeos que eu não era muito falador e que, do pouco que eu falava com as pessoas que ia conhecendo, nada era relacionado à família. Isso pareceu aquietar Saga, que finalmente comprou a ideia.</p><p>Assim, tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Os gêmeos conseguiram me arrumar documentos e eu logo fechei o contrato com eles. No contrato, obviamente, estava firmado que eu era apenas um, trabalhando como se fosse três. Não podíamos mentir no papel. Mas esse contrato ficou muito bem guardado em um cofre no escritório dos gêmeos. Em vez de um trailer, uma pequena residência começou a ser construída para mim, na propriedade do estúdio. Pelo que parece, Saga e Kanon têm uma boa liberdade com a herdeira do império Kido, pois tudo o que eles disseram que iriam conseguir para mim, eles fizeram. Isso incluiu um adiantamento da minha primeira parte do salário. Eu disse que precisava pagar algumas contas e cuidar de algumas coisas e, sem que precisasse insistir, os dois concordaram que eu merecia esse adiantamento, tendo em vista que estava não só salvando o projeto deles, ao dar-lhes os três protagonistas, como poderia ser, até mesmo, o motivo para essa série estourar, graças à tal briga mentirosa entre irmãos nos bastidores. Com o dinheiro em mãos, enviei-o em uma carta anônima ao presidente da empresa. Escrevi na carta que esse dinheiro era referente ao aluguel do terreno em que a vila fora construída, conforme o combinado. Escrevi também que a companhia receberia esse aluguel mensalmente, sem falta, se o sigilo acerca do povoado for mantido. Não assinei, preferi permanecer anônimo e sei que o presidente da empresa não irá se importar. Contanto que ele esteja ganhando com isso, quem se importa com um doador anônimo?</p><p>E é assim que eu cheguei aonde estou hoje. É impressionante olhar para trás e pensar em quanta coisa aconteceu. Minha casa ficou pronta bem rapidamente. É incrível o que o dinheiro é capaz de fazer. Não posso negar que ficou um lugar agradável. Mesmo assim, eu reconheço que estou em uma gaiola de ouro. Se tem algo que detesto, é me sentir preso a algum lugar e, no momento, é o que estou tendo de fazer. Mas tudo bem, não é para sempre. O contrato é para um ano, para a primeira temporada da série. E eu pretendo fazer o possível para não ter de renovar esse contrato para mais um ano. Até lá, vou ter conseguido fazer alguns contatos importantes, tenho certeza. Vou encontrar alguém em quem eu possa confiar e que seja poderoso o bastante para dar o impulso necessário à causa dos ativistas ecológicos. Se tudo der certo, a mata em que está o meu vilarejo será transformada em uma reserva, como querem algumas ONGs, e minha pequena vila ficará a salvo e intocada.</p><p>É um bom plano. Depois disso, eu não assinarei outro contrato com o estúdio e estarei livre para ir embora. Sim, Ikki. É uma boa ideia. Ao menos, é o que fico repetindo para mim.</p><p>Estou tão perdido nesses pensamentos, nesses planejamentos, que demorei para ouvir que a campainha da minha casa está tocando. E está tocando insistentemente. Vou até a porta e, assim que a abro, deparo-me com Saga e Kanon. Dou passagem para eles entrarem e logo escuto Saga começar a falar:</p><p>— Bom dia, Ikki! Como estamos hoje?</p><p>— Bem, obrigado. A casa ficou ótima. - respondo de uma forma um pouco seca, mas esse é o meu jeito mais educado de ser.</p><p>— Excelente. Muito bem, nós viemos aqui para tratar dos últimos detalhes com você. - Saga prosseguiu falando, enquanto abria uma pasta cheia de papéis.</p><p>Vou até a geladeira da cozinha, porque está um dia quente, e pergunto no caminho até lá:</p><p>— Aceitam algo para beber?</p><p>— Não, obrigado. - Saga respondeu por ambos - Estamos com um pouco de pressa. Temos ainda de tratar de alguns assuntos com Saori Kido. E essa reunião é daqui a meia hora, então vamos cuidar disso aqui logo, certo?</p><p>Percebi a urgência na voz do gêmeo que, depois de alguma convivência, me parecia um pouco maior e até mesmo mais velho que o outro. Impressão confirmada quando depois eu soube que Saga nasceu dois minutos antes de Kanon.</p><p>Volto à sala com uma garrafa de água na mão e Kanon é quem começa a falar:</p><p>— Olha, antes de mais nada... Você acabou de se instalar na sua casa nova e ficamos muito felizes que tenha gostado. Mas é bom que fique claro: você não deverá receber visitas aqui. Para que possamos manter a nossa história, ninguém deve entrar nessa casa. À vista de todos, três irmãos moram aqui. Se alguém entrar, vai procurar pelos seus irmãos e, como eles não existem, isso nos dará problemas. Então, sem visitas. Ok?</p><p>— Ok. - tomo um gole da água e respondo brevemente.</p><p>— Você viu que compramos roupas para você? Estão no seu closet. Estão divididas e separadas em armários distintos, porque há roupas para três estilos diferentes. - o gêmeo menor continuou falando.</p><p>— E essas são as roupas que vou usar em cena?</p><p>— Não, não. - Kanon riu - As roupas que você usará no programa serão escolhidas pelo figurinista. As roupas que lhe compramos são para você usar quando sair para passear. Lembre-se: Pode sair sempre que quiser, mas escolha um estilo diferente a cada vez, para parecer que todos os irmãos saem para passear, mesmo que separados...</p><p>— A propósito... - Saga interrompeu o irmão - Já é hora de conhecer os nomes dos personagens. A história de que os três atores se odeiam já foi plantada e está correndo livre por aí. Mas, quando nos perguntaram os nomes, percebemos que não tínhamos pensado nisso ainda. Quiseram saber os nomes dos atores e Kanon e eu dissemos seu nome ao mesmo tempo. Não fomos capazes de pensar muito rápido e inventamos a seguinte história: os gêmeos têm o mesmo nome, com a mesma pronúncia, mas a grafia é diferente.</p><p>— Sério? E eles acreditaram? - ergui uma sobrancelha, incrédulo.</p><p>— Sim. Nós alegamos que já vimos coisas piores, existe cada nome nesse mundo... E os pais têm cada mania... Mas enfim. - prosseguiu Saga - Um dos gêmeos vai se chamar "Ikki", com "i", exatamente como é o seu nome. E o outro será "Ikky", com "y".</p><p>— Entendi. - pensei rápido e acrescentei - O irmão para o qual vocês quiseram me escalar primeiro vai se chamar Ikki, como é meu nome. O gêmeo dele, mais rebelde e ingênuo, será o Ikky com "y" então.</p><p>— Perfeito. Exatamente como tínhamos pensado! - sorriu Kanon, demonstrando grande satisfação.</p><p>— E o mais velho? Não me digam que será o mesmo nome, com pronúncia igual e grafia diferente também... - indaguei ligeiramente apreensivo.</p><p>— Não se preocupe. Aí já tínhamos conseguido nos recompor e foi possível criar um nome. O mais velho vai se chamar "Rikki". - respondeu-me Saga.</p><p>— Ikki e Ikky vão ter 25 anos. Rikki terá 31. - comentou Kanon - Quantos anos você tem mesmo, Ikki?</p><p>— Eu tenho 29.</p><p>— Excelente. Você pode passar por essas idades tranquilamente. Como são irmãos, é perfeitamente aceitável que sejam muito parecidos. Mas faça bem a sua atuação. Diferencie bem os três por meio de atitudes, trejeitos... Isso é o que fará mais diferença. As roupas vão ajudar bastante; compramos de acordo com personalidades bem distintas... - Saga explicou, bastante analítico, enquanto eu começava a ter minhas primeiras dúvidas se essa ideia maluca realmente iria dar certo.</p><p>— Sim, as roupas vão ser muito importantes nesse diferencial. Mas... - Kanon se aproximou de mim e me rodeou, com uma mão no queixo, como se me analisasse profundamente - Eu acho que tem mais uma coisa que podemos fazer. - dito isso, ele me puxou para sentar em uma cadeira. Retirou um frasco de gel do bolso de seu blazer e passou no meu cabelo - Ótimo. Passando bem pouco de gel é suficiente para o primeiro penteado... - Kanon começou então a sacudir os meus fios, dando-me a impressão de deixá-los mais bagunçados do que o normal - Pronto. Veja como ficou. - levantei-me e olhei minha imagem no espelho que ficava sobre o aparador da sala. Meu cabelo estava com um aspecto molhado, graças ao gel, mas estava bem dentro do estilo que me agradava. Denotava bem o meu lado rebelde.</p><p>— Esse é o Ikki. - eu disse, olhando para o meu reflexo - Ikki com "i".</p><p>— Você é quem sabe. Agora, sente-se de novo. - disse Kanon, puxando-me de volta para a cadeira. Sem acrescentar mais gel, ele começou a modelar um penteado em mim. Quando terminou, fez um gesto para que eu me levantasse. Ao me ver no espelho, encontrei a imagem de um homem com os cabelos devidamente penteados e com um leve topete à frente, de um jeito que estava bem na moda jovem atualmente.</p><p>— Uau. Fiquei diferente. - constatei com alguma surpresa. Era impressionante como o simples ato de mudar um penteado podia fazer tanta diferença - Esse parece ser o Ikky, para mim. Com "y". - ressaltei.</p><p>— Perfeito. Agora, vamos ao último penteado. - retomou Kanon, pedindo que me sentasse novamente. Dessa vez, ele retirou o tubinho com gel do bolso de novo e colocou uma quantidade mais generosa nos meus cabelos. Depois, penteou os meus fios todos para trás. - Pronto. Veja agora.</p><p>Ao me levantar, eu tomei um susto. Agora sim, eu estava diferente. E muito! Parecia até mais velho. Certamente, mais maduro. Para usar cabelos assim, só sendo um homem sério, de vida assentada, equilibrada. Fiquei realmente espantado.</p><p>— E, como é para deixar mais diferente mesmo no caso do Rikki... - Saga, que apenas observava as minhas transformações, finalmente veio até mim e retirou um par de óculos do bolso do casaco que vestia - Além do cabelo assim, você usará óculos quando estiver lendo. Para dar um ar ainda mais diferenciado. - o gêmeo mais velho emprestou-me os óculos para eu ver como ficaria. A surpresa não foi pequena. Eu realmente parecia outra pessoa.</p><p>— Bem, bem! - Kanon bradou - Estamos progredindo muito bem. E só para ressaltar; não esqueça que as roupas completam o visual. O Ikki de cabelos arrepiados usa camisetas com jaquetas; o Ikky com topete usará camisetas com camisas abertas por cima delas. Você vai ver que o Ikki-arrepiado usa cores mais escuras, enquanto o Ikky-de-topete tem preferência por cores mais claras. Já o Rikki, por ser mais velho, por ter uma vida mais estável, será mais elegante. Ele usará camisa e blazer. Alguma dúvida?</p><p>— Só uma. Quando vou conhecer os roteiristas?</p><p>— Hoje. Mas o roteiro já está em andamento. - Saga me respondeu, olhando em seu relógio de pulso.</p><p>— Já? Mas vocês não tinham me dito que, para dar mais veracidade à trama, os roteiristas iriam conversar com os atores, para conhecê-los mais a fundo, para que os personagens agissem com total afinidade com os atores?</p><p>— Sim, Ikki. Mas no seu caso é diferente. E não podemos perder tempo, temos que começar logo com as gravações. - Saga me explicou com pressa e eu entendi que agora, pelo visto, mais importante que a tal da veracidade, eram os boatos de intrigas e desentendimentos entre os supostos irmãos atores. Mas eu não me importei muito. No final, acho que não me fará qualquer diferença.</p><p>— E quem são esses roteiristas? - insisti na pergunta.</p><p>— Os nomes deles são Camus e Milo. São conhecidos nossos. - respondeu Saga, já se levantando do sofá e deixando a pasta com papéis sobre a mesinha de centro.</p><p>— E são um casal irritantemente apaixonado. - emendou Kanon, com uma expressão de enfado.</p><p>— Casal? - pergunto, com alguma surpresa - Mas... Camus é um nome masculino, não? E Milo também... não?</p><p>— Sim. Os dois são homens e formam um casal de namorados. - Saga, que já se encaminhava à porta, parou no meio do percurso - Por quê? Isso é um problema para você?</p><p>— Ahn... não. - fui sincero. Não me importava com essas coisas. Só tinha sido pego de surpresa.</p><p>Nesse instante, notei que Saga e Kanon trocaram um olhar preocupado. E então Kanon começou a me falar, de forma claramente apreensiva:</p><p>— Ikki, eu não sei nem como dizer isso, mas... - o gêmeo menor passou a mão pela nuca, em um gesto de nervosismo - Devíamos ter falado sobre isso antes, mas esquecemos completamente. É que estamos acostumados a lidar com pessoas que nos conhecem e estão familiarizadas com o nosso trabalho, então nunca há necessidade de maiores explicações. Mas com você foi tudo diferente, foi às pressas, envolveu tanta complicação, que... no final... esquecemos um detalhe importante...</p><p>Kanon estava enrolando tanto que já tinha me deixado completamente tenso:</p><p>— O que houve? Qual o problema?</p><p>— O nosso seriado... Não só o que fizemos no passado, mas também esse que vamos fazer agora e do qual você é a peça central... Bem, ele é voltado para um público gay. - foi Saga quem me respondeu, por fim.</p><p>Eu pisquei os olhos algumas vezes, tentando terminar de absorver o que me foi dito. E Kanon, notando meu silêncio, recomeçou a falar:</p><p>— Isso vai ser um problema, Ikki? Quero dizer... Esquecemos de indagá-lo a respeito de sua sexualidade, então... Bom... Como vai ser?</p><p>— Você já esteve com outro homem, Ikki? Sexualmente falando. - Saga foi direto ao ponto.</p><p>— Não. - respondi, ainda terminando de assimilar tudo aquilo.</p><p>— Vai ser um problema para você? - insistiu Saga.</p><p>— Eu... não sei. Vou ter que gravar cenas de sexo?</p><p>— Não. - respondeu Saga - Não estamos fazendo um filme pornô. Mas haverá cenas de beijos e algumas outras serão bem quentes. Em alguns momentos, teremos de gravar cenas em que você terá de simular cenas de sexo. O sexo, propriamente dito, não irá ocorrer, mas será gravado como se assim fosse. Isso vai ser um problema para você? - Saga perguntou mais uma vez.</p><p>Pensei rápido. Sinceramente, que diferença faria? Eu não tinha problemas com isso. E tudo aquilo seria atuação, então, o que me importava? Nada.</p><p>— Não, isso não será um problema para mim. - respondi finalmente e os dois gêmeos respiraram aliviados.</p><p>— Ótimo! Ficamos bem satisfeitos! - Kanon acenou para mim, em gesto de despedida - Agora precisamos ir, ou chegaremos atrasados para nossa reunião com Saori Kido.</p><p>— Deixei uma pasta contendo os roteiros para o episódio-piloto da série. E também a ficha dos personagens. Essas fichas contêm suas características e histórias dentro da série. Não são mais um esboço; essas são as versões finais. Leia tudo e, se houver algum problema, pode nos ligar. Eu deixei o número do meu celular nesses papéis. - finalizou Saga.</p><p>— E nós compramos um celular novo para você. Está no seu quarto, perto do closet com as roupas novas. - acrescentou Kanon. Dito isso, os dois me fizeram um breve gesto de despedida e deixaram a minha casa.</p><p>Eu estava sentado em uma cadeira e continuei ali, sem me mover, ainda por algum tempo. Ainda não tinha terminado de absorver aquela conversa. Depois, finalmente, decidi que era hora de enfrentar o que viesse pela frente. A única coisa que eu não queria, porque odeio quando isso acontece, era ser pego de surpresa. Então fui até meu sofá, sentei-me ali e tomei a pasta em mãos. Dentro dela, havia três outras pastas. Uma no nome de Ikki; a outra, de Ikky e a terceira, de Rikki. Peguei a pasta intitulada "Ikki", abri-a e comecei a ler. Depois, fiz o mesmo com as outras duas.</p><p>A história era bem enrolada. Mas consegui entender:</p><p>A mãe de Rikki foi empregada de um homem muito rico. Trabalhava em sua mansão e era constantemente assediada por ele. Por ser uma mulher muito sonhadora, terminou acreditando nas falsas promessas de amor daquele homem. Acabou engravidando dele e foi aí que teve sua grande desilusão. Tão logo deu a notícia ao patrão, o homem deixou claro que não iria assumir a criança. A mulher se desesperou, mas o homem disse que ela não se preocupasse. Não ia mandá-la embora por isso. Mas a criança não poderia ficar. O homem quis que a mulher fizesse um aborto e ela não aceitou de forma alguma. O patrão terminou por aceitar que ela tivesse a criança, conquanto fosse entregue para adoção assim que nascesse. Foi assim que Rikki, tão logo nasceu, foi levado por uma família de classe média alta que não podia ter filhos e o criou como se fosse seu. Rikki começa a história sem saber que é adotado. E assim permanecerá até o momento em que, como professor de uma conceituada faculdade, conhecer Shun, o ator que encarnará o personagem que será seu par romântico na história. Shun é um rapaz de 22 anos, muito amigável, sensível, doce e gentil, que dirá ter entrado para a faculdade tardiamente. Ele vai ser aluno de Rikki e, desde o início do seriado, ficará claro que ele sente uma forte admiração pelo seu professor. Contudo, Shun estará vivendo uma forte crise. Em sua cabeça, Rikki é seu irmão perdido, aquele a quem ele buscou por tanto tempo e que finalmente achou ter encontrado. Shun é filho de mãe solteira e sempre teve curiosidades a respeito de quem era seu pai. Desde criança, perguntava à mãe sobre o paradeiro do pai e a pobre mulher, muito sofrida, somente dizia que contaria apenas quando o filho fosse adulto o bastante para compreender. Assim, aos 20 anos, Shun pressionou a mãe o bastante para conseguir uma resposta. Ela disse que, muito tempo atrás, trabalhou na casa de um homem muito rico e que havia se apaixonado por ele, caindo em suas falsas promessas de um amor. Acabou engravidando dele. O homem, sendo tão importante e poderoso, não teve interesse em assumir a paternidade. Por isso, ela havia decidido abandonar o emprego e criar seu filho sozinha. E assim viveu com Shun desde então. Shun acreditou na história, sem saber que era uma grande mentira. Sua mãe não teve coragem de contar a verdade para ele. Quando mais nova, foi a uma festa, bebeu demais, sequer se recordava do que tinha acontecido... E um tempo depois, soube que estava grávida. Essa era a verdade, da qual sentia vergonha e preferia não comentar a respeito. Mas, sendo pressionada pelo filho, lembrou-se da história que acontecera com uma conhecida, uma mulher com quem trabalhara durante o curto período em que fora empregada de uma rica mansão. A mulher, com quem nunca tivera muito contato, era a mãe de Rikki e a mãe de Shun acompanhou a tristeza de sua história, inclusive o dia em que Rikki nasceu e foi retirado dos braços da mãe. A mãe de Shun se lembrava de ter sentido muita pena daquela mulher e a ojeriza que passou a ter do patrão foi tão grande que, pouco depois desse acontecimento, pediu demissão e largou aquele emprego sem olhar para trás. Mesmo assim, nunca esqueceu as lágrimas de dor de uma mãe que perde seu filho. Talvez por isso, quando, anos mais tarde, descobriu-se grávida de Shun, tivesse optado por ficar com a criança. E também, quando foi tão duramente interpelada pelo filho, que tanto queria saber sua origem, tenha se recordado imediatamente dessa história. Pareceu-lhe melhor inventar que a triste mãe da história era ela, retirando o fato de que a criança foi tirada de si. Em sua versão, que terminava sendo um híbrido da história da mãe de Rikki com a sua, ela teve um caso com o patrão, engravidou, o homem não quis assumir e então ela foi embora, disposta a cuidar do filho sozinha. A mãe de Shun nunca imaginou que o filho, interessado em conhecer essa história mais a fundo, fosse investigar tudo isso.</p><p>Sem grandes dificuldades, o jovem Shun descobriu a mansão em que sua mãe trabalhou. Conseguiu encontrar, no lugar, depois de algumas tentativas frustradas, um empregado da época em que sua mãe trabalhava lá. O homem era bem velho e a idade avançada fazia com que se lembrasse muito devagar das coisas. Apenas era mantido como empregado da mansão porque custava pouco e trabalhava bem, como jardineiro. Shun, muito impaciente, perguntou por sua mãe, se o velho homem se recordava dela. Mas o pobre jardineiro coçava a cabeça, olhava para o vazio, parecia se esforçar, mas não conseguia se lembrar do nome da mãe de Shun. Ele dizia que era-lhe familiar, mas que conhecera tanta gente ao longo da vida que era impossível saber com certeza. Shun então relatou a história que a mãe lhe contou, para ver se avivava a mente do homem. E conseguiu; o jardineiro certamente se lembrava desse que foi um grande segredo naquela mansão. Entretanto, ele apontou uma falha na história de Shun. O velho jardineiro disse que, quando o patrão não quis assumir a criança, mandou que o bebê fosse entregue para adoção assim que nascesse. E foi exatamente o que ocorreu. Shun negou essa possibilidade veementemente. Alegou que estava ali, que não tinha sido adotado, que fora criado pela mãe... Mas o velho foi contundente e reafirmou: a criança foi levada para longe da mãe, que ficou em prantos, pobrezinha. Shun continuava não acreditando e disse que o homem poderia estar se confundindo, por conta da idade. O velho pareceu se zangar e, a fim de demonstrar que se recordava bem, falou o dia e o ano desse acontecimento. Foi aí que Shun percebeu que algo estava errado. O velho falou que a criança nascera 9 anos antes do seu ano de nascimento. E então a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente é que poderia ter um irmão. Claro, por isso esse assunto era tão difícil para a mãe. Por isso, ela lhe escondera esse passado tanto tempo. Não é que lhe fosse difícil pensar no seu pai; o difícil era pensar na criança que perdera. Shun já estava certo disso, quando ouviu o jardineiro acrescentar, com ar pensativo e parecendo forçar mais algumas memórias para virem à tona, que a mulher sofreu muito a perda desse primeiro filho; mas que ela teve a felicidade de engravidar novamente, anos depois. A essa altura, Shun, que já estava animado com tudo isso, pois sempre quisera ter um irmão, não ficou para terminar de ouvir a história do jardineiro. Saiu apressado, decidido a descobrir o paradeiro desse irmão 9 anos mais velho, que nunca havia conhecido. Se tivesse ficado um pouco mais, teria ouvido o jardineiro dizer que a mulher engravidou novamente, anos depois, para morrer no parto e ninguém saber o que foi feito da criança.</p><p>Na série, de acordo com o roteiro, Shun irá pensar que Rikki é seu irmão perdido e irá se recriminar duramente por estar se apaixonando pelo irmão. Mas será inevitável e o jovem rapaz acabará aceitando que não pode fugir do que sente, decidido a mergulhar de cabeça no que ele pensa ser um incesto. Um dos grandes momentos da trama será quando Shun descobrir que foi tudo um engano e que Rikki e ele não são irmãos - o que não será tão difícil de acontecer. No dia em que Shun resolver abrir o jogo com a mãe, algo que ele temia muito fazer, descobrirá a verdade. Quando isso acontecer, Rikki e Shun investigarão mais a fundo o passado do professor de Literatura e descobrirão que Rikki, sim, teve um irmão. Ou melhor: dois irmãos. Gêmeos.</p><p>Ikki e Ikky serão os irmãos gêmeos de Rikki e que foram separados ao nascer. A mãe, embora nunca tivesse superado a perda do primeiro filho, que foi levado para adoção contra a sua vontade, acabou engravidando novamente alguns anos depois. O pai era, uma vez mais, o patrão da mansão. Apesar da dor de ver seu filho ser tirado de si, a mulher não conseguiu deixar aquele lugar. Ela era frágil e, mesmo compreendendo que seu sentimento não era recíproco, amava aquele homem e não se viu capaz de ir embora. Quando engravidou novamente, sentiu um misto de alegria e tristeza. Resolveu então que não contaria que estava grávida para ninguém dessa vez. Fez o possível para ocultar a gravidez. Emagreceu muito, para que não percebessem sua barriga crescendo. E justamente por não se alimentar direito nem ir a um médico para acompanhar a gravidez, terminou adoecendo muito. Por esse motivo, o patrão até deixou de procurá-la com a mesma frequência de antes. Ela não se importou; apenas queria seu bebê. Quando finalmente chegou a hora, ela estava febril. Foi levada ao hospital sentindo as contrações enquanto delirava. Quem a levou foi o jardineiro, junto de outros empregados da casa. No caminho, ela delirava e gritava que, se o filho fosse um menino, iria se chamar Ikki. E que, dessa vez, ninguém iria tirá-lo dela. A mãe morreu no parto. Quando os médicos perguntaram pelo pai, os empregados, embora tivessem uma boa noção de quem deveria ser, responderam apenas que o pai era desconhecido. Assim, decidiu-se que as crianças seriam entregues para adoção. O jardineiro, contudo, fez questão de dizer, antes de partir, que a mãe queria que o filho se chamasse Ikki. Os médicos então revelaram que a mulher tinha dado à luz dois irmãos gêmeos. O jardineiro, sem saber o que dizer, deu de ombros e seguiu seu caminho. Os médicos então, a fim de apenas nomear de algum modo, chamou uma das crianças de Ikki e a outra de Ikky. Essas eram as duas grafias conhecidas para esse nome. Logo, os bebês foram levados para uma agência de adoção. Muito rápido, um casal apareceu interessado nos bebês. Apresentaram-se como bons pais, como pessoas de bem e logo conseguiram a guarda dos pequenos gêmeos. Contudo, o casal era uma farsa. Eram membros de um bando perigoso, conhecido por arrebanhar para o grupo criminosos cada vez mais jovens; meninos pobres que eram seduzidos para uma vida de crimes. Os líderes do grupo, no entanto, estavam ficando ambiciosos. Era bom trabalhar com crianças; elas acreditavam em tudo quanto lhes fosse dito e eram bem mais fiéis e leais. Os cabeças do bando começaram a pensar em como seria treinar criminosos desde o berço, literalmente. Assim, como teste adotaram os bebês. Porém, Ikky chorava muito e os membros do bando, que ficaram responsáveis por cuidar das crianças, resolveram se livrar dele. O próprio chefe tinha dito que só precisava de um bebê para fazer o teste; eles não precisavam ter trazido dois. Então, numa noite chuvosa, colocaram Ikky em uma caixa de papelão e deixaram na frente de outro orfanato. Nesse orfanato, Ikky foi criado com sérias dificuldades. Ele chorava mesmo demais; era como se sentisse falta da mãe e do irmão gêmeo. Nunca foi adotado. Saiu do orfanato apenas quando completou 18 anos.</p><p>Ikky tornou-se um rapaz rebelde, revoltado. Por fora, parecia duro e insensível, mas não era difícil ver que aquilo não passava de um disfarce. No fundo, ele sofria de uma carência grande, por sentir-se sempre rejeitado. Não era nada fácil aproximar-se dele; ele era muito arredio. Envolveu-se em muitos problemas quando saiu do orfanato. Adorava carros; desde criança, os únicos brinquedos que ganhou foram dois carrinhos de plástico. Eram sua paixão, passava horas brincando de corridas imaginárias. Juntando essa paixão a um sentimento autodestrutivo, que era muito forte nele, Ikky, já adolescente, começou a participar de rachas perigosos em terrenos baldios na cidade. Como não poderia deixar de ser, acabou preso. Quando perguntado sobre por que fazia aquilo, Ikky respondeu que era pela adrenalina. Ele precisava da ação. Disse que, quando dirigia alucinadamente, sentia que estava em um filme de ação, que era algo que ele adorava. E foi assim que escutou de um policial que ele estava se encrencando à toa. Se Ikky gostava de filmes de ação e adrenalina, por que não virava policial? Desse modo, encontraria o que buscava, e sem fugir da lei. A ideia animou o rapaz que finalmente sentiu que sua vida tinha algum propósito. Porém, foi com alguma tristeza que constatou quão caro era para entrar para a Academia de polícia. Teria de estudar e esses estudos não eram baratos. Mas não desistiu e resolveu trabalhar como segurança para juntar o dinheiro necessário. Desse modo, juntava o dinheiro de que precisava e já se encaminhava para o destino que escolhera para si. Foi dessa maneira que terminou indo parar na mansão de um rico, poderoso e influente empresário. Shaka era o nome do ator que iria incorporar esse personagem e se tornar o par romântico de Ikky na série. Shaka seria um homem bastante frio e distante de tudo e de todos, sempre visto por quem o cerca com um profundo ar de arrogância e desprezo. Tudo bem que havia motivo para isso; com apenas 33 anos, Shaka havia chegado ao topo. Isso não era para qualquer um. Mesmo assim, Ikky, como seu segurança, não agirá com ele do modo como todos fazem, uma vez que o temperamento de Ikky não lhe permitia isso. Desse modo, haverá um choque entre os dois, um enorme contraste de temperamentos, mas que acabará se transformando em amizade e posteriormente em algo muito mais forte. Uma das grandes marcas desse casal será o fato de Shaka possuir uma enorme biblioteca e influenciar Ikky a ler. O que começa como uma obrigação para Ikky irá aos poucos se tornar prazeroso e, mais à frente na história, o personagem irá evoluir consideravelmente, pois resolverá mudar de carreira e se tornará escritor de livros de ação.</p><p>Um detalhe interessante nessa trama é que Shaka vai conhecer Rikki. Eles estudaram juntos na época da faculdade, e Shaka chegou a ter uma queda pelo amigo. Dividiam um quarto na república em que moravam e foram muito próximos naquele período. Todavia, embora sentisse certa atração física pelo amigo, esse sentimento nunca cresceu a ponto de se tornar algo mais, principalmente porque o amigo era hétero e tinha um jeito que não combinava muito consigo, pois era um grande "pegador". Ou, ao menos, era, até conhecer a garota com quem passou a namorar firme: uma jovem chamada Mino. Quando terminaram a faculdade, Shaka formado em Administração e Rikki em Letras, os dois se separaram. Shaka se recordava de o amigo parecer que estava firme e forte com Mino. Imaginava até mesmo que os dois fossem se casar. Aliás, essa tal Mino vai dar trabalho para o Shun, na história do Rikki. De todo modo, Shaka obviamente notou certa semelhança física entre seu segurança e o antigo amigo de faculdade, com quem nunca mais teve contato. Mas achou que tudo não passava de uma grande coincidência.</p><p>Bem, por fim... a história do Ikki me surpreendeu. O personagem continua a parecer comigo, cada vez mais. Ikki foi criado, conforme o planejado, pelo bando de malfeitores da cidade. Como era de se esperar, ele foi criado de um modo frio; aliás, dizer que ele foi criado já é muito. Ele praticamente se criou sozinho. Ok, certo; não posso dizer que me identifico com essa parte. Nesse caso, eu me identifico bem mais com o Rikki, que teve pais amorosos. Mas o fato de Ikki crescer sentindo-se sufocado naquele lugar, desesperado por abandonar aquela vida... É, eu vejo alguma ligação. Mas reconheço que a vida dele foi bem pior que a minha nesse aspecto. Desde muito novo, ele foi ensinado a realizar pequenos golpes. As pessoas sentem o coração amolecer diante de crianças e esse bando se aproveitou muito da inocência de Ikki, para fazer dele peça principal de muitos golpes. Ele cresceu assim e, apesar de esse ser o único mundo que ele conhecia, ele sentia-se mal. Assim, quando atingiu idade o bastante para se virar, conseguiu fugir do bando para tentar viver por conta própria. Foi uma imensa descoberta. Havia um mundo lá fora e Ikki nem sabia por onde começar a desbravá-lo. Depois de conseguir se adaptar a esse mundo, abriu uma pequena oficina para consertar motos, sua grande paixão. Motos, para ele, representam liberdade. Eu o entendo completamente, é exatamente assim que me sinto. O vento nos cabelos, o ronco do motor... tudo isso dá uma incrível sensação de ser livre. Mas um dia, Ikki vai conhecer um intrometido jornalista. O ator que vai interpretar esse personagem se chama Hyoga e será o par amoroso do Ikki. O jornalista tem 25 anos e está atrás dos grandes bandidos da cidade há tempos. É um idealista, que consegue unir a paixão pelo que faz a uma frieza desconcertante. O personagem parece ser muito passional, mas canaliza uma torrente de emoções em atitudes friamente calculadas. Ele aprendeu a ser assim depois de perder a mãe quando criança. O sofrimento lhe ensinou a fazer o melhor uso de suas emoções, racionalizando-as quando necessário. Talvez por isso ele consiga enxergar Ikki como nem ele mesmo é capaz de fazer. Os dois irão se conhecer porque Hyoga, estando na pista dos bandidos, vai até Ikki por descobrir que ele já esteve trabalhando com um poderoso e perigoso bando. Ikki, do seu jeito isolado de sempre, negará ajuda, alegando que não quer ter mais nada a ver com isso. Hyoga então terá de usar um artifício mais baixo, mas ele julga que vale a pena, se estiver lutando por uma causa nobre. Ele então chantageia Ikki, dizendo que Ikki nunca cumpriu pena por seus crimes. Se Ikki colaborar, Hyoga não falará dele para as autoridades e Ikki poderá seguir com sua vida. Do contrário, Hyoga fará com que ele seja preso. Revoltado, indignado e com o orgulho ferido, Ikki não vê saída a não ser ajudar o jornalista. No começo, os dois irão se odiar profundamente e estarão unidos apenas enquanto Ikki ajuda Hyoga a descobrir o paradeiro de toda a gangue, especialmente do líder do bando. Mas o convívio e o fato de se descobrirem mais parecidos do que imaginavam em vários aspectos fará com que o ódio se transforme em algo bem diferente ao longo da trama.</p><p>É... Ficou até interessante, não posso negar. Estou até mesmo curioso por saber como será quando os três irmãos se encontrarem. Eles desconhecem a existência uns dos outros, o que significa que não haverá cenas de interação entre os três no início dessa temporada. Ótimo; terei tempo de me especializar nos personagens e, quando o primeiro encontro deles finalmente acontecer, conseguirei fazer com que eles realmente pareçam pessoas bem diferentes. Ninguém irá imaginar que, por trás dos três, está uma única pessoa.</p><p>Bom, é melhor me preparar. De acordo com o cronograma que está aqui, vamos começar gravando uma cena com o Rikki. Mais tarde, haverá uma cena do Ikky e, por último, já no fim do dia, com Ikki. Vou ter que ficar indo e voltando, para trocar de roupas. Depois, vou conversar com Saga e Kanon e perguntar se não existe a possibilidade de fazer o horário das gravações por dia. Em um dia, gravam-se apenas cenas do Rikki. Em outro, cenas do Ikky... e assim por diante. Ficaria mais fácil para mim.</p><p>Então é melhor ir me arrumar logo. Parece que o diretor é impaciente... Opa, quero dizer... Pelo visto, são dois. Dois diretores? Mas é tudo feito em dupla nesse programa? Dois produtores, dois roteiristas, dois diretores...</p><p>Onde é que está o nome deles, mesmo? Ah, aqui. Direção: Aioros e Aioria.</p><p>Muito bem... O dia hoje vai ser longo. Melhor eu ir tomar um banho e ficar apresentável.</p><p>Rikki vai entrar em ação.</p><p>Continua...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Conheça o elenco</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Onde ele está? Já estamos em cima da hora!</p><p>– Ele está vindo. E, tecnicamente, não está atrasado. Acabou de dar o horário.</p><p>– Saga, era para ele estar aqui às 10 horas. São dez horas.</p><p>– Exato, Aioros. Deram dez horas agora. Então ele não está atrasado. Ah, e olha só quem vem lá! Rikki! Aqui!</p><p>Assim que entro no set de gravação, vejo Saga acenando para mim. Caminho em sua direção observando o lugar com curiosidade. Há muita gente trabalhando ali, terminando de arrumar o cenário de uma sala de aula. Compreendi rápido; é o cenário onde meu personagem vai lecionar.</p><p>Refletores de luz posicionados, muitas câmeras, muita gente com fones nos ouvidos, pranchetas, microfones, celulares, papéis em mãos... Pessoas andando com pressa de um lado para o outro. O lugar está mesmo bastante movimentado. Quando enfim me aproximo do produtor, percebo rápido que ele está um pouco estressado:</p><p>– Pronto, Aioros. Nossa estrela está aqui. Agora, que tal relaxar um pouco? Vai dar tudo certo.</p><p>– Não pretendo relaxar até me certificar de que tudo irá ocorrer de acordo com o esperado, Saga. E essa "estrela" de quem você fala... - nesse instante, o tal Aioros me olhou de cima a baixo, sem esconder sua expressão de desagrado - ... terá de ser mesmo excepcional para valer todo o trabalho que está dando. - o diretor, que entendi que não simpatizava comigo, bufou e olhou para uns papéis na prancheta que segurava - Eu realmente não sei como você consegue fazer Saori Kido ceder a esses caprichos ridículos, Saga. Mas, de qualquer maneira, eu quero deixar algumas coisas bem claras. - olhando fixamente para mim, Aioros falou por entre os dentes - Eu sou o diretor aqui. Não sei por que Saga e Kanon acham você e seus irmãos tão incríveis a ponto de merecerem tratamento especial... Mas é bom que fique bem entendido: Para mim, você não é nada de mais. É apenas um ator como todos os outros. As regalias que ganhou vieram de cima, mas fora isso, você vai seguir o que eu mandar. É para dançar conforme a música, a minha música, entendeu? Então é bom que se prepare, porque meu ritmo é bastante rápido. Trate de acompanhar. - dito isso, o diretor ouviu alguém chamá-lo e se retirou.</p><p>– Não se preocupe. Aioros parece bravo, mas é um bom diretor. E é justo também. Ele vai parar de pegar no seu pé assim que perceber o seu talento. - Saga falou, enquanto observava o diretor se afastando.</p><p>– Ah; isso quer dizer que ele vai pegar no meu pé?</p><p>– Vai. Não só ele, como o irmão mais novo também. Aioria admira muito o irmão e, por isso, eles costumam concordar em muitas coisas.</p><p>– Entendi. Resumindo; os diretores não vão com a minha cara.</p><p>– Os roteiristas também não. - Kanon falou, surgindo repentinamente ao meu lado - Camus e Milo também não engoliram ainda essa história de que nós escolhemos o elenco, Saga.</p><p>– Eles já deveriam ter aceitado. Mas o ego deles, pelo visto, está muito ferido. - Saga responde, ainda observando Aioros conversar com alguém que, imagino eu, seja o tal irmão mais novo, uma vez que os dois são bastante parecidos.</p><p>– Os roteiristas queriam ter participado da seleção do elenco? - pergunto buscando conhecer mais a fundo a situação em que estou envolvido.</p><p>– Os roteiristas e os diretores também. Mas Saga e eu dissemos que dávamos conta do recado. Aliás; mais do que isso. A ideia desse seriado foi nossa. Já estamos deixando muita coisa sob comando deles, até porque confiamos neles. Mas meu irmão e eu não poderíamos abrir mão do elenco. Os atores escolhidos são o coração dessa trama. Essa parte só poderia caber a nós dois.</p><p>– Entendi. - eu ia dizer algo mais, mas não pude porque Aioros voltava para perto de nós, acompanhado daquele que eu imaginava ser Aioria.</p><p>– Rikki, este aqui é o meu irmão, Aioria. - acertei em cheio - Ele vai dirigir esse seriado junto comigo. Bom, parece que o elenco todo já está reunido e pronto para conhecer você.</p><p>– Todos eles já se conhecem? - indaguei.</p><p>– Sim. - Aioria me responde - O elenco todo já se conheceu há quase uma semana. Só faltavam você e seus irmãos. Saga e Kanon fizeram mistério demais a respeito de tudo; nem sabíamos como vocês eram. Agora, pelo menos, podemos ter uma ideia, já que vocês três são parecidos fisicamente, não é isso?</p><p>– Devem ser parecidos, sim. Até porque essa era uma das nossas condições. Esperamos que tenham seguido isso à risca, Saga. - Aioros comentou, com seu jeito sisudo. Os gêmeos acenaram positivamente com a cabeça, confirmando que tinham tomado esse cuidado - Por enquanto, vou ter que confiar na palavra de vocês. - Aioros continuou a falar, enquanto fazia um gesto para que o seguíssemos - Sinceramente, eu preferia tirar a prova com meus próprios olhos. Ainda acho ridículo que tenhamos de apresentar você e seus irmãos separadamente. Pelo visto, vocês se acham estrelas demais para dividirem a atenção uns com os outros, não é? - reclamou Aioros, visivelmente enfadado com o circo formado pela história da rivalidade entre os irmãos.</p><p>– Bem, eu não... - ia começar a falar, mas Kanon pigarreou, interrompendo-me. Compreendi que precisava entrar no jogo para valer - Eu não sou do tipo que gosta de dar trabalho, mas quando se trata dos meus irmãos, não há outra saída. A não ser que vocês queiram presenciar brigas e discussões bem desagradáveis, esse é o único jeito.</p><p>Como resposta, Aioros apenas bufou. E então chegamos a uma parte do estúdio, onde ficavam diversas araras com inúmeros cabides de roupas penduradas, e também penteadeiras com um monte de produtos de maquiagem. Ao que parecia, era ali que estava o elenco reunido, à minha espera.</p><p>– Olá, queridos! Até que enfim apareceram! Eu já não sei mais o que dizer para aqueles dois engravatados! Eles estão impacientes esperando por vocês! - um homem, vestido de forma bastante exagerada para o meu gosto, veio até nós e dirigiu-se aos produtores gêmeos.</p><p>– Olá, Afrodite. - Saga cumprimentou o homem que me parecia exageradamente sorridente - Onde eles estão?</p><p>– Ali. - o tal Afrodite apontou para dois homens, muito sérios, que estavam próximos a um bebedouro - Pensei em oferecer café a eles, mas esses dois são muito chatos, de cara fechada para tudo. Então mandei beberem água mesmo. - Afrodite riu divertido de si mesmo.</p><p>– Eles são advogados da senhorita Kido. Vão acompanhar algumas coisas de perto, para se assegurarem de que tudo está correndo conforme o devido. - Kanon falou para mim e então se juntou a Saga, que caminhava em direção àqueles dois: - Shura! Giancarlo! Que bom vê-los aqui...</p><p>– Não dê confiança para aqueles dois. - Aioria falou para mim, observando como os gêmeos se aproximavam cheios de sorrisos para os tais advogados - Eles são verdadeiros cães de guarda de Saori Kido. Protegem bem o patrimônio dela e tudo o que diz respeito à sua pessoa. E, para isso, são bastante impiedosos. Shura é afiado como uma faca e, como uma faca, ele saber ser cortante...</p><p>– E quanto ao outro? Giancarlo, não é isso? - perguntei.</p><p>– Giancarlo é conhecido pelo apelido de "Máscara da Morte". Creio que isso diz tudo. - respondeu Aioros - Mas chega de papo. Você precisa conhecer seu parceiro de cena.</p><p>Com isso, os diretores fizeram um gesto para um rapaz mais jovem, muito simpático e que, tão logo nos viu, veio até onde estávamos com um sorriso gentil estampado no rosto - Olá! - ele me cumprimentou e eu logo soube: esse rapaz era Shun.</p><p>– Shun, este é Rikki. Rikki, o seu parceiro, Shun. - Aioros nos apresentou rapidamente e logo voltou os olhos para uma prancheta - Vamos deixar vocês conversarem um pouco para se conhecerem melhor. É claro que o ideal seria que tivessem mais tempo para isso, mas alguém aqui só nos pôde ser apresentado de última hora... - o diretor mais velho destilou azedo para mim. Realmente, não seria fácil fazer Aioros simpatizar comigo. E aí, de repente, ele apertou a mão contra o ouvido em que havia um minúsculo fone, com o qual ele parecia interagir com muitas pessoas. Seu rosto se tornou mais sério e ele virou-se para Aioria - Precisamos resolver uns contratempos. Camus e Milo chegaram. Vamos.</p><p>Assim que os diretores nos deixaram, percebi que Shun me observava curioso, com um sorriso inquietante:</p><p>– Então você é o Rikki. É um pouco diferente do que eu tinha imaginado...</p><p>– Isso é ruim?</p><p>– Não, não! - ele riu, de forma bastante jovial - Muito pelo contrário! Quando eu li o roteiro que me enviaram, tentei imaginar como seria o "Rikki"... E, assim, não que eu esteja criticando você ou algo do tipo, mas considerando que seria um professor de faculdade, apaixonado pela leitura e bastante isolado... Sei lá, fiquei imaginando um cara que me apareceria com paletó e gravata borboleta, óculos com aro de tartaruga e vaselina no cabelo ou algo assim...</p><p>– Isso não é vaselina; é gel. - instantaneamente levei a mão aos meus cabelos, perguntando-me se havia passado a mais ou a menos; ou se teria feito o penteado de forma errada.</p><p>– Eu sei! Me desculpe, eu não estou sabendo me expressar direito. É só que... Você é muito bonito. Elegante... Parece um galã de cinema.</p><p>– Ah. - ok, eu não havia errado. Nem no penteado, nem na roupa, se levar em consideração que Shun me observava com alguma admiração - Obrigado, eu acho.</p><p>– Imagina. Não tem que agradecer. Você deve ouvir isso o tempo inteiro, não?</p><p>– Na verdade, não. Mas eu não sou do tipo que interage muito com as pessoas...</p><p>– Não? Você não interage com seus alunos na vida real? Porque você é professor na vida real, não é? Me disseram que fomos escolhidos de modo a complementarmos os personagens e que nossas atividades da vida real seriam acrescentadas aos nossos eus fictícios! - Shun perguntou com seus grandes olhos verdes fixos em mim. E, antes que eu precisasse responder, Kanon vinha para perto de nós.</p><p>– Olá, Shun! Que grande prazer em vê-lo. Ótimo; vejo que você e Rikki já se conheceram. Agora, Rikki, se puder vir comigo, precisamos discutir umas coisas...</p><p>– Kanon, nós estamos no meio de uma conversa. É importante que a gente se conheça um pouco mais, antes de começarmos a gravar, não acha? E então, Rikki? Como é você como professor, na vida real? Eu queria saber, só para poder ter uma ideia de como serão as cenas que faremos juntos...</p><p>– Olha, Shun. - Kanon começou a responder por mim - Rikki e seus irmãos foram talhados para esses papéis. E isso é tudo de que precisa saber. Parte do contrato deles inclui sigilo absoluto sobre seus passados. Eles três são muito reservados e isso quer dizer que não iremos ficar perguntando sobre o que eles eram ou o que já fizeram de suas vidas. Ok?</p><p>– Você realmente acha que, estando em um programa de TV, eles terão suas vidas pessoais escondidas da mídia? Em dois tempos esses tabloides estarão revirando as vidas deles de ponta-cabeça! Isso já está acontecendo comigo! Ontem mesmo, eu vi uns paparazzi revirando minha lata de lixo! E olha que o show nem começou propriamente! Se já está assim agora, imagina depois...</p><p>– Bem, Shun. Rikki e seus irmãos não têm nada a esconder. Se esses jornalistas inescrupulosos conseguirem encontrar algo sobre eles, que façam bom proveito. Mas eu duvido que achem algo. Como eu disse, esses irmãos sempre foram muito discretos e continuarão sendo assim.</p><p>– Então eu não posso nem perguntar sobre o que o Rikki faz da vida? Vamos ter de contracenar e conviver por bastante tempo, mas não posso perguntar essas coisas a ele?</p><p>– E para que você quer saber dessas coisas? Saiba quem é Rikki, o personagem que estará em cena com você, e pronto! É o que lhe basta. Agora venha, Rikki. - Kanon começou a me puxar e eu, que me mantive quieto, continuei em silêncio e sequer me despedi de Shun.</p><p>Por um lado, agir conforme Kanon falou me facilitaria bastante as coisas. Eu não precisaria ficar inventando histórias e tendo que me lembrar de todas elas depois. Era mais fácil agir do meu modo introspectivo, alegar que sou reservado e pronto; posso ficar quieto no meu canto. Por outro lado, fiquei com um pouco de pena do garoto. Shun estava querendo apenas me conhecer, o que faz sentido, já que iremos trabalhar juntos.</p><p>– O assédio dos jornalistas vai ser grande? - perguntei subitamente, ao me recordar das palavras de Shun sobre como já estava sendo perseguido pelos paparazzi.</p><p>– Provavelmente. Há uma grande expectativa a respeito desse programa. Quando eu e Saga estrelamos o nosso show, a audiência foi grande. Não se esperava que alcançasse números tão altos no ibope.</p><p>– Isso quer dizer que o público gay é bem maior do que esperavam?</p><p>– Mais ou menos. O público gay é bem maior do que muitos pensam; verdade. Mas o que deu uma audiência surreal para o programa foi o público feminino.</p><p>Eu ri ceticamente. Aquilo não fazia sentido para mim.</p><p>– Pode rir. Mas é bom que fique sabendo desde já que será muito assediado por mulheres. Talvez, mais do que antes. Por algum motivo que ainda não conseguimos compreender ao certo, as mulheres adoraram o nosso programa. E se apaixonaram perdidamente pelos personagens. Saga e eu sentimos isso na pele.</p><p>– Mas eu não vou interpretar personagens gays? Quero dizer; eu vou estar com... outros homens, não é isso?</p><p>– Exatamente. Aliás, já se acostumou com a ideia?</p><p>– Estou me acostumando. Mas isso não me importa, eu não sou homem de ficar me preocupando com detalhes. - e isso, para mim, é realmente só um detalhe. É verdade que só estive com mulheres até hoje, mas nunca ficava com elas por mais que uma noite e era tão somente para aplacar o meu desejo. Em muitas das vezes, eu estava tão embriagado que, sinceramente, se fosse um homem ali, eu acho que nem notaria a diferença. - O que eu quero entender é por que as mulheres irão se apaixonar por personagens que são gays. Ou isso não ficará claro na trama do seriado?</p><p>– Ah, isso ficará bem claro, pode ter certeza! Mas por que as mulheres fazem isso, eu não sei. É uma fantasia, um fetiche delas... Eu sei lá! Mas é bom para os negócios. De qualquer maneira, nós soubemos fazer um bom marketing para essa nova série. Muitos esperam que tenha tanto sucesso quanto o nosso antigo show; Saga e eu esperamos que vá além. Já há muita especulação em torno de tudo o que irá aparecer nessa série, principalmente em relação aos atores. Nem preciso dizer que, com a história que plantamos, sobre os três irmãos protagonistas se odiarem, os paparazzi estão pegando fogo para saber tudo o que há por trás de vocês, não é? Por isso, até compreendo a curiosidade de Shun. Ele está ouvindo tantas coisas, tantos boatos, que quis sondar um pouco do que é real e do que não é. Mas nós não iremos dizer nada, certo? - Kanon deu uma piscadela marota e eu sorri de leve - No final, é como eu disse: Ninguém irá encontrar nada sobre vocês. Nesse ponto, o fato de você nunca ter tirado documentos veio bem a calhar. Não haverá como rastrearem seu passado! É perfeito!</p><p>– E você não acha que podem vir a estranhar isso? Três irmãos, sem nenhum passado...</p><p>– Sem nenhum passado que eles consigam visualizar. Não se preocupe, o que vai acontecer é simples: todos irão achar que fizemos um bom trabalho escondendo tudo sobre vocês. E isso apenas irá atiçar ainda mais a curiosidade deles! Estou te falando; essa série vai ser um sucesso! Mas agora venha, eu quero apresentá-lo a algumas pessoas.</p><p>Kanon me levou até Afrodite, que analisava algumas peças de roupas penduradas nas araras. Ele estava falando com uma mulher - ou melhor, discutindo feio com ela - e quando a dispensou, finalmente voltou-se para nós:</p><p>– Ah, Kanon! Até que enfim. Então, esse é o Rikki? Muito bem, deixe-me tomar algumas medidas suas. - Afrodite começou a medir meu braço e eu me senti bastante desconfortável com isso - O que foi, querido? Não gosta de ser apalpado? - ele perguntou com certa agressividade - Sinto muito, mas hoje não estou com saco para ser gentil. - Afrodite retirou o blazer que eu vestia e tratou de me colocar outro. Começou a enfiar alguns alfinetes e parecia tão revoltado com algo que começou a me alfinetar de forma descuidada.</p><p>– Ei, dá para ir com calma aí? - resmunguei.</p><p>– Me desculpe. Mas quer saber? Esse não é o meu trabalho! Eu coordeno os serviços de figurino e maquiagem, porém não é meu trabalho fazer essas coisas! Para isso, eu tenho assistentes! Mas onde estão esses imprestáveis, que deveriam estar fazendo isso aqui? Vai saber, não é mesmo?! - mais uma alfinetada e eu dei um passo atrás, para me afastar.</p><p>– Tá legal, acho que eu posso ficar com o meu blazer por hoje. - falei sem esperar por uma resposta e comecei a vestir o blazer que eu estava usando antes. Afastei-me dali sem segundas explicações e Kanon veio atrás de mim, sorrindo.</p><p>– Afrodite está tendo um mau dia.</p><p>– Ele e os diretores também, pelo visto. - respondi seco.</p><p>– É a pressão que o estúdio está fazendo sobre todos. O ideal era que começássemos as gravações daqui a uma, duas semanas, considerando que só agora fechamos o elenco... Mas eles têm pressa e como são eles que mandam, temos de obedecer. - o gêmeo menor deu de ombros, sem parecer se preocupar demais com isso - Ah. Ali estão as pessoas que eu queria que você conhecesse. Os roteiristas. Acabaram de chegar e insistiram que tinham de ser os primeiros a verem e falarem com você. Inclusive, disseram a Aioros que precisavam falar antes dos atores, porque queriam tirar a prova de que você é realmente bom para o roteiro deles. Querem saber se você se encaixa mesmo no papel. Mas ignore o terrorismo deles, Saga e eu já decidimos que você fica. Só estamos deixando esses dois acharem que têm algum poder de escolha. Então apenas sorria e concorde com tudo, ok?</p><p>Kanon então acenou para dois homens que também não me pareciam muito simpáticos. Os dois atenderam ao seu chamado e vieram logo ao nosso encontro:</p><p>– Camus! Milo! Estávamos procurando por vocês. Aqui está quem eu queria que vocês conhecessem: Rikki. Rikki, este é Camus. E este é Milo.</p><p>Os roteiristas me observaram com expressões distintas. Milo pareceu me analisar com alguma curiosidade, enquanto Camus me lançava um olhar gélido, frio.</p><p>– Você gosta de ler? - Camus indagou com um tom de voz cortante.</p><p>– Gosto. Muito. - respondi em um tom igualmente frio.</p><p>– Você é uma pessoa fechada? Do tipo que não se abre, meio recluso, que não curte muito ter de se envolver socialmente com outras pessoas...? - quis saber Milo.</p><p>– O que você acha? - respondi com uma pergunta que, junto ao meu olhar extremamente sério, diziam tudo o que eles precisavam saber: eu estava odiando todo esse jogo social que estava sendo obrigado a fazer.</p><p>Fomos então interrompidos por Saga, que nos veio avisar da chegada dos outros dois atores com os quais eu teria de contracenar - Hyoga e Shaka.</p><p>– Eles dois estão no salão do coquetel, aqui ao lado, aguardando para conhecer os seus respectivos parceiros de cena. - disse Saga.</p><p>– Mas... Então Rikki terá de voltar para casa, para um dos outros irmãos vir aqui. - respondeu Kanon, ao que Camus revirou os olhos:</p><p>– Vocês só podem estar de brincadeira! Vão realmente levar isso a sério? Será que não dá para deixar de lado esse estrelismo ridículo? Caso não tenham percebido, estamos vivendo um caos generalizado aqui! O episódio piloto vai ter que ser gravado em um espírito de pânico, porque o estúdio está impaciente! Como se já não nos bastasse essa pressão, ainda temos que lidar com três irmãozinhos briguentos e imaturos demais para separarem vida pessoal de profissional? - Camus soltou essas palavras sem alterar o tom de voz, mas demonstrando bem o quanto estava zangado.</p><p>Saga e Kanon quiseram responder por mim, mas os roteiristas fizeram um sinal para que se calassem. Eles queriam ouvir o que eu tinha a dizer.</p><p>Nesse instante, porém, fomos interrompidos. Um homem de cabelos compridos e lisos, presos em um elegante rabo-de-cavalo, aproximou-se de nós. Ele tinha expressões gentis e até mesmo serenas em seu rosto, embora fosse possível perceber um leve brilho de nervosismo em seus olhos verdes:</p><p>– A imprensa está lá fora nos pressionando. Aldebaran já deu ordens de contenção, porque os jornalistas estão inquietos. Os seguranças estão a postos, mas não creio que seja uma boa ideia usarmos de força. Ninguém quer que o primeiro dia de gravações seja marcado por qualquer violência, correto?</p><p>– Aposto que Dohko gostaria disso. - Milo respondeu e eu fiquei tentando me lembrar de onde conhecia esse nome. Logo me recordei; esse era o nome do dono da maior cadeia de jornais do país - Se for notícia para vender jornal, eu acho que ele iria gostar.</p><p>– Não é bem assim, Milo. Dohko tem seu lado idealista. Parte dele realmente acredita que a divulgação de notícias é um meio de servir à sociedade. E ele é justo; não dá espaço para boatos ou notícias sem fundamentos. - o homem com rabo-de-cavalo atalhou.</p><p>– Não sei, Mu. Esse papo dele é muito bonito, mas às vezes eu fico desconfiado disso tudo. - Milo disse e Camus segurou em sua mão, com um sorriso que até fez com que parecesse mais simpático.</p><p>– Não seja tão desconfiado, Milo. - disse o roteirista, enquanto apertava carinhosamente a mão do outro.</p><p>– Mu, não interessa o que digam. - começou a bradar Kanon - Não me interessa nem mesmo se Dohko em pessoa está aí, com o restante da imprensa, querendo nos forçar a dizer mais do que já fizemos!</p><p>– Dohko não está aqui, mas mandou o seu pupilo. - Mu interrompeu Kanon e Milo completou:</p><p>– Pupilo dele? Aquele rapaz que ele está treinando para seguir seus passos, o tal Shiryu?</p><p>– Ele mesmo. - Mu respondeu placidamente.</p><p>– Eu não gosto desse Shiryu. Ele tem um jeito muito impassível, é pior que o Dohko. Impossível saber o que se passa na cabeça dele. - Milo soltou nervoso.</p><p>– Que seja! - Kanon voltou a falar - Que seja o Dohko ou o Shiryu, eu pouco me importo! Apenas diga a eles que os três irmãos não irão se apresentar para entrevistas. Não haverá coletivas, mesmo que eles pressionem! Dessa vez, não iremos ceder! Eles já conheceram parte do elenco contra a nossa vontade, mas isso agora não irá funcionar! Digam que já estamos com um cronograma atrasado. Se quiserem conhecer os irmãos, mandem assistir ao show. Do contrário, eles que se danem!</p><p>– É claro que você saberá dizer isso com mais jeito, Mu. - Saga sorriu e o tal Mu soltou um suspiro e depois saiu. Os dois produtores olharam então para mim e disseram, quase em conjunto:</p><p>– Mu é o nosso relações-públicas. - Saga então tomou a palavra - É ele quem faz a ponte com essa mídia que não sai do nosso pé. Semana passada, graças à pressão que sofríamos, terminamos apresentando o elenco incompleto, para que nos deixassem em paz. Saori Kido não estava na cidade, estava viajando a negócios com seu noivo Seiya... No calor do momento, não tivemos muito o que fazer. Mas nos arrependemos, queríamos que o elenco só fosse apresentado na noite de estreia do programa.</p><p>– Esse é o problema, por um dos lados. - continuou Kanon - O sucesso da nossa série faz com que essa seja tema de muitas conversas, gerando uma grande expectativa. Isso é bom, nós queremos isso. Queremos a curiosidade, queremos que as pessoas fiquem ávidas por saber o que está por vir com esse show. Mas queremos que as coisas aconteçam dentro do nosso ritmo, e não no ritmo dessa imprensa que não nos para de pressionar.</p><p>– Eles fazem isso porque querem um furo de reportagem. É compreensível, Kanon. Ainda mais porque vocês dois ficam atiçando a mídia o tempo inteiro. - disse Camus, atacando veladamente os produtores.</p><p>– De qualquer forma... - Saga ignorou o comentário de Camus e voltou a falar comigo - Mu é ótimo para nos representar perante a mídia. Mesmo em situações de estresse, ele aparenta uma calma e serenidade contagiantes.</p><p>– Percebi. - me limitei a dizer, sentindo que ia me situando aos poucos nesse novo mundo em que ingressava.</p><p>– Aldebaran é o chefe da segurança. Queríamos poder apresentá-lo também, mas, como Mu disse, ele está ocupado, cuidando para que a imprensa não invada o nosso espaço. - Saga finalizou e Milo então adiantou-se até mim:</p><p>– Mas e aí? Voltando àquele assunto... Depois de você entender a crise que estamos vivendo, será que ainda acha plausível que você e seus irmãos continuem agindo de forma tão infantil?</p><p>Olhei para Saga e Kanon e, em seus olhares, eu compreendi o que me diziam. Eles precisavam que eu fosse convincente. Sim, eu entendia muito bem a crise que estavam vivendo, mas a única forma de agir era aquela. Eu era um só; não tinha como fazer de outro jeito. E o segredo a meu respeito era importante ser mantido. Um circo inteiro já estava formado por conta disso, revelar a verdade agora era o mesmo que dizer que tudo aquilo foi em vão. Não; eu precisaria levar aquela história adiante, até porque o meu vilarejo também necessitava do sucesso desse seriado. Eu teria que vestir a camisa desse projeto e, se isso significava agir como um babaca quanto às gravações, parecendo uma celebridade sem noção, era o que eu faria:</p><p>– Não é uma forma infantil de agir. - comecei finalmente a falar - Se querem mesmo saber, não é nada tão infantil quanto possam pensar. Eu e meus irmãos temos uma história muito confusa, mas, mais do que isso, muito mais complexa do que vocês possam imaginar. Nossa relação não é simplesmente baseada em amor e ódio, é bem mais do que isso. O que temos é tão difícil de explicar que optamos por dizer para vocês que se trata de uma total incompatibilidade de... Não, mais do que isso. Trata-se de uma total impossibilidade de estarmos juntos, na presença um do outro. Sendo bem sincero, não é nem que eu não queira. Posso até dizer que eles concordam comigo quanto a isso. Até gostaríamos de poder fazer o que nos pedem, gostaríamos de poder contracenar uns com os outros, mas simplesmente não dá. Não é possível, não tem como. Pode parecer um ataque de estrelismo, talvez seja. A verdade, no entanto, é que existem forças maiores que estão nos impedindo. Isso envolve nosso passado, nossa história, quem somos e quem queremos ser. Não imagino que entendam. Como eu disse, é muito complexo. - nem eu entendia direito o que estava falando. Simplesmente, comecei a falar um monte de coisas vagas, porque, quanto mais evasivo, maior o tom de mistério e, dessa forma, com tantas lacunas a serem preenchidas, ficava mais difícil de me tacharem como sendo isso ou aquilo. E a ideia era essa mesma; quanto menos eles me entendessem, melhor.</p><p>– Uau! Fascinante! Você é fascinante! - olhei para o lado e, surpreso, vi Shun ali, segurando uma bebida em uma das mãos e com o sorriso bonito estampado no rosto. Pelo visto, ele esteve no coquetel que acontecia ao lado, mas resolveu vir aqui para ver o que estava acontecendo. E, ao que parecia, veio acompanhado.</p><p>– Eu não diria fascinante. Na verdade... Confuso. - ao seu lado, estava um homem loiro, de cabelos lisos e muito compridos e um olhar inquisidor para cima de mim, como se com esse simples olhar ele pudesse enxergar não só as verdades que eu omitia, mas a minha alma - Prazer, eu sou Shaka. Vou contracenar com seu irmão.</p><p>– E eu sou o Hyoga. - um outro rapaz loiro, ao lado do Shaka, estendeu-me a mão para me cumprimentar - Irei contracenar com seu outro irmão. E eu espero que sejam tão complexos quanto você. - ele me sorriu simpático - Vocês me parecem um conjunto de variáveis absurdas que formam um quadro incrivelmente curioso. Estou bem tentado a descobrir o que há entre vocês.</p><p>E foi assim que, talvez, eu tenha piorado a minha situação. Em vez de colocar um ponto final nesse assunto, eu tinha atiçado ainda mais a imaginação das pessoas. E, não sei por que, mas tinha a impressão de que acabaria pagando por isso...</p><p>Continua...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Rikki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Ok, todos a postos? Vamos fazer silêncio no estúdio? Podemos começar?</p><p>Aioros chamava a atenção de todos que estavam presentes no set de filmagem. Entretanto, creio que ele pedia silêncio mais por mera formalidade, como um costume já instaurado. Afinal, estavam todos calados, ansiosos, atentos a mim e ao meu parceiro de cena. Havia uma grande expectativa no ar, eu percebia. De certa maneira, era bem compreensível: tudo que tinha sido feito até então convergia para aquele momento. Inúmeros esforços seriam em vão, se a série não pudesse ser gravada como deveria. Isso significava dizer que tudo dependia do que aconteceria agora.</p><p>Sim, eu estou me sentindo absurdamente nervoso. Ora, como poderia ser diferente? Eu nunca fiz algo remotamente parecido com isso! Gravar um show, expor-me dessa forma? Isso é tão... fora da minha realidade, fora da minha zona de conforto! De certo modo, isso é algo completamente distinto da minha pessoa. Por outro lado, é algo que eu sei que tenho de fazer. É preciso e isso tem muito a ver com quem eu sou. Há coisas, na vida, que eu considero como muito importantes. Demonstrar gratidão é uma delas. Fazer o que acho correto também. Ou seja, apesar de isso ser totalmente diferente de tudo o que eu sou, os motivos que me empurram para estar aqui tem tudo a ver com meu jeito de ser.</p><p>Meu nervosismo é notável. Por mais que eu seja uma pessoa reservada e que saiba como esconder bem o que sinto do mundo que me cerca, meu estado de nervos atual não é lá a coisa mais fácil de omitir. É uma tensão quase palpável. Percebo isso nitidamente agora, porque estou sentindo na pele toda a expectativa que sinto sobre mim. Não posso me enganar; muito do sucesso dessa série depende de mim. Não que as pessoas me digam isso literalmente, mas eu percebo em seus gestos, seus olhares. Tem muita gente dependendo disso aqui. O peso está quase se tornando um fardo. Não é apenas o meu vilarejo que depende de mim; tem muito mais gente nesse barco que eu preciso tocar para frente. Saga e Kanon ainda pioraram a situação, porque criaram um estardalhaço tão grande acerca dos supostos três irmãos que a curiosidade fez com que todos os olhares recaíssem sobre mim de uma forma nada confortável. Muitos querem ver se esses tais irmãos são realmente tão bons a ponto de merecerem o tratamento VIP que estão recebendo. E eu, sinceramente, não sei se estou preparado para isso. Não sei se vou conseguir entregar o que esperam de mim. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, não sou do tipo que se deixa derrotar facilmente. Mesmo que eu não consiga, mesmo que eu fracasse, será depois de lutar muito. Acho que é por isso que estou tão nervoso agora. Minha ansiedade é grande, porque eu quero fazer dar certo e estou ansioso para saber se vou conseguir.</p><p>Camus e Milo, pela primeira vez desde que trocamos as primeiras palavras, foram razoavelmente gentis comigo. Talvez tenham percebido meu nervosismo, que, por fora, certamente não aparentava ser tão grande quanto o que eu realmente estava sentindo. De todo modo, eles me disseram que o roteiro é apenas uma espécie de guia. A ideia do seriado é de ser o mais verossímil possível. Os atores escolhidos são pessoas reais, praticamente idênticas aos personagens. Então, suas falas não precisam ser encenadas ao pé da letra, até porque a ideia é de que os personagens estejam agindo naturalmente. Para tanto, quanto mais o ator se sentir natural, falando de acordo com o que normalmente diria, mais realista será a cena. Isso quer dizer que as falas do roteiro são apenas diretrizes; servem mais para sabermos para onde a cena deve caminhar – afinal, apesar de tudo ser muito natural nessa série, existe uma história, uma trama que já foi traçada e devemos seguir dentro dela. E aí, Camus e Milo me disseram que, contanto que eu saiba qual a ideia a ser seguida em cena – tendo em vista o que ela deve basicamente passar ao telespectador –, eu sou livre para interagir com Shun da maneira que me sentir mais à vontade. E o mesmo vale para ele. Ou seja, podemos até fugir do que está escrito, não apenas modificando um pouco as falas, mas também criando novas. Por isso é que os roteiristas estarão sempre presentes enquanto as gravações ocorrerem; pois, se eles acharem que a cena esteja fugindo demais do planejado, eles podem interromper. Como os roteiristas e os diretores parecem se entender bem, tudo pode caminhar tranquilamente assim.</p><p>Dessa maneira, imagino eu, eles estejam pensando que tudo é bem fácil para mim. Mas não é bem assim. Rikki, o personagem que vou interpretar agora, não sou eu. Como agir naturalmente, quando estou dentro de um personagem que não sou eu, de fato?</p><p>Estou com esses pensamentos dando voltas na minha cabeça, enquanto me posiciono atrás de uma mesa, dentro do cenário de uma sala de aula. À minha frente, sentados em carteiras enfileiradas, vários jovens figurantes e, no meio deles, um sorridente Shun. Atrás de mim, um quadro negro. Recobrindo uma das paredes dessa sala de aula fictícia, estantes com suas prateleiras repletas de livros. Fugindo de tantos olhares sobre mim, meus olhos se refugiam nessa visão, que sempre me traz algum conforto. Observo os livros ali enfileirados tão compenetrado que demoro a perceber Aioria me chamando:</p><p>– Rikki! Está me ouvindo?</p><p>– Ah! Desculpe-me. O que foi?</p><p>– Você quer começar a cena com um livro em mãos?</p><p>No mesmo instante, percebi que estava dando a entender para todos que pensava em algo do tipo, devido à intensidade com que olhava para aqueles livros. Achei a ideia boa. Ter algo familiar em mãos, como um livro, talvez me deixe mais seguro e menos desconfortável naquele ambiente.</p><p>Acenei positivamente para os diretores e fui até a estante buscar um livro. Após uma rápida passada de olho pelas prateleiras, logo encontrei o que precisava: um volume de “A volta ao mundo em oitenta dias”, de Júlio Verne. Abri um sorriso diante da obra; ela me despertava boas sensações.</p><p>Abri o livro em uma página qualquer, enquanto voltava para o lugar que designaram para eu ficar no início da gravação. Coloquei-me atrás da minha mesa e li mentalmente a primeira passagem que meus olhos encontraram ao se fixar na página aberta. Era uma passagem que falava sobre a rotina do personagem principal, sempre tão rígida, sempre tão igual. A vida não trazia a ele novidade alguma, até o dia em que ele apostou que era capaz de dar a volta ao mundo em 80 dias.</p><p>E, subitamente, eu me vi inspirado. Eu não podia reclamar da vida que levava, afinal, era o que eu tinha buscado. Eu era livre para ir aonde quisesse, ser o que desejasse... Sempre pensei que, abandonando a vila em que nasci, eu me sentiria pleno e feliz. Mas não era bem assim. O problema é que eu não sabia o que estava errado, ou se algo estava errado. Simplesmente... algo parecia faltar. Mas, dessa vez, ao contrário do que ocorria na época em que eu vivia na vila... Dessa vez, eu não tinha ideia do que poderia ser.</p><p>Isso me parecia algo semelhante ao que ocorria a Phileas Fogg, o protagonista desse clássico de Júlio Verne. E eu entendia bem como ele se sentia agora.</p><p>Aliás, mais do que isso. Rikki, o personagem que preciso incorporar agora, passará por algo semelhante. Sim, ele tem uma vida pacata, tranquila e perfeita, com tudo o que poderia desejar. Mas algo lhe falta e ele nem se apercebe disso. Pelo menos, não até que Shun comece a forçar entrada em sua vida.</p><p>Eu tenho sim alguma semelhança com Rikki; preciso me ater a isso para encená-lo. E também não posso me esquecer que ele é como eu me enxergaria futuramente, se a vida me sorrisse e me permitisse ter um bom futuro. Li no roteiro que a paixão dele é a leitura e que sua casa é construída a partir disso. Ele não só tem uma biblioteca fantástica como todos os ambientes da casa foram construídos de modo a se tornarem locais agradáveis para leitura. Isso me pareceu incrível.</p><p>E é desse jeito que eu me sinto, de repente, pronto para o papel. Rikki é a minha idealização de um futuro. A vida que eu almejaria ter, se pudesse.</p><p>Sim, é possível me conectar a ele. E essa constatação me vem quando vejo Aioros dar o sinal para que batam a claquete e a cena comece a ser rodada.</p><p>Basicamente, é uma cena rápida, porque nesse primeiro dia de gravações, o estúdio pediu uma amostra rápida de cenas com histórias dos três irmãos. Para cumprir a ordem, serão gravadas cenas bem iniciais hoje mesmo; um pouco das tramas de cada um dos irmãos.</p><p>No caso do Rikki, é uma cena que se inicia com o professor durante sua aula de Literatura, sob o olhar encantado de um aluno que julga ter encontrado seu irmão perdido. Depois, terminada a aula, Shun irá se aproximar de Rikki tentando já criar um elo com ele, mas de modo que demonstre o encantamento do mais novo e a simpatia que o professor apresentará em retorno. Camus e Milo deram diretrizes, criando diálogos que poderiam nos servir de exemplo, mas somos livres para levar a cena com nossas próprias palavras.</p><p>Com isso em mente, e me imaginando como um professor de Literatura, eu começo:</p><p>– Essa é a beleza desse livro. – inicio minha fala, virando o livro para a turma que me observa calada e atenta, e apontando para o parágrafo que eu havia acabado de ler para mim mesmo – Phileas Fogg era alguém que parecia ter tudo. Mas, embora fosse rico, seguia uma rotina que mais parecia um castigo que ele mesmo se impunha. – saio de trás da minha mesa e começo a caminhar pelas fileiras. Não gosto de ficar parado. – Ele não precisava acordar todo dia às 8 horas da manhã. Não precisava fazer a barba todo dia às 9 horas e 37 minutos. Porém, era o que sempre acontecia. E por quê? – enquanto caminho, percebo que os meus “alunos” vão girando o corpo em suas cadeiras para poderem me acompanhar. Pode ser mera atuação, mas eu gostei disso. Parecia que eu era um professor de verdade. E era gostosa essa sensação de poder compartilhar uma paixão minha. – Porque a vida dele estava vazia. Algo lhe faltava, mas ele não sabia o que era. Aqui, Júlio Verne nos demonstra uma sensação muito mais corriqueira do que alguns imaginam. Esse vazio existencial costuma ser muito presente na vida das pessoas. Paradoxal, não? – abro um sorriso simpático e vejo como os olhos de Shun parecem brilhar intensamente para mim – O engraçado é que muitos sequer notam esse vazio dentro de si. Quero dizer, as pessoas até sentem que falta algo, mas, em vez de parar, pensar, analisar, refletir... Muitas preferem ir preenchendo seus dias com coisas insignificantes, em uma busca vã da qual elas nem se dão conta. Afinal, quanto mais lotado o seu dia, cheio de coisas importantes ou não... menos tempo para pensar; menos tempo para sentir. Menos tempo para sentir que sua vida não está seguindo o caminho que você desejava... – nesse momento, eu deixei meu olhar se perder um pouco em algum ponto invisível da parede. Não sei quanto tempo ficaria assim, se Shun não me interrompesse:</p><p>– Professor... E Phileas Fogg faz alguma coisa para mudar essa situação?</p><p>– Faz, sim. Ele acaba entrando em uma aposta considerada louca: a de dar a volta ao mundo em 80 dias. E essa será a grande aventura de sua vida. – respondo enquanto regresso à minha mesa, depositando o livro sobre ela.</p><p>– Ah; e isso é o que vai dar a ele a sensação de que agora sua vida está completa? – Shun continua perguntando, com os olhos verdes sempre muito brilhantes e um sorriso sempre muito gentil.</p><p>– De certa forma, sim. Mas o fato de ele se apaixonar durante essa viagem ajuda também. Tanto que, no final, a ideia do casamento de Phileas Fogg representa o fechamento perfeito, pois o amor que ele encontrou é a peça final para completá-lo. Isso é bem comum na Literatura; o amor é, não poucas vezes, apresentado como a grande peça que falta para as pessoas serem felizes.</p><p>Nesse instante, escuto o som do sinal que indica o término da aula. Os alunos começam a organizar seus materiais para deixarem as carteiras. Eu sei que é tudo ficção, mas me deixo levar por aquele momento. Parece tão real que eu chego a me acreditar professor de verdade:</p><p>– Continuamos na próxima aula. Leiam os quinze primeiros capítulos da obra para a semana que vem, para podermos discutir algumas passagens. – dito isso, alguns alunos acenaram, outros fizeram alguma anotação e logo todos haviam deixado a sala, com exceção de um.</p><p>Shun.</p><p>Em minha mesa, eu pegava o livro de Júlio Verne e começava a colocá-lo dentro da pasta que me entregaram como sendo parte do meu figurino de professor, quando o rapazinho se aproximou, timidamente, de mim.</p><p>– ...Professor?</p><p>Levanto meu rosto tranquilamente e noto que Shun está levemente enrubescido. Acabo sorrindo; ele tem feições tão angelicais que a combinação desses traços com o rubor de sua face o deixaram gracioso. Exatamente como aqueles personagens virginais dos livros, que exalam pureza e encantam os que estão ao redor. Impossível não se deixar tocar por uma visão assim.</p><p>– Pois não? – e logo vou percebendo quem é Rikki. Rikki é simpático. Sim, ele é recluso e gosta de ter seu espaço, mas a vida não lhe foi tão dura que lhe obrigasse a ser duro de volta. A vida lhe permite ser mais gentil. E, não sei bem como explicar, mas me enxergar como aquele personagem estava sendo interessante. Era quase como viver uma realidade alternativa. Era como se eu pudesse me conhecer, se acaso tivesse vivido outra vida. Estava sendo uma situação bem curiosa e eu estava gostando de me descobrir assim.</p><p>– É... Eu... Gostei muito da sua aula. Muito mesmo. – Shun baixou o rosto logo depois de proferir essas palavras, denotando mais ainda sua timidez – Sei que foi apenas a nossa primeira aula, mas saiba que o senhor já me deixou uma ótima impressão.</p><p>– Por favor, não me chame de senhor. – deixei a pasta sobre a mesa e enfiei as mãos nos bolsos da minha calça preta, encarando-o agora. Eu estava vestindo uma camisa social branca e um blazer azul-marinho – Eu só tenho 31 anos, não sou tão velho assim. Pode me chamar de Rikki.</p><p>Shun então levantou os olhos. Ou ele era um ótimo ator ou então estava realmente encantado com alguma coisa em mim, exatamente como deveria ser, de acordo com o roteiro:</p><p>– Ah, eu chamei você de senhor por respeito! Eu não achei você velho! Quero dizer, você não parece velho! Digo; imaginei que fosse ser velho, mas aí vi que você não é... Mas não achei ruim, você parece ter experiência! Aliás, óbvio que você tem experiência, senão não estaria aqui, claro. Ou melhor, alguns professores estão aqui e não parecem ser muito experientes, mas esse não é bem o seu caso...</p><p>Shun disparou a falar e eu achei engraçado. Ele parecia estar realmente encontrando alguma dificuldade em me fazer um elogio. Até me lembrou a primeira conversa que havíamos tido. Terminei por interrompê-lo:</p><p>– Obrigado. – eu disse enfim – Considero que tudo isso foi um elogio. – e sorri levemente.</p><p>– E foi! Foi, sim! O que eu queria era dizer que gostei de você! Quero dizer, da sua aula! Aliás, de você também, né, porque você é quem deu a aula e se a aula foi boa, foi graças a você. – Shun olhava para os próprios pés enquanto desatava a falar de novo e eu achei aquela imagem divertida e também encantadora. Se Shun era assim na vida real, ele era uma pessoa fácil de se gostar, porque esse jeito dele era realmente cativante.</p><p>– É; normalmente, se o professor é bom, a matéria se torna mais interessante. E vice-versa. – sorri um pouco mais e cruzei os braços, esperando para ver se Shun voltaria a me fitar com aqueles grandes olhos verdes.</p><p>– Com certeza. – ele me respondeu, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans, como se não soubesse o que fazer com elas.</p><p>– Me desculpe, mas como é mesmo seu nome? Hoje é o primeiro dia de aula e eu ainda não memorizei os nomes de todos os alunos. – perguntei, na esperança de atrair aquele bonito olhar para mim.</p><p>– Shun. – dito e feito; ele levantou o rosto para me olhar nos olhos ao dar essa resposta – Muito prazer, eu devo ser o aluno mais velho da sala.</p><p>– Por que diz isso?</p><p>– Eu estou entrando só agora na faculdade, com 22 anos. Não entrei antes porque... Bem, eu estava meio perdido. Estava buscando me conhecer melhor e isso envolvia conhecer o meu passado... Aí estive só por conta disso nos últimos anos... Descobrindo mais sobre a minha história... – agora Shun falava sem retirar os olhos de cima dos meus.</p><p>– E encontrou o que buscava? – indaguei em um tom que me saiu surpreendentemente macio. A expressão delicada de Shun parecia inspirar em mim um lado muito mais terno que o normal.</p><p>– Eu... Acho que sim. Mas sinto que minha caminhada ainda não estava completa. Só agora, depois de ver a sua aula, eu compreendo que havia um vazio em mim, o qual precisava ser preenchido. – ao pronunciar essas palavras, Shun abriu um bonito sorriso, que arrancou de mim um grande sorriso de volta.</p><p>– Fico feliz de ter ajudado. Se precisar de algo mais, estarei à disposição.</p><p>– Corta! Perfeito! – escuto a voz de Aioros e pareço me dar conta da realidade. Por alguns segundos, eu quase tinha me esquecido de que tudo era ficção. Estava realmente mergulhado naquela vida, em que eu era professor. E tinha gostado disso.</p><p>O fato de o ambiente do set ficar bem escurecido enquanto a cena era gravada também ajudou a me fazer esquecer que tudo aquilo era apenas ficção. O único local vivamente iluminado era o cenário em que estávamos e, dessa forma, todo o resto pareceu desaparecer durante a gravação da cena.</p><p>Logo o silêncio se desfez e uma avalanche de vozes tomou conta do lugar. Nem tive tempo de dizer qualquer coisa para Shun, pois rápido fomos puxados, cada um para um lado. Shun foi levado para gravar outra cena, que seria um flashback, no qual ele se recordaria de sua trajetória para encontrar o irmão perdido. Aioria o levou para outro set já montado enquanto eu era puxado por Camus e Milo:</p><p>– Até que ficou bom. Gostamos dos improvisos, mas principalmente gostamos do fato de que não fugiu do que a cena pedia. – Milo começou a falar.</p><p>– Nós aprovamos você. – Camus disse, do seu modo frio – Mas trate de manter o nível. Não hesitaremos em repreendê-lo se fizer menos que isso. Sabemos que tem capacidade e não aceitaremos encenações feitas de qualquer jeito. Então, mais que um elogio, encare isso como sendo uma prévia da nossa cobrança, que será sempre constante.</p><p>– E agora, pode ir buscar o seu irmão? O set para gravar a cena do Ikky com o Shaka já está pronto. – Milo me pergunta e depois franze o cenho – Ou nem isso você pode fazer?</p><p>– Posso fazer isso, sim. Eu e meus irmãos não nos damos bem, mas nós somos capazes de trocar algumas poucas palavras civilizadamente. Vou para casa chamá-lo.</p><p>Encaminhei-me para a minha residência, fixada não muito longe dali e, no caminho, vi Aioros já dando algumas ordens de edição para a cena gravada. Ouvi inclusive ele dizer que era para a cena terminar com o áudio da minha voz, com a minha última frase sendo proferida, mas focando no rosto de Shun. O semblante de Shun demonstrou uma felicidade tão grande com o que eu disse que, de fato, era uma boa imagem para fechar aquela cena.</p><p>Não tinha sido uma experiência traumática. Muito pelo contrário, tinha sido até bem interessante. Mas agora eu não tinha tempo para ficar absorvendo com mais calma tudo o que havia se passado. Era preciso correr para casa, trocar de roupa, mudar o penteado e voltar para o set. E era preciso mudar meu temperamento; não só porque Ikky é bem diferente de Rikki nesse quesito, mas principalmente porque a cena dele com Shaka, de acordo com o roteiro, será bem mais tensa do que essa, gravada com Shun.</p><p>Respirei fundo. Era hora de reincorporar meu passado e trazer à tona o meu lado mais rebelde, imaturo e teimoso de volta.</p><p>Era hora de interpretar Ikky.</p><p>Continua...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Ikky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A troca de roupas tinha de ser rápida. O local de gravações estava em polvorosa; todos estavam preocupados em fazer com que o estúdio não desistisse daquele projeto. Tinha mesmo muita gente envolvida com a produção dessa série, dependendo mesmo de que ela desse certo. E boa parte da responsabilidade para tanto recaía sobre mim.</p><p>Nunca fui de fugir de responsabilidades. Aliás, costumo lidar tão bem com as minhas responsabilidades que as pessoas comumente pensam que eu gosto de carregar fardos do tipo. E não é bem assim. Apenas enxergo as coisas de uma forma muito simples: Se cada pessoa fizer sua parte bem feita, o mundo será um lugar melhor.</p><p>Por isso, não quero dar mais trabalho do que o necessário. Estão todos com pressa; então vou tentar agilizar o que puder da minha parte. Até porque eu odeio que fiquem me chamando a atenção. Não gosto que peguem no meu pé.</p><p>Entro em casa e, tão logo fecho a porta que dá para fora, vou já jogando longe os sapatos que estava calçando, ao mesmo tempo em que retiro o meu blazer, o qual deixo largado sobre o sofá. Então me dirijo à escada que dá acesso ao segundo andar, desabotoando a camisa social que trajava. Deixo-a pendurada no corrimão e trato de ir subindo as escadas que dão para o quarto e o closet dos irmãos. Subo de dois em dois degraus, apressado, enquanto vou desabotoando a minha calça. Ao chegar ao quarto, abandono a calça sobre a cama e entro no closet, em busca das roupas de Ikky. Pego uma camiseta azul e visto uma camisa de flanela vermelha por cima. Deixo a camisa aberta sobre a camiseta e dobro as mangas até o cotovelo. Coloco uma calça jeans e depois calço um par de tênis brancos. Corro então para a frente de um espelho, a fim de verificar como estou.</p><p>– Droga! – exclamo ao observar minha imagem – Já ia me esquecendo do cabelo!</p><p>O penteado de Rikki me deixa com um ar maduro, adulto. Mas agora preciso do contrário disso. Com as duas mãos, bagunço inteiramente o penteado. Depois, começo a remodelar os cabelos, criando um penteado bem mais jovial. Faço um topete, que anda muito na moda atualmente, e analiso a imagem que tenho diante de mim.</p><p>– Impressionante. Parece mesmo que rejuvenesci.</p><p>Respiro fundo e tento me lembrar de que agora estou na pele de um novo personagem. Ikky é muito mais temperamental e difícil. É, podemos dizer que ele é mais imaturo. E ele gosta de demonstrar claramente sua rebeldia.</p><p>Assim que concluí que estava pronto, deixei minha casa correndo. Nem me lembrei de que estava com sede e tinha prometido a mim mesmo que iria beber um gole d’água antes de sair. No entanto, acabei me esquecendo. Até pensei em voltar, mas foi só colocar os pés fora da casa que já fui avistado por Saga e Aioros. E é desse jeito, com a garganta seca, que me vejo rapidamente cercado pelos dois:</p><p>– Você deve ser o Ikky, certo? – o diretor já chegou perguntando – Por que demorou tanto?</p><p>Franzi o cenho e respondi rápido:</p><p>– Eu não demorei. Levei no máximo uns vinte minutos para...</p><p>– Exato; deve ter demorado, no máximo, uns vinte minutos desde que Rikki saiu daqui para chamá-lo. – Saga completou para mim – Aioros, está tudo correndo bem. Pressionar os atores não vai ajudar em nada.</p><p>– Saga, você me convidou para dirigir esse projeto. Eu aceitei, mas você sabe que eu não faço meu trabalho de qualquer modo. Levo tudo muito a sério. Então, não questione o meu modo de trabalhar, certo? – Aioros nunca usava um tom de voz alto, mas possuía sempre uma expressão séria e que, querendo ou não, impunha bastante respeito.</p><p>– Bom, eu já estou aqui. E se estão com tanta pressa, estamos perdendo tempo com essa conversa.</p><p>No fundo, apenas dei voz ao que pensava. Quando eu era mais novo, costumava verbalizar muito do que me vinha à cabeça. Mas, depois, fui achando que não valia tanto a pena e passei a preferir me calar, em vez de falar.</p><p>Mas agora era hora de reviver minha adolescência.</p><p>Saga olhou para mim e sorriu discretamente. Aioros ergueu apenas uma sobrancelha, como se estivesse me analisando:</p><p>– Nós ainda não nos conhecemos. Eu sou Aioros, diretor da série. Eu e meu irmão Aioria comandamos esse show. – ele fez questão de frisar – Você poderá conhecê-lo depois, porque agora ele está dirigindo uma cena com o ator que faz par com seu irmão Rikki. Aliás, é uma boa hora de você conhecer o seu parceiro de cena. – Aioros então gesticulou para o loiro de cabelos compridos que eu já sabia ser Shaka. O diretor o chamou com um movimento da mão direita, mas o loiro, que estava sentado em uma cadeira, falava ao celular. Shaka respondeu com um gesto breve, levantando o dedo indicador como se sinalizasse para o diretor esperar um minuto.</p><p>Eu pude perceber claramente que Aioros não gostou dessa resposta. Mas nada falou; balançou a cabeça e olhou para o lado, percebendo que o tal Shura, um dos advogados de Saori Kido, estava ali perto, com os braços cruzados, olhar penetrante e fisionomia muito séria, parecendo analisar a tudo e a todos.</p><p>– Esse cara ainda não foi embora? – Aioros falou para si mesmo e, ignorando-me por completo, foi falar com o advogado.</p><p>– A transformação está ótima. É incrível o que uma simples mudança de roupas é capaz de fazer. – Saga me falou, assim que Aioros se afastou – Está pronto para gravar essa cena?</p><p>– Acho que sim. Mas estou com a garganta seca e queria...</p><p>– Ah! Aí está o outro queridinho! – olho para o lado e vejo Afrodite se aproximando, usando um tom irônico e com uma expressão de quem não estava muito satisfeito – Você é o Ikky? Está atrasado!</p><p>– Mas o que deu em todo mundo para achar que eu me atrasei? Foram só vinte minutos que...</p><p>– Vinte e cinco, na verdade. Eu estava contando. E sabe por quê? Porque eu teria meia hora para ajeitar você antes de a cena ser gravada. Mas agora, o que me resta? Cinco minutos! Hoje o dia está corrido, sabia? – enquanto falava, Afrodite analisava meu cabelo e minhas roupas – Pelo menos, você está vestido de acordo com o papel. – o responsável pelos figurinos e maquiagem pegou então um pote e começou a passar com um pincel uma espécie de pó na minha cara.</p><p>– Pelo que sei, o papel é que está de acordo comigo. – respondi sério. Não gosto de tanta cobrança em cima de mim.</p><p>– Hum. – Ele interrompeu o que fazia para me encarar – Está se achando tanto assim, queridinho? Olha, vai tirando a cabeça das nuvens, porque se as gravações de hoje não forem satisfatórias, todo mundo aqui vai perder esse trabalho, incluindo você. Então não aja como uma estrela, porque você ainda não está nem perto disso. – e, sem mais nada para dizer, Afrodite me deu as costas e saiu, visivelmente nervoso.</p><p>– Eu estou agindo como uma “estrela”? – perguntei para Saga.</p><p>– Está, sim. – voltei-me para trás, para me deparar com Shaka, que, pelo visto, tinha finalizado a ligação e vindo até nós – Você e seus irmãos estão tendo um ataque de estrelismo antes mesmo de o programa começar para valer.</p><p>Olhei para o loiro, de cima a baixo. Ele mantinha essa postura de que me julgava e eu não gostei nada disso:</p><p>– Olha só, cara. Você não sabe de nada. Não sabe o que acontece naquela casa, não sabe quem eu sou. Então guarde suas análises pífias para você.</p><p>– Não preciso saber o que acontece naquela casa para saber que é ridículo o que você e seus irmãos pedem. Nunca gravar uma cena juntos? Nunca serem colocados juntos em um mesmo lugar, apenas porque não se dão bem? – Shaka mantinha exatamente a mesma posição, enquanto continuava a falar com aquele tom de voz que já me irritava bastante – Olha, eu convivo com gente muito poderosa e nem eles costumam ser tão cara-de-pau assim.</p><p>– Escuta aqui, eu... – acabei levantando um pouco meu tom de voz, mas terminei apenas esboçando um sorriso – Quer saber? Eu não vou me explicar para você. Se realmente é como o personagem que vai interpretar, isso quer dizer que você não passa de um cara rico que está acostumado com o mundo inteiro te bajulando. Bom; eu sou exatamente como o que está no papel que peguei. Eu não gosto de bajular, tampouco de caras metidos a donos do mundo, como você. Então, que tal isso? A gente se fala durante as cenas, apenas nas gravações. Fora delas, não trocamos uma palavra. Pode ser? – perguntei, já mais agressivo.</p><p>– Que previsível. Vai bancar a estrelinha comigo também? – o loiro riu, com desdém – Agora, eu também vou ter que seguir suas regras? Ah, faça-me o favor. Quando eu quiser falar com você, seja dentro ou fora de cena, eu o farei. Goste você ou não. – e, sem me deixar ter a última palavra, Shaka se retirou, do mesmo modo inabalável que mantivera durante toda a conversa.</p><p>– Sujeito chato. – bufei – Pelo menos, não vai ser difícil encenar minha raiva por ele nas gravações.</p><p>Saga, que continuava a meu lado, apenas riu.</p><p>– Aliás, me diga uma coisa. Se esse cara realmente é como o personagem da série, isso quer dizer que ele é rico. Um grande empresário. Certo? – indaguei ao produtor.</p><p>– Certo.</p><p>– Então por que ele está fazendo isso? Por que está gravando essa série? Não imagino que seja por dinheiro. E nem fama, pois na série o personagem já é bastante reconhecido pela sociedade. Imagino que Shaka também o seja.</p><p>– De fato, Shaka não precisa nem do dinheiro e nem da fama que a série pode proporcionar.</p><p>– Mas então por que ele está aqui?</p><p>– Bom... – Saga ficou brevemente pensativo – Não sei se deveria contar isso a você...</p><p>Olhei muito sério para o produtor. Ele então sorriu e me respondeu:</p><p>– Lembra-se do Mu? Nosso relações-públicas? Ele e Shaka são muito amigos. Segundo fiquei sabendo, Mu comentou sobre esse projeto com Shaka e brincou com ele, dizendo que ninguém se encaixaria melhor nesse papel do que Shaka. Mas aí, Mu provocou o amigo, dizendo que ele não poderia interpretar o personagem, porque Shaka não aguentaria a pressão de um set de gravação, coisas assim. Aí, nosso amigo empresário teria ficado com o orgulho ferido e aceitou trabalhar conosco.</p><p>– Está me dizendo que esse é o motivo pelo qual o cara entrou na série? Só porque Mu o provocou?</p><p>– Bem... sendo muito sincero, eu também acho que haja algo mais. Kanon tem certeza disso, porque a personalidade de Shaka nos dá a entender que ele não é movido por chantagens e provocações. Mas enfim... O que importa é que ele está aqui. E realmente é perfeito para o papel.</p><p>Antes que eu pudesse responder qualquer coisa, Aioros regressava para perto de nós:</p><p>– Cara insuportável. Ele e o Máscara de Morte vão ficar circulando o dia inteiro pelo set, para saber se tudo está em ordem e se as gravações estão seguindo conforme o esperado. – Aioros falou, demonstrando que não estava muito feliz com a presença dos advogados ali – Deixa estar. Vou fazer a minha parte e eles não vão ter do que reclamar. Está pronto, Ikky?</p><p>Acenei positivamente com a cabeça e me levaram para o set de gravações. O ambiente era uma elegante sala, que, de acordo com o roteiro, pertencia à mansão de Shaka na série.</p><p>– O negócio é o seguinte. Essa é a cena em que você está querendo um emprego como segurança do Shaka. Shaka vai fazer uma entrevista com você e as falas estão no papel. Mas, como dizem os nossos roteiristas, você pode improvisar o quanto quiser, contanto que não mude a essência da cena. – explicou-me Aioros, rapidamente, enquanto me colocava em cena.</p><p>– Falando neles... Olhem quem apareceu. – Saga apontou com os olhos para Camus, Milo e Kanon, que acabavam de chegar ali. Os três me observavam de forma distinta: Kanon, com satisfação. Milo, com curiosidade; e Camus, com aquele olhar reprovador de sempre. Dei de ombros e voltei a olhar para o cenário, situando-me nele.</p><p>– Ótimo, você já está agindo de acordo com o roteiro! – exclamou Aioros – Não quero perder nada, então vamos lá! Silêncio no estúdio! Ação!!</p><p>Exatamente do mesmo modo que aconteceu antes, o silêncio dominou o lugar. As luzes fora do set baixaram significativamente e, súbito assim, só parecia haver aquele cenário. Era possível ainda notar como havia muitos curiosos assistindo à cena, mas eu rapidamente me esqueci da presença dessas pessoas. Eu olhava para aquele cenário com algum deslumbramento. Não sei se tinham sido fiéis à mansão em que Shaka vivia, mas eu só conseguia pensar em como o mundo pode ser tão desigual. Aquele ambiente era rico, muito mais rico do que todos os lugares que eu já havia frequentado. O lustre, os móveis, o tapete... Tudo ali parecia denotar poder, dinheiro... Experimentei me sentar no sofá, tão imponente naquela sala. Meu rosto certamente expressou minha surpresa; eu nunca havia sentado em um sofá tão macio.</p><p>– Eu iria dizer para que ficasse à vontade, mas acho que não preciso. – o susto me fez levantar prontamente do sofá. E logo me achei um tolo; eu deveria estar esperando por isso. Afinal, eu iria gravar essa cena com Shaka, era lógico que ele fosse aparecer a qualquer momento.</p><p>O loiro, por sua vez, abriu um sorriso irritante, enquanto parecia me analisar. Depois, ele olhou para um papel em sua mão:</p><p>– Desculpe-me a demora; estava resolvendo uns negócios. Mas vamos logo ao que interessa. – passando rapidamente os olhos pelo papel, o loiro recomeçou a falar – Certo; seu nome é Ikky e você quer trabalhar para mim como um de meus seguranças. – Shaka olhava para o papel demonstrando pouco interesse ali – Mas devo dizer que seu currículo não é dos melhores...</p><p>Enfiei as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans, esperando que ele fosse mais claro.</p><p>– Em primeiro lugar, você não tem qualquer experiência. Em segundo lugar... que tipo de pessoa escreve que teve passagens pela polícia no próprio currículo?</p><p>Eu lembrei então que, no roteiro, o currículo de Ikky era bem fora do usual. Não tendo qualquer experiência que pudesse enriquecer seu currículo, Ikky optou por ser bastante sincero. Colocou ali que já tinha sido encaminhado à prisão algumas vezes, por conta de rachas de que já tinha participado. Eu, sinceramente, gostei dessa atitude. Quando mais jovem, eu era exatamente assim. Dizia o que pensava, fazia o que queria... Não escondia o que eu era; aliás, muito pelo contrário: eu fazia questão de que soubessem logo de cara quem eu era.</p><p>– Se você olhar bem, vai ver que eu não cometi nenhum crime grave. Fui preso algumas vezes, mas por causa de umas corridas de rua. Nada de mais.</p><p>– Nada de mais? Isso é ilegal.</p><p>– E...?</p><p>– E? É sério? Você não vê a contradição aqui? Quer que eu o contrate para ser meu segurança, mesmo tendo uma ficha criminal?</p><p>– Não vejo contradição alguma. Você quer alguém que cuide da sua segurança. Minha ficha criminal é resultado tão somente de um grande gosto por ação e aventura. Eu gosto de adrenalina. Isso quer dizer que sou muito indicado para esse trabalho, porque não vou ter medo de lidar com situações perigosas. Muito pelo contrário.</p><p>Shaka pareceu absorver minhas palavras com cuidado. Após alguns instantes de silêncio, ele continuou:</p><p>– Certo... Então me diga. Tem planos para o futuro?</p><p>Franzi o cenho, sem entender o porquê dessa pergunta.</p><p>– Quando entrevisto alguém para trabalhar para mim, gosto de saber tudo sobre essa pessoa. Gosto, por exemplo, de saber o que essa pessoa quer da vida. – Shaka complementou.</p><p>– Ah. Bom, eu... Tenho planos, sim. Quero trabalhar para a polícia.</p><p>O loiro abriu novamente aquele sorrisinho irritante.</p><p>– Ok. Agora você vai concordar comigo que isso pareceu mesmo contraditório.</p><p>– Não acho. – respondi prontamente – Como eu disse, gosto de adrenalina. É por isso que eu participava dos rachas. Mas, um dia, um policial me disse que, se eu gostava tanto de ação e perigo, havia um meio de viver assim sem ser preso toda semana. Ele me disse que eu poderia me tornar um policial.</p><p>– Entendo. E por que está aqui então? Por que se candidata ao emprego de segurança, em vez de estar tentando entrar para a polícia?</p><p>– Porque isso custa dinheiro. Eu quero e vou entrar para a polícia, fique sabendo desde já. Mas esse processo vai me custar dinheiro, dinheiro que eu não tenho agora. Preciso de trabalho e resolvi que o ideal seria trabalhar com algo que já me colocasse no caminho que eu quero, de certa forma.</p><p>– E por que eu deveria contratar você, se faz tanta questão de me dizer que pretende sair desse emprego assim que tiver a oportunidade?</p><p>– Porque você está diante de mim e, a essa altura, você já deveria saber que sou perfeito para esse trabalho. E, se for esperto, como teoricamente deve ser, vai me contratar independente do tempo que eu lhe ofereço ser grande ou pequeno. Afinal, você é um empresário renomado e deve saber que eu sou um bom negócio.</p><p>Shaka me olhou sério, de maneira enigmática. Eu, por minha vez, sentia algo interessante. Estava impressionado em ver como minha adolescência ressurgia tão facilmente. Esse meu jeito mais desbocado, de quem não tem medo de nada, porque ainda não conhece tanto da vida... Era gostoso reviver esse meu lado.</p><p>– Do jeito que você fala, garoto, quase me faz parecer que estamos em uma situação invertida. É quase como se eu estivesse em uma entrevista e você fosse senhor da situação. – Shaka falou, em um tom que não consegui desvendar.</p><p>– Pode-se dizer isso mesmo. Se não me contratar, vou atrás de outra pessoa. E acabaremos nos esbarrando um dia, no qual você irá se arrepender amargamente por ver que sou um ótimo segurança que você deixou escapar. – abri um breve sorriso de canto – Ah, e não me chame de garoto. – enfatizei, muito sério.</p><p>O empresário assumiu uma posição bastante pensativa. Quando ele ia dizer algo, um dos seguranças dele entrou na sala, a fim de lhe dar algumas informações sobre algo aleatório. Não prestei atenção ao que ele dizia; eu tão somente notava as roupas que ele trajava. Terno preto, gravata preta, óculos escuros. Imagem típica de um segurança.</p><p>Assim que o segurança deixou a sala, Shaka voltou a olhar para mim. De acordo com o roteiro, eu deveria fazer alguma observação acerca do segurança, comparando-me a ele, demonstrando que me via perfeitamente no lugar dele, encaixando-me tranquilamente no emprego requerido.</p><p>Contudo, resolvi seguir outro caminho.</p><p>– Tem mais uma coisa. – comecei a falar – Se me contratar, eu me recuso a usar essas roupas.</p><p>No mesmo instante, notei certa agitação no set. Com certeza, os roteiristas não entenderam o que eu estava fazendo. De qualquer modo, o diretor não cortou a cena, então eu prossegui:</p><p>– Como é? – Shaka ergueu uma sobrancelha, também sem entender aonde eu queria chegar.</p><p>– Essas roupas de segurança. O terno preto, os óculos escuros... Eu não vou usar isso.</p><p>– Está falando sério? – Shaka riu, sarcástico – Você vem a uma entrevista de emprego e quer impor regras?</p><p>– Pode-se dizer que sim. – respondi com uma legítima cara-de-pau – Você vai me desculpar, mas eu não me visto assim. Não quero parecer um clone dos outros.</p><p>Aqui, eu acho que já havia atingido minha adolescência completamente. Eu lembro, vividamente, como sempre odiei ter de ser igual aos outros. Eu nunca me encaixei àquela vila, sempre me senti diferente. Por isso, eu achava absurdo ter de me comportar como os outros. Eu detestava ter de ser como os outros, ter de me adequar, ter de me encaixar.</p><p>– Ah, sim. E, depois de me dizer isso, acha que ainda devo contratá-lo?</p><p>– Claro que sim, porque eu acredito que você não deva ser o tipo de pessoa que se preocupa demais com o que os outros pensam. Se os outros acharem ruim o fato de você possuir um segurança pessoal que não se veste como os outros... Quem se importa? Você deve ser maior do que tudo isso... Ou estou enganado e você é só mais um fantoche da sociedade, acatando todas as regras impostas por ela, preocupado em seguir tudo que é imposto, conforme manda o figurino? – provoquei com um sorriso de canto.</p><p>Minhas palavras pareceram atingir o loiro em cheio. E eu continuei:</p><p>– Se, para você, a roupa importa mais que a essência de uma pessoa, então sinceramente... Sou eu que não vou querer trabalhar para você. – finalizei.</p><p>Shaka respirou fundo. Olhou novamente para o meu currículo que ele tinha em mãos, mas não parecia realmente ler o que estava ali escrito. Creio que ele sondava dentro de si mesmo o que fazer.</p><p>– Vamos fazer um teste. Uma espécie de estágio probatório. Você terá uma semana para provar o seu valor. Aceito suas condições, mas você terá de mostrar que realmente vale a pena.</p><p>Abri um sorriso triunfante. O loiro notou e acrescentou:</p><p>– Não comemore ainda. Não estou dizendo que o emprego é seu. Eu sou muito exigente. Saiba que chances, eu dou muitas. O tempo inteiro, para muitas pessoas. E essas pessoas raramente conseguem corresponder às minhas expectativas.</p><p>Apesar dessas palavras, mantive o mesmo sorriso. Shaka pareceu levemente incomodado com isso:</p><p>– Preciso sair agora; tenho mais negócios a resolver. Espere aqui; o meu chefe de segurança virá lhe dar algumas instruções. Tenha um bom dia.</p><p>Dito isso, o loiro deu meia-volta e saiu da sala.</p><p>– Corta!! Muito bom!</p><p>Assim que a voz do diretor ecoou pelo set, as luzes se acenderam e a movimentação voltou a ser crescente no lugar. Rapidamente, vi Camus e Milo vindo em minha direção.</p><p>– Isso foi... arriscado. Muito arriscado, rapaz. – Camus começou dizendo – Passou longe do que tínhamos escrito.</p><p>– Mas... Foi interessante. Diferente do que tínhamos elaborado, mas bem interessante. – falou Milo.</p><p>– É, devo concordar que funcionou. Casou bem com a personalidade do Ikky. Acho que Saga e Kanon acertaram. Talvez os papéis funcionem mesmo para você e seus irmãos. – sorri satisfeito com essas palavras de Camus que, percebendo isso, fez questão de acrescentar – Mas isso não significa que eu concorde com essa história de você e seus irmãos não gravarem uma cena juntos. Ainda acho isso ridículo e de uma imaturidade sem tamanho.</p><p>– Bem, não posso fazer nada a respeito. As coisas são assim.</p><p>Nesse momento, fomos interrompidos por Aioros, que vinha acompanhado de Aioria.</p><p>– A cena ficou ótima! Vi apenas a parte final, porque estava terminando de gravar com Shun, mas gostei muito do que vi. Se bem que esse final ficou diferente do que era, não? – disse Aioria.</p><p>– Sim, tanto Ikky quanto Shaka modificaram a cena. Não era para haver a tal semana de teste, mas acho que isso ficou interessante. Na hora que notei a mudança, cheguei a olhar para Camus e Milo, mas eles disseram para deixar seguir. – respondeu Aioros.</p><p>– E onde está o Shaka? O que ele achou dessa mudança? – perguntei curioso. Eu vi que tinha pego o loiro de surpresa durante a cena e queria saber como ele se sentiu com isso.</p><p>– Já partiu. Ele tinha alguma reunião importante de negócios e já estava atrasado. – Aioros me respondeu, com um tom mais sereno. Pela primeira vez, esse diretor me parecia mais tranquilo – Pela primeira vez hoje, estou conseguindo me sentir otimista. Acho que esse projeto vai dar certo. – ele olhou para Saga e sorriu.</p><p>– Que bom que percebeu isso. E falo por mim e pelo meu irmão que não vão se arrepender de terem nos ouvido. – Saga sorriu de volta para o diretor e Aioria olhou para os lados, como se buscasse alguém:</p><p>– Falando no Kanon... Onde ele está?</p><p>– É mesmo. – disse Saga – Ele perdeu a cena de Ikky e Shaka.</p><p>– Mas não foi em vão! – Kanon apareceu subitamente, agitando uns papéis em sua mão.</p><p>– Kanon! Onde você estava? – quis saber o seu irmão gêmeo.</p><p>– Na casa dos três irmãos.</p><p>– O que estava fazendo lá? – perguntei nervoso. Isso me pareceu uma invasão de privacidade, algo de que não gosto nem um pouco.</p><p>– Eu estava querendo adiantar algumas coisas para ajudar Ikki a se arrumar para a cena dele. Sabe como é, já escolhendo as roupas para ele usar...</p><p>– Ele não podia fazer isso sozinho? – indagou Aioros.</p><p>– Não, porque ele estava meio... ocupado no momento. – Kanon acrescentou – E todos ficaram tão estressados com a demora de Ikky que eu quis fazer algo para ajudar, dando um jeito de Ikki se arrumar logo para vir aqui. De todo modo, o que importa é o que eu encontrei lá! Estava mexendo nas coisas do Ikki e descobri algo muito interessante.</p><p>– Você mexeu nas minhas coisas? – perguntei nervoso.</p><p>– Não. – Kanon respondeu – Nas coisa do seu irmão Ikki. – ele respondeu ironicamente – E achei algo que acredito ser mais uma peça para o sucesso dessa série! – o produtor falou empolgado.</p><p>– Do que está falando, Kanon? Está querendo acrescentar mais alguma coisa na série? Estamos muito em cima da hora para fazer algo assim! – disse Aioria, em um tom preocupado.</p><p>– Não estou querendo acrescentar nada. Apenas modificar uma coisa que já estava nos planos, tornando-a ainda melhor. – Kanon olhou nos rostos confusos de todos e sorriu – Não estão entendendo? Tudo bem, eu vou mostrar. Olhem aqui. – o produtor então apresentou os papéis que estavam em suas mãos.</p><p>E eu me senti profundamente violado naquele momento.</p><p>Continua...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Ikki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eu não estava conseguindo acreditar que Kanon tinha invadido a minha privacidade daquele jeito! Aquilo era imperdoável! Por acaso, ele não sabia o que eram limites?!</p><p>– Kanon, ninguém te deu liberdade para entrar na minha casa! E muito menos que mexesse em algo tão pessoal! – tentei alcançar os papéis que Kanon exibia, mas ele os afastou de mim, com um certo sorriso:</p><p>– O Ikki deixou eu pegar. E como esses papéis pertencem a ele...</p><p>– Não seja cínico, Kanon! – bradei – Ele não deixou você pegar! Ele nunca deixaria! Isso é muito pessoal e o Ikki odeia que mexam nas coisas dele! – falei ainda mais alto, sentindo o sangue começar a ferver.</p><p>– Até onde eu sei, Ikky... – Kanon continuava falando com uma tranquilidade imutável – Você e seus irmãos não se dão nada bem. Como você pode afirmar, com tanta certeza, do que o seu irmão gêmeo gosta ou não? Vocês são bem diferentes, lembra?</p><p>Kanon estava agindo tão cinicamente, de uma forma tão absurdamente provocativa, que eu não sabia o que ele queria ou aonde pretendia chegar com essa conversa. Mas se ele estava querendo levar um murro na cara, estava prestes a conseguir. Avancei para cima dele, de modo um tanto impensado, mas fui contido por Saga. Obviamente, o gêmeo maior percebeu o quanto seu irmão estava passando dos limites:</p><p>– Ikky, vamos fazer assim... Por que não diz para o seu irmão vir aqui fora? É a hora de gravar a cena dele mesmo... E aí ele resolve essa questão com o Kanon. Certo? Podemos fazer assim? – Saga disse, em um tom de voz brando.</p><p>Era claro que isso não era suficiente para me acalmar, mas tratei de respirar fundo para esfriar a cabeça. Essa imersão no meu passado, na minha adolescência, tinha sido tão bem sucedida que eu estava agindo como naquela época, sem pensar. Partir para cima de alguém que me provocasse, que me tentasse fazer de idiota, era a coisa mais comum para mim quando deixei a vila. Nos meus primeiros anos aqui fora, eu fui muito intempestivo. Acho que era um pouco da minha forma de defesa também. Mas, com o tempo, fui aprendendo a me conter. É lógico que não sou o exemplo da calma e da paciência hoje, mas os anos que se passaram me ajudaram a saber que há momentos em que não valem a pena se deixar levar por emoções tão passageiras e negativas, como a raiva. Simplesmente, tem horas que não vale a pena me rebaixar tanto.</p><p>Se bem que Kanon, agindo assim, está pedindo com força para eu me esquecer de tudo que aprendi todo esse tempo.</p><p>Respiro fundo de novo. E mais uma vez. Sei que meus olhos estão flamejando de raiva. Mas os únicos que parecem perceber isso são Kanon e Saga. Os roteiristas e os diretores parecem entretidos demais lendo os papéis aos quais eles não deveriam estar tendo acesso.</p><p>– Está bem. Eu vou entrar. – lembro-me que não posso jogar tudo para o alto. Minha vila depende de mim – Vou chamar o meu “irmão”. – pronuncio essa palavra por entre os dentes, de forma ameaçadora – E aí, Kanon... Você vai ter que se entender com ele. – se um olhar fosse capaz de matar, Kanon estaria morto e enterrado agora. Não disse mais nada; dei as costas para os produtores e me dirigi à minha casa. Apesar de parecer estar mais controlado por fora, por dentro eu ainda estava enfurecido.</p><p>Assim que entrei em casa, fechei e tranquei a porta, embora isso agora não parecesse fazer diferença. Pelo visto, Kanon tinha uma outra chave da casa. Subi correndo para os quartos, a fim de verificar como estavam as coisas por lá.</p><p>A casa não era imensa, mas seria o bastante para abrigar três pessoas. No andar de cima, ficavam três quartos que se ligavam por meio de um closet, o qual se localizava na área central desse andar, colado ao banheiro que serviria para os três irmãos. O banheiro era grande, tinha uma ducha excelente e uma banheira larga o bastante para duas pessoas. Chegaram a fazer uma pia com três cubas, o que achei um exagero, mas compreendi o motivo: Achava-se que eram três irmãos que iriam usufruir de tudo aquilo...</p><p>Eu não preciso de três quartos, de modo que escolhi um para dormir. Os outros eu praticamente não uso. Ou melhor, em um deles, eu guardei alguns pertences que não utilizo diariamente, mas que me são muito queridos e que, por terem seu valor, eu gosto de manter escondidos da vista dos outros. Então, deixei em um armário desse quarto os tais pertences.</p><p>E foi exatamente ali que Kanon resolveu mexer.</p><p>Nesse quarto em que guardei com mais cuidado algumas de minhas coisas, eu logo vi a pequena caixa de madeira aberta sobre a cama. E vazia. Claro, todos os papéis que estavam nela agora eram exibidos lá fora pelo produtor enxerido. Abri a porta do armário para checar se ele havia mexido em mais algumas coisas e, sem dificuldade, percebi que sim. Embora ele tivesse pegado apenas os meus papéis, tudo ali estava fora do lugar.</p><p>Bufei, profundamente zangado. Passei a mão pelos cabelos, como tinha o costume de fazer quando me sentia furioso, desalinhando os fios do penteado do Ikky. Mas não tinha problema.</p><p>Ikki andava com o cabelo rebelde.</p><p>Voltei para o quarto que escolhi para ser meu, de fato, a fim de me trocar. Ao menos, uma parte do que Kanon disse não era mentira. Ele realmente tinha escolhido já uma roupa para eu usar. Sobre a minha cama, estava uma calça jeans escura e surrada, uma camiseta de banda de rock com aparência desgastada, uma jaqueta de couro preta e um par de botas coturno também pretas. Ao menos, era um tipo de roupa com a qual eu me sentia bem à vontade. Tratei de me vestir logo, porque tinha contas para acertar com aquele maldito produtor.</p><p>Antes de descer, olhei-me no espelho e baguncei ainda mais os cabelos. O aspecto revolto me fazia sentir que eu voltava ao meu momento presente. Aquele era o Ikki com o qual eu estava acostumado a lidar.</p><p>Desci correndo, mas me lembrei de que ainda estava com sede. Dessa vez, fui até a cozinha, que era larga e possuía um estilo americano; separava-se da sala de jantar por um balcão. Aliás, a sala de jantar e a de estar eram dois ambientes que se mesclavam bem, não tendo qualquer parede para separá-las. Próximo à entrada da casa estava o outro banheiro da residência, que era menor, pois não possuía uma banheira, e que teoricamente seria para visitas. Porém, eu não receberia visitas, então eu basicamente nunca entrava ali e o lugar mais parecia de enfeite que qualquer outra coisa.</p><p>Na cozinha, enchi um grande copo com água gelada e bebi em um único gole. Enchi outro copo logo em seguida e novamente o entornei de uma vez. Depois do terceiro copo, finalmente me senti saciado e pronto para deixar a casa.</p><p>A princípio, pensei que isso me deixaria com a cabeça menos quente. Mas me enganei.</p><p>Assim que saí, avistei Afrodite, que vinha com a mesma expressão de revolta usada contra Ikky. Certamente, ele vinha me dar uma bronca por estar atrasado e as mesmas coisas que disse antes para o “outro irmão”. Só que eu não estava com paciência para isso:</p><p>– Agora não, cara. – literalmente passei reto pelo responsável do figurino e maquiagem, que ficou estático e atônito ao me ver passar por ele quase estampando a minha mão no seu rosto. No momento, eu só tinha olhos para uma pessoa.</p><p>– Kanon! – assim que me vi próximo o bastante, chamei pelo produtor, que parecia ter uma conversa animada com o irmão, os diretores e os roteiristas – Temos que conversar. – cruzei os braços, nervoso, como se assim pudesse me conter e evitar um gesto mais violento.</p><p>– Ah! Ikki! – o gêmeo menor se voltou para mim com aquele mesmo sorriso cínico que estava exibindo antes – Que bom vê-lo! Estávamos esperando por você! Venha aqui; deixe-me apresentá-lo para...</p><p>– Cale essa boca. – peguei Kanon pelo braço e o puxei para longe dos outros, que ficaram olhando sem compreender o que acontecia. Saga, porém, devia entender muito bem e dependia dele inventar uma boa desculpa para minha atitude agora. Eu é que não iria me preocupar com isso no momento. Arrastei Kanon comigo para longe de onde ficaram os outros, até chegarmos a um lugar mais vazio – Qual é o seu problema? Quem mandou você mexer nas minhas coisas?! Pior ainda; quem deixou você expor minhas coisas daquele jeito?!</p><p>– Ok, calma! Eu sei que você deve estar um pouco nervoso... – Kanon começou a falar, desvencilhando seu braço de mim.</p><p>– Um pouco? Só um pouco?! – falei mais alto – Eu estou furioso, Kanon! Me dê um motivo, pelo menos um bom motivo para eu não enterrar um murro na sua cara-de-pau! – a verdade é que eu não iria bater nele; pelo menos, não queria agir assim. Mas eu precisava verbalizar o ódio que estava sentindo, era o mínimo que podia fazer.</p><p>– Eu tenho um bom motivo! Aliás, tenho um ótimo motivo. Mas vamos nos acalmar? Estamos chamando atenção indesejada aqui...</p><p>Eu não disse nada, embora reconhecesse que chamar atenção ali não era boa coisa. Cruzei os braços sobre meu peito outra vez, demonstrando minha impaciência, e esperei que ele se explicasse.</p><p>– Bom, antes de mais nada... – Kanon começou a falar, enquanto arrumava suas roupas notavelmente caras sobre seu corpo – Você também tem culpa nessa história. Eu não teria descoberto algo se você não escondesse isso de nós.</p><p>– Eu não escondi coisa alguma! Mas em nenhum momento vocês me disseram que eu precisava expor cada detalhe da minha vida! E, caso isso não tenha ficado claro, eu não gosto de me expor.</p><p>– Sim, eu sei. Você é extremamente reservado e isso é ótimo, porque casa perfeitamente com o nosso propósito. Mas... Bom, como posso dizer... Não é que meu irmão e eu não confiemos em você... O problema é que... Ora, Ikki. Você pode nos culpar por isso? Não há qualquer documento escrito a seu respeito, a não ser o que fornecemos recentemente para que você pudesse participar do programa. Porém, fora isso, não existe nada. Dá para desconfiar um pouco, não? Então eu resolvi dar uma olhada na sua casa. Afinal, tudo o que você tem estaria ali. Se houvesse algo errado, se você estivesse encrencado com alguma coisa, eu ficaria sabendo. Mas olha, se descobrisse algo, não viraríamos as costas para você, viu? Realmente precisamos da sua ajuda para essa série acontecer. Contudo, se eu soubesse da existência de algum problema com antecedência, poderia ser mais fácil de encontrar um meio de resolver. Entende?</p><p>Eu não respondi nada. Continuei calado e apenas fitando com frieza o rosto do produtor.</p><p>– Então... Veja pelo lado positivo! Não encontrei nada de errado! Pelo visto, você é realmente só um cara isolado que gosta de vagar pelo mundo, desprendido de tudo! – exclamou Kanon.</p><p>Bufei, zangado. Esse papo estúpido não me levaria a lugar algum. Meneei a cabeça e voltei a andar, deixando o produtor de lado.</p><p>– Ikki, espere! Aonde está indo? Eu não terminei de falar!</p><p>– Não estou interessado em ouvir. – continuei andando, sem dar maior atenção ao outro – Vou lá pegar meus papéis de volta e guardá-los no lugar de onde não deveriam ter saído.</p><p>– Essa é a questão! Aquilo não deveria estar guardado! Rapaz, você tem talento! Por que esconder isso?</p><p>– Talento? Não é nada disso! Aquilo ali... Aquilo é só... – sacudi a cabeça como forma de terminar a frase.</p><p>– É talento, sim. Aquelas letras são muito boas! Foi realmente você quem escreveu?</p><p>– Sim. Mas...</p><p>– E você toca também? Eu vi que tem um violão no seu armário!</p><p>– É, mas...</p><p>– E você canta? Além de escrever as letras e tocar o violão, você canta? – nesse momento, pude ver como os olhos de Kanon brilharam. Era exatamente o mesmo brilho de quando ele teve a inusitada ideia de esconder do mundo que os três irmãos da série eram interpretados por uma única pessoa.</p><p>– Eu canto para dar voz ao que escrevo, mas não é nada que...</p><p>– Ah, que ótimo! Que ótimo, que ótimo! – a voz de Kanon demonstrava uma grande empolgação, enquanto ele me parecia mais agitado que o normal – Essa série vai ser um sucesso! Um sucesso maior do que eu imaginava! – o produtor agora falava consigo mesmo. Kanon então me puxou para voltarmos aonde estavam os outros, que pareciam ainda curiosos com meu surgimento abrupto e a forma como arranquei o produtor dali. Mas assim que nos aproximamos do grupo, nem tive tempo de dizer qualquer coisa. Foi Kanon quem logo começou a falar:</p><p>– Certo, pessoas! Vamos falar do que interessa. Antes de mais nada, esse é o Ikki, o terceiro irmão. E Ikki, esses são os roteiristas. – apontou para Camus e Milo – E esses são os diretores. – apontou para Aioros e Aioria.</p><p>– Kanon... – Saga começou a falar – Não acha melhor deixarmos que se apresentem de forma mais adequada? Sabe como é, essa é a primeira vez que Ikki está vendo essas pessoas... – Saga tentou dar um toque no irmão, mas Kanon não pareceu muito preocupado com isso agora.</p><p>– Já estão apresentados; se quiserem se aprofundar nisso, eles terão tempo depois. Como eu disse, temos coisas mais importantes a discutir agora. Eu acabei de falar com Ikki e ele me confirmou que as letras são de sua autoria. Aliás, não apenas isso. Ele canta também. – disse Kanon, com um enorme sorriso em seu rosto.</p><p>– É mesmo? Bom, isso pode ser mesmo interessante, então... – comentou Milo.</p><p>– Do que vocês estão falando? E onde estão os meus papéis? – indaguei, percebendo que eles não tinham mais as minhas letras em suas mãos.</p><p>– É muito simples, Ikki. Estamos vivendo uma era difícil para a área do entretenimento. Não é fácil vencer nesse mundo. São tantos setores; a competitividade é forte. As pessoas buscam meios diversos de encontrar diversão. Então, se quisermos ser bem sucedidos, é importante que não apostemos todas as nossas cartas em uma jogada só. Em outras palavras... Nosso seriado é bom, tem uma boa história, uma boa premissa. Mas não podemos ficar apenas nisso. E a seguinte ideia me veio à mente, depois de encontrar os seus papéis. Já apresentei a ideia para o meu irmão, para os nossos queridos diretores e sábios roteiristas. E eles concordam que é mesmo uma boa ideia – aliás, como toda ideia que eu tenho. – Kanon riu do próprio comentário, mas como não esbocei qualquer sinal de aprovação para o que ele dizia, o produtor prosseguiu – Ikki, imagino que esteja a par do sucesso daquela série que está passando atualmente, chamada “Vida e Voz”.</p><p>– Acho que já ouvi algo a respeito. É um reality show sobre a vida de um cantor de sucesso, não?</p><p>– Mais ou menos. – Kanon continuou – Na verdade,esse programa foi uma tremenda jogada de marketing! Muito bem feita, tanto que estão colhendo ótimos frutos agora. O que ocorre é que havia o interesse de lançar um cantor nas paradas de sucesso. Era para a pessoa se tornar o grande hit do momento. Daí, o que fizeram? Primeiro, escolheram um carinha razoável, que agradaria aos olhos do público e pronto. Contrataram um desses caras que vive escrevendo letras de sucesso para cantores famosos e fechou; um cantor de sucesso estava praticamente pronto! Mas aí é que veio o diferencial deles. Sabe, para um produto fazer sucesso, tudo depende da maneira como ele é lançado. E aqui os caras acertaram em cheio. Em vez de produzir um CD ou levar o garoto para shows, resolveram criar um programa que mostra a vida dele. O público foi criando empatia, acostumando-se com o rapaz, apegando-se a ele... E aí, quando se começou a mostrar sua carreira musical – que, diga-se de passagem, foi totalmente produzida pelas mesmas pessoas que produzem a série –, não deu outra! O sucesso foi imediato! Aí, uma coisa alimenta a outra! A série faz sucesso por causa das músicas que são emplacadas porque são do garoto que faz sucesso nessa série! Percebe? É uma boa jogada! Um sucesso duplo, e muito rentável! Ganha-se com a TV e com música também. Lançamento de CDs, shows...</p><p>– Espera um pouco! – agora eu começava a entender – Se está pensando que eu vou...</p><p>– Antes que diga qualquer coisa, deixe-me só terminar de expor minha ideia. – pediu Kanon – O que nós temos aqui, Ikki, é uma verdadeira mina de ouro. Nossa série, em qualidade, é muito superior à desse garoto. A história, as tramas... Tenho certeza que vão chamar mais atenção do público. Agora, pense comigo... Imagine se um dos personagens cante alguma música na série? Puxa, o público vai amar! E vai querer fazer downloads e comprar CDs... Vai estar no Youtube... Vai ser uma divulgação enorme para a nossa série! E as músicas aqui serão de mais qualidade também. Nós vimos as letras que você escreve; são muito superiores às do garoto, que, por sinal, nem é autor das próprias canções. Diferente de você. No seu caso, é tudo tão real! Tão verdadeiro! Inclusive, Ikki... É impressionante como você e esse papel realmente nasceram um para o outro! Suas letras simplesmente casam-se com a vida do personagem na série! É perfeito!</p><p>– É, mas eu não estou interessado. – falei, por fim – Essas letras são muito particulares e não é algo que eu queira sair mostrando para o mundo inteiro ver. Aliás, onde estão os meus papéis, hein? – perguntei mais uma vez, olhando para os lados e nervoso.</p><p>– Mas Ikki... Kanon tem razão. – foi a vez de Saga se posicionar – Essas letras parecem compor uma parte sua. O personagem ficará mais completo se essa parte puder transparecer no seriado.</p><p>– Já disse que não.</p><p>– Se suas músicas emplacarem... Você pode ganhar uma grana extra. – Kanon voltou a dizer. Os diretores e os roteiristas não se manifestavam. Não sei se estavam respeitando o meu direito de não querer, mas pareciam preferir não se envolver nessa discussão, embora fosse notável que eles parecessem concordar com os produtores.</p><p>– Eu não preciso de grana extra. – não menti. Não sou ambicioso. Não estou nesse projeto por dinheiro. Ou melhor, não para mim. E já estou ganhando o bastante para ajudar minha vila. Não preciso correr atrás de mais – E onde estão os meus papéis, afinal?! – quis saber, mais zangado e procurando com os olhos pelas minhas letras. E aí eu vi, finalmente. Sentado em uma cadeira, tranquilamente, como se estivesse alheio ao mundo, estava o tal Hyoga, lendo meus papéis e ignorando o fato de eu já ter gritado umas três vezes pedindo por eles.</p><p>Nervoso, caminhei a passos largos até ele e, sem cerimônias, arranquei os papéis de suas mãos.</p><p>– Ei! – o loiro bradou, erguendo os olhos de um azul muito claro na minha direção – Não tem educação?</p><p>– Você é que não deve ter. Não sabe que é falta de educação mexer em algo que não lhe pertence? – respondi.</p><p>– Pois eu tive permissão para ver esses papéis. Cheguei aqui para gravar a cena e as pessoas estavam discutindo mudanças na parte que eu iria gravar. Eu quis saber o porquê e os roteiristas me entregaram isso. – falou Hyoga, em um tom altivo e seguro.</p><p>– Acontece que isso é meu e não deveria estar circulando por aí! E não vai haver mudança na cena; vai tudo permanecer exatamente como era. Ouviram? – olhei feio para os roteiristas.</p><p>– Isso é seu? Foi você quem escreveu? – o loiro perguntou.</p><p>– Foi. Mas isso não é da sua conta.</p><p>– Eu gostei bastante. – Hyoga sorriu de leve, olhando para os papéis em minhas mãos – Você vai cantar suas letras no seriado?</p><p>– Já disse que não! Isso não estava nos planos e nada vai mudar! Não era para as minhas letras estarem aqui; não era para terem visto! Isso é meu e é algo muito particular, que eu não quero que os outros tomem conhecimento!</p><p>– Sério? – Hyoga sorriu de canto, num misto de surpresa e deboche – E você acredita mesmo nisso que está me falando?</p><p>A pergunta dele me desconcertou. Fiquei olhando para ele, meio confuso. Ora, era claro que eu acreditava! Certo...?</p><p>– Sabe, Ikki... É Ikki, não é mesmo? Eu sou Hyoga, a propósito. Seu parceiro de cena. – o loiro abriu um sorriso mais cordial e prosseguiu – Eu li sobre você nos roteiros que nos passaram. Ok, eu li sobre o personagem que você vai interpretar; mas nos disseram que somos como esses personagens, correto? Eu, ao menos, me identifico inteiramente com o personagem que vou incorporar. E, se isso valer também para você, então acho que posso dizer algumas palavras a seu respeito. Aquelas letras que você escreveu... Sabe, elas me parecem um desabafo. Parecem uma forma de você se comunicar com o mundo. Você é uma pessoa isolada e que gosta da sua solidão. Ótimo, bom para você. Mas, pelo visto, seu isolamento total não lhe é suficiente. Você tem necessidade de dizer algo. Você precisa dizer algo, nem que seja pelo simples ato de dizer. E eu te compreendo. Às vezes, a gente realmente precisa colocar algo para fora. Faz bem. A gente se sente mais leve. Provavelmente, você nem está querendo uma resposta; é simplesmente uma questão de expressar como se sente.</p><p>Eu me calei inteiramente. As palavras dele haviam sido bastante certeiras.</p><p>– E se você está se expressando, não seria interessante que suas palavras fossem ouvidas? – o loiro continuou falando, no mesmo tom pausado e tranquilo.</p><p>– Não necessariamente. – revidei rápido.</p><p>– Tem certeza? – novamente, Hyoga fazia uso de um tom que instantaneamente me levava a questionar o que eu acabava de dizer – Porque, a meu ver... Se você escreveu essas letras, se fez questão de colocá-las no papel, é porque essas palavras precisavam sair de dentro de você. Elas precisavam ser colocadas para fora. E você fez isso; consequentemente deve ter se sentido bem. Mas sabe... Eu acho que se sentiria muito melhor se elas ganhassem voz. Afinal, no fundo, o que você quer, o que anseia, o que precisa é que elas ganhem corpo de fato. Você precisa realmente pôr para fora o que está sentindo. E isso não acontece quando elas são apenas escritas. Quer saber; na verdade, quando se coloca as palavras no papel, elas continuam aprisionadas. E elas têm mesmo é de ser lançadas ao vento. Se cantá-las, é isso que estará fazendo.</p><p>Hyoga terminou o que dizia em um tom muito sugestivo. E me fez pensar, não posso negar. Kanon, que havia se aproximado de nós e ouvido toda a conversa, aproveitou o momento para interceder:</p><p>– Olha, Ikki... Ninguém aqui quer obrigá-lo a nada. Mas tudo isso que Hyoga disse faz sentido, não faz? Então, que tal tentarmos o seguinte? Vamos fazer um teste. A cena que vocês dois iriam gravar seria do primeiro encontro entre os personagens. Hyoga é um jornalista que foi em busca de Ikki por saber que ele conhece grandes e importantes nomes do crime. Depois de conversar com muitas fontes, ele finalmente descobriu onde encontrar o Ikki, que é no seu bar preferido. Bem, na cena inicial, Ikki estaria bebendo sozinho em uma mesa, quando Hyoga chegaria para interrogá-lo. Contudo, conversando com Camus e Milo, concluímos que seria uma boa mudança se, na hora em que Hyoga entrasse no bar, Ikki estivesse no palco.</p><p>– Sim, faz sentido o que Hyoga disse. – completou Camus, que apareceu ali também – Ikki é isolado, mas caberia como uma luva em sua complexa personalidade, que ele gostasse de cantar, vez ou outra, para estranhos e desconhecidos.</p><p>– Seria uma espécie de conversa sem retorno, onde ele poderia desaguar o que sente sem grandes compromissos. – acrescentou Milo – É um bom meio de conhecermos mais do Ikki, já que ele é o mais reservado dos personagens.</p><p>Respirei pesadamente. Saga então se pôs ao meu lado e colocou a mão em meu ombro:</p><p>– Podemos fazer o teste, Ikki? Se depois, mesmo assim, você não quiser...</p><p>– Está bem. – acedi – Podemos tentar.</p><p>Não sei exatamente quando eu mudei de ideia, ou qual argumento me fez mudar o que dizia. Mas, de repente, o que eles diziam não me parecia mais um absurdo.</p><p>Não foi preciso mexer em muita coisa no cenário já montado para a gravação dessa cena. Já havia até mesmo um pequeno palco, onde normalmente alguém estaria se apresentando. O bar tinha um jeito meio rústico, mas não chegava a ser um verdadeiro pé sujo. Tinha um ar mais alternativo e a ambientação era bem agradável. A luminosidade não era muita, o que também era do meu gosto. Enfim; parecia-me o tipo de lugar onde eu realmente gostaria de ficar.</p><p>Os figurantes colocaram-se em cena. Eu me dirigi ao palco, mas antes tinha ido até minha casa para pegar meu violão. Se era para fazer isso, então faria bem feito.</p><p>Kanon me disse que eu podia escolher a letra que eu quisesse para essa cena. Escolhi uma das minhas preferidas. Pouco tempo depois de sair da minha vila,eu me lembro de ter conhecido o cinema. Uma das minhas paixões logo se tornou os filmes de faroeste. A ideia de ser um cavaleiro solitário combinava muito comigo e foi com base nisso que escrevi essa canção.</p><p>Já em cena, as luzes começaram a baixar. Ficou apenas a pouca luminosidade do cenário. Hyoga não estava sentado em nenhuma mesa; ele estava em pé, segurando uma garrafa e próximo à parede do bar. Ele me olhava fixamente e eu pude notar como aqueles olhos azuis pareciam brilhar ainda mais intensamente no escuro.</p><p>– Atenção! – gritou Aioros – Silêncio no estúdio! E... Ação!!!</p><p>It's all the same, only the names will change</p><p>Everyday it seems we're wasting away</p><p>Another place where the faces are so cold</p><p>I'd drive all night just to get back home</p><p> </p><p>I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride</p><p>I'm wanted dead or alive</p><p>Wanted dead or alive</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes I sleep, sometimes it's not for days</p><p>The people I meet</p><p>Always go their separate ways</p><p>Sometimes you tell the day by the bottle that you drink</p><p>And times when you're all alone all you do is think</p><p> </p><p>I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride</p><p>I'm wanted (wanted) dead or alive</p><p>Wanted (wanted) dead or alive</p><p> </p><p>Oh and I ride!</p><p> </p><p>I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride</p><p>I'm wanted (wanted) dead or alive</p><p> </p><p>And I walk these streets, a loaded six string on my back</p><p>I play for keeps, 'cause I might not make it back</p><p>I've been everywhere, still I'm standing tall</p><p>I've seen a million faces and I've rocked them all</p><p> </p><p>'Cause I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride</p><p>I'm wanted (wanted) dead or alive</p><p>'Cause I'm a cowboy, I got the night on my side</p><p>I'm wanted (wanted) dead or alive</p><p>And I ride, dead or alive</p><p>I still drive, dead or alive</p><p> </p><p>[TRADUÇÃO]</p><p>É tudo igual, só os nomes vão mudar</p><p>Todo dia parece que estamos definhando</p><p>Outro lugar onde os rostos são tão frios</p><p>Eu dirigiria a noite toda só para voltar para casa</p><p> </p><p>Eu sou um cowboy, em um cavalo de aço eu cavalgo</p><p>Eu sou procurado morto ou vivo</p><p>Procurado morto ou vivo</p><p> </p><p>Às vezes eu durmo, às vezes não, por vários dias</p><p>E as pessoas que conheço</p><p>Sempre seguem caminhos diferentes</p><p>Às vezes, você conta os dias pelas garrafas que você bebe</p><p>E quando está totalmente sozinho, tudo que faz é pensar</p><p> </p><p>Eu sou um cowboy, em um cavalo de aço eu cavalgo</p><p>Eu sou procurado (procurado) morto ou vivo</p><p>Procurado (procurado) morto ou vivo</p><p> </p><p>Oh e eu cavalgo!</p><p> </p><p>Eu sou um cowboy, em um cavalo de aço eu cavalgo</p><p>Eu sou procurado (procurado) morto ou vivo</p><p> </p><p>E ando nessas ruas, com um six string carregado nas costas*</p><p>Jogo pra valer, porque posso não conseguir voltar</p><p>Já estive em toda parte, e continuo de pé</p><p>Já vi um milhão de rostos e eu abalei todos eles</p><p> </p><p>Porque eu sou um cowboy, em um cavalo de aço eu cavalgo</p><p>Eu sou procurado (procurado), morto ou vivo</p><p>Porque eu sou um cowboy, Eu tenho a noite ao meu lado</p><p>Eu sou procurado (procurado), morto ou vivo</p><p>E eu cavalgo, morto ou vivo</p><p>E ainda dirijo, morto ou vivo</p><p>Hyoga estava certo. Eu me senti vivo. Céus, como eu me senti vivo! Como nunca antes! Sim, eu já havia cantarolado essa música para mim mesmo, mas não era a mesma coisa. Por mais que aquele cenário fosse mera ficção, isso não importava. Aqueles figurantes eram pessoas. E eu pude sentir que minha música tinha tocado aquelas pessoas, de alguma forma. Foi uma conexão interessante, boa, nova. Normalmente eu não sinto que consigo interagir com os outros. E, dessa vez, foi diferente. Era como se eu conseguisse me expressar, era como se eu realmente conseguisse me mostrar. É estranho explicar, mas era como se eu existisse de fato, enfim, naquele momento.</p><p>E, durante toda a canção, meus olhos permaneceram ligados aos de Hyoga. De algum modo, aquela conexão me deu a força de que eu precisava para ir até o fim. Afinal, aquilo tinha sido muito novo e o novo pode ser apavorante. Mas também é empolgante. Ao término, recebi alguns aplausos dos presentes no bar e não soube muito bem como responder àquilo. Então apenas deixei meu violão de lado e fui para uma mesa vazia, que ficava mais no canto. Sentei ali e, sem que precisasse pedir, um garçom me deixou uma cerveja ali. Era como se eu fosse tão assíduo ao local, que nem precisasse dizer o que quero ou como quero. Gostei disso.</p><p>Virei a garrafa para beber um gole e abri um discreto sorriso. Ora, o que eu havia pensado? Eles não iriam servir bebida alcoólica enquanto estivéssemos gravando. De fato, não seria o mais indicado. Então, bebi mais um gole do refrigerante disfarçado de cerveja quando notei que alguém se sentava diante de mim.</p><p>Era Hyoga.</p><p>Ele se sentou e sorriu.</p><p>– E então? Como se sentiu?</p><p>Pisquei os olhos, sem entender.</p><p>– Foi bom, não? Cantar, colocar para fora o que estava sentindo.</p><p>Franzi o cenho. Hyoga tinha se esquecido de que estávamos gravando?</p><p>O loiro riu de leve.</p><p>– Deu para perceber que sua música é muito intensa. Sua letra parece uma catarse necessária, uma forma de expressão.</p><p>Não, Hyoga não tinha se esquecido de que estávamos gravando. Mas ele realmente conseguia fundir quem ele era com seu personagem, pelo visto.</p><p>– E você é o quê? Algum tipo de poeta para me dizer essas coisas? – resmunguei.</p><p>– Não. Mas entendo de palavras e do uso que podemos fazer delas. Sou jornalista. Prazer, Hyoga. – e o loiro me estendeu a mão por cima da mesa.</p><p>Olhei para a mão dele e não esbocei reação. Hyoga agia com naturalidade, mas eu não me sentia à vontade. A novidade do que eu tinha acabado de fazer ainda permeava meu corpo por inteiro. Ele então completou:</p><p>– E você é Ikki.</p><p>– E você sabe disso por quê?</p><p>– Porque eu sei das coisas que me interessam saber. Eu estou escrevendo uma matéria e preciso da sua ajuda.</p><p>– Se me conhecesse, saberia que vir atrás de mim seria perda de tempo. – na minha vida real, se um jornalista viesse atrás de mim, eu obviamente não daria papo. Levantei-me da mesa, fazendo menção de que iria embora.</p><p>– Eu o conheço bastante parar criar problemas a você, caso não se disponha a me ajudar. – Hyoga abriu um sorriso enigmático e pegou minha garrafa, que eu tinha deixado na mesa, para levar a própria boca. Tomou um largo gole e eu, simplesmente, permaneci parado onde estava.</p><p>– Ótimo! Corta! – ouvi o grito de Aioros.</p><p>As luzes se acenderam, o local voltou a ficar barulhento, mas, dessa vez, ao contrário das outras, não me pareceu que a situação havia terminado. Era quase como se a cena continuasse. Continuei parado, olhando para o loiro, que deixou a garrafa sobre a mesa e voltou um olhar algo sorridente para mim.</p><p>– Então, você é jornalista? – perguntei.</p><p>– Sim.</p><p>– Gosta de escrever?</p><p>– Eu não sou bom com textos literários, mas sei escrever bem. Nada poético, mas creio que uso muito bem as palavras a meu favor.</p><p>– E gosta de analisar pessoas a partir do que elas escrevem?</p><p>– Não. – o loiro riu de leve – Só quando o que elas escrevem me permitem ver muito e com clareza.</p><p>– Ah, sim. E, por acaso, esse foi o meu caso?</p><p>– Não. – ele sorriu de canto – Pelo contrário... Suas letras mais omitem que revelam. E eu achei isso intrigante.</p><p>– Então sua análise foi feita a partir de suposições a meu respeito? – questionei.</p><p>– De certa forma. Mas acertei bastante, não? – Hyoga riu, parecendo divertir-se com as próprias palavras.</p><p>– Foi um chute de sorte.</p><p>– Eu não disse que chutei. Se acertei, saiba que não foi ao acaso.</p><p>Agora esse loiro começava a me enervar! Cada hora ele dizia uma coisa</p><p>– Não é muito difícil me dar uma resposta só. A pergunta foi simples; é tão difícil assim respondê-la? Minhas letras deixam transparecer ou não quem eu sou?</p><p>– Sua pergunta é tão simples quanto a resposta que eu estou dando. O grau de complexidade envolvido é o mesmo. Se você não está entendendo a minha resposta, se não está achando-a clara o bastante... Então é melhor rever a pergunta que me fez. Talvez você não tenha percebido o tanto que está presente em suas palavras.</p><p>Eu ia responder, mas não pude. Até queria, mas me faltaram as palavras. E palavras não costumavam me faltar; quando eu me calava, era por não querer falar, nunca por não ter o que dizer.</p><p>Não sei se Hyoga percebeu isso, mas ele se levantou da mesa e me lançou um olhar gentil:</p><p>– Bem, eu vou indo. Haverá hoje à noite uma festa na mansão Kido. Todos as pessoas envolvidas com essa série estarão lá, mas acho que você e seus irmão não irão aparecer, certo? Então nos vemos depois. – e fazendo um breve aceno de mão, ele foi embora.</p><p>Saga e Kanon estavam me aguardando fora do cenário. Assim que deixei o bar fictício, os gêmeos produtores vieram me congratular. Disseram que tinha sido ótimo; aliás disseram que nem iriam usar um tal programa que melhorava e corrigia a afinação da pessoa que cantava. Pelo visto, eu não precisaria disso. Vi como eles gostaram muito do resultado e consenti que a gravação fosse usada para a série. No fundo, eu tinha gostado daquilo.</p><p>Ouvi Aioros e Aioria conversando sobre a edição da cena e percebi que as câmeras captaram a intensa troca de olhares que foi trocada ali. Camus e Milo acompanhavam com interesse as cenas que eram exibidas na tela de um computador, analisando e discutindo entre si a respeito das atuações.Mas não fiquei para ver como ficou. Estava me sentindo um pouco cansado; tinha sido um dia intenso. Eu caminhava de volta para minha casa, acompanhado dos gêmeos, que me falavam a respeito da tal festa da mansão da empresária que patrocinava essa série.</p><p>– Vai ser divertido! – comentou Kanon – Vamos apresentar as cenas hoje gravadas e ela irá dar a palavra final a respeito. Mas eu estou confiante; não há motivos para Saori Kido cancelar o projeto. Isso só aconteceria se algo tivesse dado muito errado. E além de tudo ter ocorrido bem, podemos dizer que saiu até melhor que o planejado!</p><p>– De fato, hoje temos motivos de sobra para comemorarmos! As gravações seguiram de acordo com o planejado, todos viram seu potencial, você encarnou os três papéis muito bem... Está tudo seguindo perfeitamente! – acrescentou Saga.</p><p>– Tem certeza de que não quer ir conosco? Você escolhe o “irmão” que quiser incorporar e podemos ir! – disse um animado Kanon.</p><p>– É verdade. Pelo que todos sabem, os irmãos não se gostam. Fará todo sentido se apenas um dos irmãos aparecer por lá. – falou Saga.</p><p>– Obrigado, mas hoje não estou interessado. Foi um dia cansativo. Muita coisa para absorver. Prefiro ficar em casa e descansar.</p><p>A essa altura, eu já estava à porta da minha residência. Os gêmeos então me sorriram e se despediram de mim, alegando que viriam falar comigo no dia seguinte. Eu apenas consenti com um gesto de cabeça e entrei.</p><p>Não sentia fome, embora eu não houvesse comido nada o dia inteiro. Estava acostumado; na vida em que eu levava nem sempre havia o que comer. Aprendi a sobreviver bem assim. Então fui direto para o meu quarto, a fim de descansar. Tomei uma ducha relaxante e me preparei para dormir. Vesti uma camiseta e uma bermuda confortáveis e me enfiei na cama.</p><p>Virei de um lado para o outro e o sono parecia não chegar.</p><p>Eu estava agitado demais. Tinha sido um dia agitado demais.</p><p>E acabei concluindo que não era hora desse dia terminar ainda.</p><p>Estava decidido. Eu ia para a tal festa.</p><p>Continua...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A Festa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sim, resolvi ir à tal festa. Sei lá, simplesmente me deu essa vontade e eu não fiquei tentando pensar a fundo demais para entender o que me motivou a isso. Sinceramente? Isso não importa. Só sei que estou me sentindo agitado, porque foi um dia tenso, incrível em alguns aspectos, estranho em vários outros. Resultado: não irei conseguir dormir nesse estado. Na falta de coisa melhor para se fazer, essa festa me parece uma boa opção. Dou uma passada lá, vejo o que está rolando... Tenho certeza de que logo irei me sentir cansado. Daí, volto para casa.</p><p>Ok, é uma boa decisão. Então, vejamos... Preciso me trocar para sair. Mas qual dos três irmãos eu devo incorporar? Bom... Acho que não é tão difícil encontrar uma resposta. Vou como Ikki, é óbvio. O personagem que mais tem a ver comigo. Não estou indo para atuar; quero poder ser eu mesmo.</p><p>Retiro dos cabides roupas que o Ikki vestiria em uma ocasião como essa – roupas que eu vestiria na mesma situação. Pego uma calça jeans escura, uma camisa social preta e uma jaqueta . Calço o par de botas coturno e uso o gel para dar o tom arrepiado e revolto aos meus cabelos. Olho no espelho e sorrio: eu gosto do resultado.</p><p>Assim, satisfeito, deixo minha residência e percebo que ainda há algumas pessoas por lá. Tem um pessoal montando uns cenários, que provavelmente serão utilizados no dia seguinte... Algumas pessoas que parecem estar supervisionando o trabalho, que, pelo visto, não para nunca por ali... E outras tantas fazendo eu não tenho ideia do quê.</p><p>No instante em que eu coloquei o pé fora da casa, todos aqueles ainda presentes no estúdio olharam para mim. Eu não queria ter chamado tanta atenção e não acho que tenha feito barulho suficiente para atrair tantos olhares.</p><p>Comecei a caminhar rumo à saída do estúdio e os olhares me acompanharam. Compreendi então que as pessoas me olhavam daquele jeito não por eu ter feito algo específico na hora de sair da minha casa. O que ocorria é que me olhavam com curiosidade, mas uma curiosidade contida. Ninguém ousou vir falar comigo. Faz sentido. Saga e Kanon deixaram claro que ninguém deveria vir falar comigo. Ou melhor, com os três irmãos... Já foi tão divulgada essa imagem de que os irmãos são arredios, não gostam de interagir com outras pessoas, que o plano dos gêmeos têm funcionado bem. Há muita curiosidade no ar, mas com todos respeitando meu espaço, ao menos, por enquanto.</p><p>Eu gosto de não ser importunado, então ajo de acordo com o esperado – e que, verdade seja dita, tem mesmo a ver com meu jeito de ser: Ignoro todos os olhares, todos os murmúrios e caminho do meu modo altivo, como se tudo o que estivesse ocorrendo ao meu redor não me importasse.</p><p>Saio do estúdio e vejo que faz uma noite muito bonita. Respiro fundo o ar frio e sorrio. Adoro essa sensação de liberdade que sinto toda vez que observo o céu e admiro sua vastidão.</p><p>Entretanto, suspiro levemente. Seria uma noite perfeita para andar de moto, mas os gêmeos me proibiram disso por um tempo. Até eles me arrumarem habilitação para dirigi-la, não posso sair por aí com ela. Acabei aceitando essa imposição, bem a contragosto, mas agora me lembro com mais força do quanto odeio que me coloquem limites.</p><p>Porém, é necessário. Por um tempo, apenas. Não vou permanecer engaiolado eternamente. E é pensando assim que me tranquilizo. Inspiro ainda mais profundamente o sereno da noite e decido ir logo para essa tal festa.</p><p>Aceno para um táxi que passava e peço que me leve para a mansão Kido. O motorista franze a testa, parecendo incrédulo do que ouvia. Não me surpreendi. A julgar pelos meus trajes, era um tanto inconcebível que eu quisesse ir para a residência de uma das pessoas mais conhecidas e influentes da cidade e do país.</p><p>Mesmo assim, eu não disse mais nada. Não tinha por que me explicar. Apenas me recostei no banco de trás, cruzei os braços e fiquei aguardando que ele desse a partida. O taxista então deu de ombros e começou a dirigir.</p><p>Como eu já tenho naturalmente a aparência pouco amigável, o homem não tentou puxar conversa comigo. Não me dirigiu mais olhar algum e seguimos em silêncio até o meu destino.</p><p>Eu realmente gosto disso, desse espaço que sempre conquisto em poucos segundos, até com pessoas que não conheço. Sim, uma das coisas que mais prezo é ter esse meu espaço.</p><p>E a verdade é que eu sei bem que abri mão disso, ao entrar para essa série de TV. Certo, não é para sempre e é por uma boa causa... Contudo, fico pensando se saberei lidar com tudo o que isso vai me trazer.</p><p>O taxista não me conhece porque minha imagem ainda não foi divulgada. A história dos três irmãos, no entanto, já foi bastante espalhada e qualquer pessoa minimamente informada saberia algo a respeito dessa série, que já despertava a curiosidade geral sem nem ter ido ao ar ainda. É, definitivamente Kanon e Saga sabiam como atiçar o público.</p><p>O motorista parou enfim em frente a um enorme portão. Cobrou-me a corrida e só. Eu ainda era um completo desconhecido para ele. E, para mim, era estranhamente divertido o pensamento de que, em breve, ele saberia quem eu era. O que será que ele pensaria quando tivesse conhecimento desse fato?</p><p>Era esquisito, era muito esquisito. Eu sei muito bem que não vou gostar de perder meu espaço, minha liberdade... Mas, por outro lado, há algo de estranhamente saboroso nessa nova vida na qual estou ingressando. É quase uma empolgação pelo desconhecido que está por vir.</p><p>É certo que eu não sei o que vai prevalecer com o tempo, se a sensação boa ou ruim diante de todas essas novidades. E, bem... não posso fazer nada, a não ser seguir em frente. Então, vamos lá.</p><p>Aproximando-me do portão, sou logo abordado por alguns homens de terno, que saem de uma guarita:</p><p>– Quem é você? O que deseja?</p><p>Os seguranças usaram de um tom bastante rude e hostil. Não era de me espantar; eu já estava acostumado com esse tipo de tratamento.</p><p>– Meu nome é Ikki. Ikki Amamiya. Eu vim para a festa. – respondo em um tom tão seco quanto o deles.</p><p>– Ikki Amamiya? – os homens se entreolharam – Tem convite para a festa? – o tom de voz continuou agressivo.</p><p>– Não. E não achei que fosse necessário. Essa festa não é para quem participa da série de TV produzida pelas empresas Kido? Eu sou um dos atores.</p><p>Ao dizer isso, eu percebi que os seguranças pareceram ficar um pouco na dúvida sobre o que fazer.</p><p>– Seu nome não está presente na lista. – um deles respondeu, olhando para o papel em uma prancheta, enquanto outro, dentro da guarita, parecia procurar por algo no computador.</p><p>Bufei, já perdendo a paciência. Que se dane; eu não iria ficar implorando para entrar. Dei as costas àqueles homens, já disposto a voltar para o estúdio, quando o homem de dentro da guarita gritou:</p><p>– Espere!!</p><p>Eu olhei para trás e vi o homem sair correndo da guarita com um papel na mão. Ele foi até os outros seguranças, falou algumas coisas que eu não consegui ouvir, enquanto apontava para mim.</p><p>Imediatamente, os homens olharam na minha direção, com menos cara de sérios e parecendo surpresos.</p><p>Um deles apertou o fone que tinha contra o ouvido e começou a falar com alguém, parecendo tratar de um assunto importante.</p><p>E outro se aproximou de mim, com as feições menos duras:</p><p>– Senhor Amamiya, perdoe-nos. Não fomos devidamente avisados de que compareceria ao evento. Os seus irmãos também vieram, acompanhando o senhor?</p><p>– Não. – eu me limitei a responder, ainda me situando com esse novo tratamento, tão formal e polido.</p><p>– Bem, então... – o grande portão começou a se abrir – Queira fazer a gentileza de entrar, senhor. – um pequeno carrinho, que se assemelhava àqueles carros que circulam em campos de golfe, estava parado ali, à minha espera. Achei graça disso, mas não disse nada. Passei pelo portão e entrei no carrinho.</p><p>Quando o pequeno veículo entrou em movimento, é que compreendi a necessidade dele. O portão enorme era apenas o primeiro sinal de grandiosidade do local. Entre o portão e a residência não havia apenas um jardim; era quase como um pequeno bosque particular que tinha de ser atravessado.</p><p>O motorista do carrinho, que estava vestido como um mordomo, não me dirigiu a palavra. E eu aproveitei o silêncio para apreciar aquela paisagem. Tudo aquilo pertencia a uma única pessoa?</p><p>Era um outro mundo, inteiramente distinto de tudo o que eu estava acostumado a ver.</p><p>Olhando para trás, para o portão que ia diminuindo, eu pensei sobre a mudança repentina de tratamento que tinha recebido.</p><p>O homem da guarita deve ter visto meu nome entre os atores da série ou algo assim... Enfim, ele percebeu que eu não era um qualquer e avisou os outros.</p><p>Foi impressionante ver como eles se espantaram e como se esforçaram por se redimir. Não nego que foi uma sensação agradável. Por mais rápido que tenha sido, ver aquelas pessoas que me trataram mal, a princípio, compreendendo que não deveriam ter me julgado apenas pela primeira aparência, foi de uma satisfação que não consigo explicar bem agora.</p><p>Eu nunca me preocupei muito com o que pensam de mim.</p><p>Ainda assim, não posso negar... Eu gostei do tratamento que recebi agora há pouco.</p><p>Será que já estou mudando? Em tão pouco tempo?</p><p>– Pronto, senhor. Chegamos.</p><p>A voz servil do mordomo-motorista me despertou desses pensamentos. Estávamos parados em frente à grande mansão. Imponente, luxuosa, logo à primeira vista. Olhei ao redor e havia vários carros caríssimos estacionados ali perto.</p><p>Assim que eu desci, o mordomo levou o carrinho para outra parte, sumindo logo da minha vista.</p><p>Fiquei alguns segundos ali, parado. Preciso admitir, eu estava um pouco intimidado. Era um mundo diferente demais do meu. Porém, por outro lado, o que me importava o que pensassem de mim? Eles me quiseram para esse show, é esse mundo que veio atrás de mim, e não o contrário.</p><p>Caminhei resoluto até a porta e toquei a campainha. Não sabia se deveria já abrir e entrar, embora achasse que minha chegada tinha já sido avisada pelo segurança com fone de ouvido. Preferi, no entanto, agir dessa maneira.</p><p>Não precisei esperar muito e logo a porta se abriu.</p><p>Um outro mordomo se curvou respeitosamente e abriu passagem para que eu entrasse.</p><p>Dei três passos e parei. Notei que todos os convidados estavam parados e olhando para mim.</p><p>A mansão, por dentro, era ainda mais rica e elegante. E havia tanto brilho ali, refletido pelos cristais dos lustres, que meus olhos precisaram se acostumar com aquela claridade.</p><p>– Ah! Ikki! Que felicidade em vê-lo aqui! – Kanon se aproximou de mim, visivelmente alegre – Pensei que não quisesse vir a esta festa.</p><p>– É, eu... mudei de ideia. – respondi enquanto Kanon me puxava em meio aos convidados para o interior da festa. Pelo visto, era um evento black-tie. Todos muito elegantes e eu ali, de calça jeans. Ri de mim mesmo.</p><p>– Na verdade, foi ótimo que tenha aparecido. – Kanon tinha me puxado para um canto mais reservado, embora ainda assim eu continuasse sendo alvo de tantos olhares curiosos que me acompanhavam de forma incessante – Quando vieram me avisar que você estava no portão, eu senti que minhas preces tinham sido ouvidas!</p><p>– O que aconteceu?</p><p>– Bem, esta festa é também o momento de fazer Saori Kido perceber que essa série será, com certeza, todo o sucesso que estamos prometendo. Foi por esse motivo que gravamos hoje pequenas cenas de cada uma das histórias; para mostrarmos a ela uma prévia do que está por vir. E nós gostamos muito do resultado, Saori também gostou...</p><p>– Então onde está o problema?</p><p>– Você se lembra da minha brilhante ideia, que eu tive mais cedo? Sobre explorarmos também o mercado musical? Pois bem, minha ideia é genial, todos concordam, mas para ela ser realmente bem executada, precisamos da ajuda das pessoas corretas. Saga então entrou em contato com uma poderosa e influente produtora musical, Pandora Hara. Nós a convidamos para vir à festa, sem compromisso, acreditando que ela adoraria nossa ideia assim que tivesse conhecimento dela.</p><p>– E não foi o que ocorreu?</p><p>– Não do modo como esperávamos. A garota é dura na queda! Ela não compra qualquer projeto; é muito exigente e coloca dúvidas em diversos pontos. Inclusive, da maneira como ela está agindo, Saori começa a ser influenciada e já até pondera algumas das questões que antes ela aceitava tão tranquilamente! Saga está lá, com as duas, tentando fazer a situação voltar a ficar a nosso favor, mas não sei se ele está conseguindo ser muito bem sucedido...</p><p>– E você acha que eu posso mudar alguma coisa nesse quadro? – perguntei ceticamente.</p><p>– Claro que sim! Com você aqui, poderemos dar à Pandora uma amostra ao vivo do seu talento musical! Assim como todos no estúdio tiveram a certeza de que nosso plano era fantástico depois de ouvi-lo cantar na gravação daquela cena, o mesmo poderá ocorrer aqui! E será ainda melhor, porque estão reunidos nessa festa diversos patrocinadores que querem a confirmação de que estão investindo em um produto que trará bom retorno a todos eles.</p><p>– Mas... cantar ao vivo? Para toda essa gente? – eu me senti pego de surpresa – Por que não mostram simplesmente a gravação da cena para eles?</p><p>– Já mostramos. A aceitação foi boa, mas Pandora diz que ainda precisa de algo mais...</p><p>– E o que é esse algo mais?</p><p>– Sei lá! Vai entender a cabeça das mulheres! Mas precisamos fazer algo, e urgente. Seja lá o que for! Só não podemos ficar aqui parados.</p><p>– Olha, Kanon... Não sei se seria boa ideia você me colocar na frente dessas pessoas, só com um violão... Pelo tamanho da festa e por tudo o que você me diz que quer alcançar com uma apresentação... Teria de ser algo mais grandioso. Então, eu acho que não vai dar muito certo e...</p><p>– Ah, mas você não irá se apresentar sozinho! Tem um banda ali para tocar com você!</p><p>– Mesmo assim, Kanon. Eu não os conheço, eles não me conhecem, não conhecem minhas músicas... Você quer algo feito no improviso, mas improvisos assim não costumam dar muito certo. – reforcei.</p><p>– Eu entendo o que está me dizendo, Ikki. Porém, escute-me. Essa banda não é uma banda qualquer. O que ocorre, meu caro, é que a sua apresentação durante a gravação daquela cena foi excelente, mas, para fins televisivos, é sempre bom acrescentarmos alguns efeitos. Contratamos um pessoal muito bom para fazer incrementos à sua música.</p><p>– Incrementos? – perguntei, não gostando muito do que tinha ouvido.</p><p>– Sim. Naquela cena que você gravou, foi basicamente voz e violão. Já tinha ficado ótimo, mas com o acréscimo de outros instrumentos, ficou melhor ainda.</p><p>– Sei. E fizeram esses acréscimos sem nem ao menos falar comigo. Mexeram na minha música sem minha permissão?</p><p>– Ok, eu já sabia que você não iria gostar muito disso quando ouvisse... Mas me escute até o final. Esses músicos que contratamos não são pouca coisa. O que se destaca neles é a intuição, é a grande sensibilidade de sentir a música e saber o que fazer com ela... Entende o que estou dizendo?</p><p>– Não. Não tenho ideia do que está dizendo.</p><p>– Ah, Ikki! Por favor, coopere! Entenda, essas pessoas, quando ouvem a versão de alguma canção, são capazes de pegar instrumentos musicais que não foram usados na versão inicial e fazer acréscimos a ela, sem mudar sua essência, sem danificar sua natureza original!</p><p>Fiquei pensativo diante dessa explicação. Como não me manifestei, Kanon prosseguiu:</p><p>– Eu e o Saga compreendemos bem que essas canções têm grande valor e importância para você. Não faríamos nada que pudesse comprometer o significado que elas lhe têm. Acredite, o resultado foi muito positivo!</p><p>– Mesmo assim, poderiam ter falado comigo antes de tomar qualquer decisão.</p><p>– Concordo... O problema é que estamos correndo contra o tempo, Ikki. Tanto é que esses acréscimos ainda nem foram gravados em estúdio. Chamamos esses músicos, explicamos a eles nossa ideia e eles toparam. Aí, fizemos uma demonstração ao vivo aqui, na festa, para a Pandora.</p><p>– Ao vivo? Ao vivo como?</p><p>– É, está bem... Foi parcialmente ao vivo. Enquanto a gravação da cena era passada em um telão, com você tocando no bar, apenas acompanhado do seu violão... Os outros músicos, no palco, fizeram os devidos acréscimos. O pessoal adorou, todos aplaudiram fervorosamente... Eu sinto que Pandora está por ceder, mas, como ela mesma disse, ela quer algo mais.</p><p>– E esse algo mais sou eu?</p><p>– Exatamente!! Entende agora? Vamos dar a ela uma apresentação completamente ao vivo!</p><p>– Você quer que eu apresente a mesma música da cena?</p><p>– Não... Teria de ser outra música, senão seria mais do mesmo...</p><p>– Aí você já está querendo demais, Kanon. Olha, eu até cogitei a possibilidade de ajudar, mas, desse jeito, em cima da hora... Não vai dar.</p><p>– Ikki, Ikki... Vamos lá, pense comigo... É uma situação delicada... Precisamos revertê-la o quanto antes, ou teremos problemas à frente...</p><p>– Qual o maior problema que pode acontecer, Kanon? De a série não poder mais explorar o mercado musical? Grande coisa... Às vezes, é até melhor assim.</p><p>– Não, Ikki! Se não mudarmos a cabeça da Pandora agora, corremos até mesmo o risco de ela influenciar Saori em outros aspectos! A senhorita Kido ainda está se acostumando com a posição assumida. Ela teve de lidar com a perda do avô, ao mesmo tempo em que se tornava uma figura importante e visada. No fundo, ela ainda é uma menina assustada, cercada de consultores e advogados que a aconselham sobre tudo, porque a jovem Saori ainda se acha imatura para tomar decisões tão importantes. No entanto, Saga percebeu um detalhe preocupante e já me alertou para ele. A senhorita Kido simpatizou muito com Pandora. A senhorita Hara é também muito jovem e, mesmo assim, soube vencer em um mercado tão disputado, passando, inclusive, a se tornar referência dentro dele! Saori está deslumbrada com tudo isso, Saga me disse, e eu concordo, que Pandora está já se tornando um modelo, um exemplo para Saori. E se isso seguir assim, as opiniões da senhorita Hara influenciarão demais a herdeira do império Kido. Se acontecer desse modo, acredite-me: até a viabilidade da nossa série estará em risco. Pandora disse que precisava de algo mais para comprar nossa ideia de explorar o mercado musical e, como ainda não pudemos oferecer nada a ela, a garota já começa a questionar outros vários aspectos do nosso programa; tudo isso na frente da Saori! É uma situação muito delicada, Ikki... e eu já estou nesse mundo do entretenimento há tempo suficiente para saber que o jogo pode virar, negativamente ou positivamente, de uma hora para outra! Precisamos agir!</p><p>Kanon estava bem afobado. Por mais que se controlasse, acabou elevando um pouco o tom de voz, enquanto tentava me convencer. De qualquer forma, ele conseguiu o que queria; fez com que eu sentisse a gravidade da situação.</p><p>Passo a mão pelos meus cabelos, tenso. E volto a olhar ao meu redor. As pessoas ali presentes, que continuavam me observado, agora menos escancaradamente, visivelmente pareciam me analisar. Mediam cada parte de mim, como se estivessem me atribuindo algum valor.</p><p>Não preciso dizer muito; a maioria dessas pessoas não parecia me achar grande coisa.</p><p>Não sei se foi esse desprezo velado ou a possibilidade de a série ser prejudicada, mas acabei falando sem pensar muito:</p><p>– Está bem. Vamos dar esse “show”.</p><p>Kanon abriu um enorme sorriso diante do meu comentário. Ele então me levou até onde estava seu irmão gêmeo que, conforme havia dito, estava conversando com Saori Kido e a tal produtora musical, Pandora Hara.</p><p>– Senhoritas, desculpem interromper a agradável conversa que estão tendo com o meu irmão... Mas eu lhes trouxe aqui alguém que certamente gostariam de conhecer.</p><p>As duas olharam para mim ao mesmo tempo. Saori me cumprimentou com um sorriso gentil, enquanto Pandora me julgou com um olhar que foi de cima a baixo. Saga, que não pôde esconder uma certa expressão de alívio por me ver, sorriu e me cumprimentou:</p><p>– Ikki! É muito bom que tenha vindo. Por favor, deixe-me apresentá-lo. Caríssimas, este é Ikki Amamiya, um dos irmãos protagonistas. Ikki, esta é Saori Kido, como você já sabe... E esta é Pandora Hara, a produtora musical que estamos tentando trazer para o nosso lado. – Saga disse, usando de seu tom mais gentil e educado, o que não pareceu surtir efeito na produtora.</p><p>– Muito prazer, senhor Amamiya. E onde estão seus irmãos? – a garota foi direto ao ponto.</p><p>– Não vieram. – respondi secamente.</p><p>– É... Pois é... Lembra-se, senhorita Hara? – Kanon tomou a palavra – Nós dissemos que esses três irmãos têm problemas familiares não muito bem resolvidos... Eles aceitaram trabalhar na mesma série, mas com a condição de não terem que gravar juntos, pois não se dão muito bem...</p><p>– É isso que não compreendo. Saori, como pode aceitar uma exigência tão descabida como essa? Por causa de infantilidades assim, você terá que gastar mais do que o necessário. E eles nem sequer são atores renomados e conhecidos para receberem um tratamento do tipo! Se já estão tendo um ataque de estrelismo agora, imagine o que não virá pela frente!</p><p>Kanon tinha razão. Essa tal Pandora era mesmo perigosa. Ela poderia colocar ideias na cabeça da Saori e terminar prejudicando tudo o que já estava acordado entre mim e os produtores. Não poderia deixar que ela levasse essa discussão adiante:</p><p>– Senhorita Hara, se me permite dizer, você não me conhece. E não conhece meus irmãos. Portanto, não pode fazer quaisquer afirmações a nosso respeito. Mas eu posso lhe garantir que está exagerando. O que impede a mim e aos meus irmãos de gravarmos juntos é muito mais que uma simples crise de estrelismo. Não fazemos questão de tratamento tão diferenciado, a não ser quanto a isso. E, até onde sei, tanto a minha capacidade quanto a deles para fazer esse programa já foi devidamente comprovada. – embora eu tivesse sido razoavelmente educado em minhas palavras, meu tom foi levemente agressivo. Porém, não pude evitar.</p><p>– Ah, sim? – Pandora pareceu não gostar muito da minha intervenção – Acontece, meu caro, que eu faço afirmações a partir do que conheço. E o que você disse é verdade; eu não o conheço, assim como não conheço seus irmãos. Isso, inclusive, porque vocês não se deixam conhecer. Por sinal, outra questão ridícula que deveria ser revista! Se vocês estão predispostos a participar de um programa televisivo, deveriam estar preparados para toda a exposição que isso traz! Ficar com esse charme de não querer aparecer me parece uma grande hipocrisia.</p><p>– Não acho que isso seja tão importante. Se nós vamos aparecer na TV, acho que a única coisa que deveria importar é se o nosso trabalho é bom o suficiente. Se queremos ou não ser discretos... Isso não deveria contar tanto.</p><p>– Bem, então chegamos ao grande ponto que estava sendo debatido antes da sua chegada, senhor Amamiya. Eu não sei se vocês são tão bons assim. Quero dizer, me pareceram bons, mas... Eu não sei... Acho que falta algo. Algo que me toque e mexa comigo, verdadeiramente.</p><p>Kanon olhou para mim, interrogando-me mudamente. Eu bufei e respondi:</p><p>– Você quer saber se eu sou um produto rentável? Ok, eu vou lhe mostrar isso agora. Kanon, onde está a banda?</p><p>O gêmeo menor vibrou discretamente. E então apontou para o palco, onde alguns músicos tocavam algo, mas nada que se destacasse muito. Era apenas uma espécie de fundo musical para o evento, que não deveria atrapalhar a conversa frívola das pessoas da alta sociedade ali presentes.</p><p>Eu não disse mais nada. Dirigi-me ao palco, abrindo caminho na multidão com meu olhar tempestuoso. Sequer precisei pedir; as pessoas iam abrindo passagem só de me ver aproximar. Quando cheguei ao palco, subi ali em um pulo e logo me dirigi aos músicos, que haviam parado de tocar com minha chegada.</p><p>– Então... Meu nome é Ikki, muito prazer. Sou o cara com quem vocês tocaram agora há pouco. – apontei para o telão, enquanto analisava os instrumentos deles – Parece que tem um pessoal importante aí, querendo uma apresentação que demonstre se temos algo bom o suficiente para oferecer, que mexa com todos esses grã-finos. Eu sei que eu tenho; mas vou precisar da ajuda de vocês. Kanon me falou que são talentosos e que conseguem acompanhar uma canção que lhes seja inédita com alguma facilidade. Isso é verdade?</p><p>Os músicos se entreolharam, ainda aturdidos com minha aparição ali – Bem, se for verdade, eis o que nós faremos. Eu tenho uma música que acho que poderá mexer com esse público daqui. Mas vocês não a conhecem. Então, eu vou dar o tom. Quando a compus, eu só pensava nela com piano e violão, mas vocês podem se sentir livres para acrescentarem o que tiverem interesse ao longo dela. Se forem tão bons quanto me disseram, acho que conseguem fazer isso. Estou certo?</p><p>Os músicos gesticularam positiva e timidamente, terminando de absorver tudo o que eu dizia. Para a garota ao piano, eu cantarolei rapidamente a melodia da canção, a fim de que ela pudesse me acompanhar. Peguei uma das guitarras com um rapaz, dizendo que ele poderia tocar o baixo, se quisesse. Falei também que se mais alguém quisesse me acompanhar na guitarra, era bem-vindo. Havia mais alguns músicos e outros tantos instrumentos ali, para os quais eu disse que participassem, se achassem que suas intervenções caberiam. E, para o garoto da bateria, eu falei que seguisse a marcação da canção. Em seguida, fiz com eles o mesmo que com a pianista. Murmurei brevemente a melodia, para que eles pudessem acompanhar o ritmo, e então determinei:</p><p>– Vocês têm a liberdade de acrescentarem o que quiserem, contanto que não estraguem a minha música. Entenderam?</p><p>Acho que fui bastante incisivo com meu olhar, pois todos acenaram positivamente com as cabeças, embora continuassem basicamente calados, apenas me observando. Eu arrumei o microfone, enquanto os outros posicionavam-se com seus instrumentos à espera de que eu começasse.</p><p>Eu conseguia sentir a tensão que povoava o lugar. Todos olhavam para mim, curiosos, sem saber o que esperar. Os músicos sobre o palco também estavam ansiosos, obviamente também sem ter ideia do que aconteceria. Daria certo? Ficaria legal?</p><p>A verdade era que nem eu sabia essa resposta. Fui movido por orgulho, como é de praxe, e agora eu começava a sentir um leve nervosismo. Estava ajeitando a guitarra quando percebi, próxima da aglomeração que se formava junto ao palco, a presença de pessoas conhecidas.</p><p>Mais ao fundo, estavam os gêmeos, Saori Kido e Pandora Hara. E agora, vindos de outro salão daquela gigantesca mansão, apareciam os diretores e os roteiristas, com um ar curioso em seus rostos. Pelo visto, já haviam percebido que alguma coisa estava acontecendo.</p><p>E, logo após eles, surgiram os meus parceiros de cena.</p><p>Shun, com seu olhar sempre deslumbrado, observou-me com uma curiosidade pura, iluminada por aqueles grandes olhos verdes.</p><p>Shaka, com seu aspecto arrogante, lançou-me um olhar igualmente curioso, mas disfarçado por uma leve expressão de desdém.</p><p>E... Hyoga.</p><p>Em um primeiro instante, eu vi genuína surpresa nos olhos azuis do Hyoga. Ele pareceu realmente espantado em me ver ali. Shun e Shaka, logo depois de me verem, trataram de correr os olhos pela multidão, procurando nitidamente pelos meus irmãos que, possivelmente, eles achavam que poderiam estar ali. Hyoga, no entanto, não retirou os olhos de mim. Após o breve susto, ele me abriu um sorriso bonito e, não posso negar, reconfortante. Ao contrário de todos os outros presentes, ele não me interrogava com os olhos sobre o que eu estava prestes a fazer. Ele simplesmente sorriu, como se estivesse me vendo fazer algo corriqueiro, normal, tranquilo. E foi essa sensação de tranquilidade que ele me passou. Era novamente uma sensação boa, como aquela ocorrida na cena em que tínhamos gravado mais cedo.</p><p>Com meus olhos fixos nos dele, eu sorri também, como se confirmasse a sensação que ele me transmitia. Sim, eu sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo.</p><p>Liguei o microfone e, com minha voz um pouco rouca, eu anunciei:</p><p>– Essa música foi escrita por mim já há algum tempo. Ela se chama “Bed of Roses”.</p><p>Dito isso, peguei a guitarra e comecei a tocar:</p><p>Sitting here wasted and wounded at this old piano<br/>Trying hard to capture the moment this morning I don't know<br/>'Cause a bottle of vodka is still lodged in my head<br/>And some blond gave me nightmares<br/>I think that she's still in my bed<br/>As I dream about movies they won't make of me when I'm dead</p><p>With an ironclad fist<br/>I wake up and french kiss the morning<br/>While some marching band keeps its own beat in my head while we're talking<br/>About all of the things that I long to believe<br/>About love, the truth and what you mean to me<br/>And the truth is<br/>Baby, you're all that I need.</p><p>I wanna lay you down in a bed of roses<br/>For tonight I'll sleep on a bed of nails<br/>I wanna be just as close as the Holy Ghost is<br/>And lay you down on a bed of roses</p><p>Well I'm so far away<br/>Each step that I take is on my way home<br/>A king's ransom in dimes I'd give each night<br/>Just to see through this payphone<br/>Still I run out of time or it's hard to get through<br/>Till the bird on the wire flies me back to you<br/>I'll just close my eyes<br/>And whisper: Baby, blind love is true</p><p>I wanna lay you down in a bed of roses<br/>For tonight I'll sleep on a bed of nails<br/>I wanna be just as close as the Holy Ghost is<br/>And lay you down on a bed of roses</p><p>The hotel bar hangover whiskey's gone dry<br/>The barkeeper's wig's crooked<br/>And she's giving me the eye<br/>Well I might have said yeah<br/>But I laughed so hard I think I died</p><p>Now as you close your eyes<br/>Know I'll be thinking about you<br/>While my mistress she calls me<br/>To stand in her spotlight again</p><p>Tonight I won't be alone<br/>But you know that don't mean I'm not lonely<br/>I've got nothing to prove<br/>For it's you that I'd die to defend</p><p>I wanna lay you down in a bed of roses<br/>For tonight I'll sleep on a bed of nails<br/>I wanna be just as close as the Holy Ghost is<br/>And lay you down</p><p>I wanna lay you down in a bed of roses<br/>For tonight I'll sleep on a bed of nails<br/>I wanna be just as close as the Holy Ghost is<br/>And lay you down on a bed of roses.</p><p> </p><p>Sentado aqui perdido e ferido neste velho piano</p><p>Tentando capturar o momento esta manhã, eu não sei</p><p>Pois uma garrafa de vodka ainda está alojada</p><p>Na minha cabeça</p><p>E algumas loiras me trazem pesadelos</p><p>Eu acho que ela ainda está na minha cama</p><p>Assim como sonho com filmes que eles não farão de mim</p><p>Quando estiver morto</p><p> </p><p>Com um punho de aço acordo e beijo de língua esta manhã</p><p>Enquanto uma marcha de banda mantém sua própria batida</p><p>Em minha cabeça durante a nossa conversa</p><p>Sobre todas as coisas que eu demoro a acreditar</p><p>Sobre amor, a verdade e o que você significa para mim</p><p>E a verdade é que, baby, você é tudo de que preciso</p><p> </p><p>Eu quero te deitar numa cama de rosas</p><p>Pois hoje à noite eu vou dormir numa cama de pregos</p><p>Quero estar o mais próximo, como o Espírito Santo está</p><p>E te deitar numa cama de rosas</p><p> </p><p>Bem, estou tão longe</p><p>Que cada passo que dou é no meu caminho para casa</p><p>Uma recompensa em moedas de ouro eu daria a cada noite</p><p>Apenas para te ver por este telefone público</p><p>Estou ficando sem tempo, ou está difícil seguir em frente</p><p>Até que o pássaro no arame me faça voar de volta para você</p><p>Apenas fecharei meus olhos e irei suspirar:</p><p>Baby, o amor cego é verdadeiro</p><p> </p><p>Eu quero te deitar numa cama de rosas</p><p>Pois hoje à noite eu vou dormir numa cama de pregos</p><p>Quero estar o mais próximo, como o Espírito Santo está</p><p>E te deitar numa cama de rosas</p><p> </p><p>A ressaca de whisky no bar do hotel me esgotou</p><p>A peruca torta do dono do bar</p><p>E ela está me olhando no olho</p><p>É, eu deveria ter dito sim</p><p>Mas ri tão forte, que achei que tivesse morrido</p><p> </p><p>Agora, quando você fechar seus olhos</p><p>Saiba que estarei pensando em você</p><p>Enquanto minha amante me chama para ficar</p><p>Na mira dela de novo</p><p>Hoje à noite não estarei sozinho</p><p>Mas você sabe que não significa que não estarei solitário</p><p>Eu não tenho nada para provar</p><p>Que eu morreria para defender você</p><p> </p><p>Eu quero te deitar numa cama de rosas</p><p>Pois hoje à noite eu vou dormir numa cama de pregos</p><p>Quero estar o mais próximo, como o espírito santo está</p><p>E te deitar numa cama de rosas</p><p> </p><p>Eu quero te deitar numa cama de rosas</p><p>Pois hoje à noite eu vou dormir numa cama de pregos</p><p>Quero estar o mais próximo, como o espírito santo está</p><p>E te deitar numa cama de rosas.</p><p>Ao término da canção, uma forte e ressonante chuva de aplausos se fez ouvir.</p><p>Posso parecer presunçoso, mas eu já esperava por isso.</p><p>Eu sabia que tinha ido muito bem.</p><p>Aquilo que o Hyoga tinha me falado mais cedo era verdade. Quando eu cantava, quando eu expunha esse meu lado, eu me sentia mais forte.</p><p>Mais inteiro, mais completo.</p><p>Sentia que não haveria nada que eu não pudesse fazer.</p><p>Os músicos contratados pelos gêmeos também se saíram muito bem. Até me surpreendi com eles. No começo da música, me pareceram tímidos, seguindo tão somente o que eu já havia passado. Contudo, percebo agora que eles estavam sentindo a música e, de fato, a sensibilidade deles é bem aguçada. À medida que a música progredia, eles foram criando confiança e me ajudaram a fazê-la crescer, exatamente como era para ser.</p><p>Pandora Hara queria uma demonstração de que eu era capaz de ganhar o público? Provei isso a ela muito bem. Eu cantei com todo o meu ser e eu simplesmente sabia que, agindo assim, eu conseguiria tocar não só a ela, mas a todo aquele público tão frio e impassível.</p><p>E, de fato, ao colocar tanto fogo e paixão nas minhas palavras enquanto cantava, eu consegui quebrar aquele gelo.</p><p>Saori sorria amplamente e Pandora, pelo que pude ver, acenava para os gêmeos como quem se dizia enfim convencida.</p><p>Enquanto eu entregava a guitarra de volta ao rapaz que me emprestou-a, notei que Saga, Kanon, Saori e Pandora subiam a escadaria do salão, até alcançarem uma posição de grande visibilidade.</p><p>Dali, os gêmeos chamaram a atenção dos presentes e rapidamente todos os olhares se voltaram para eles.</p><p>Os dois começaram então a apresentar a união dos nomes Kido e Hara para fazer da nova série um grande sucesso no mundo do entretenimento.</p><p>Enquanto eles faziam isso, discursando sobre todos os benefícios que seriam advindos daí, para agradar e atrair ainda mais patrocinadores, eu dei duas palavras rápidas de agradecimento para os músicos e desci do palco, sem chamar atenção.</p><p>Fui pelos cantos do salão, que estavam mais vazios, dirigindo-me à saída mansão.</p><p>Já tinha sido o suficiente por aquela noite.</p><p>Eu me sentia realmente esgotado.</p><p>Também, pudera. Como seria diferente? Eu havia acabado de dar tudo de mim ali. E tinha sido bom; mas agora eu me sentia mesmo cansado.</p><p>Ninguém percebeu minha movimentação, tamanha a atenção dada para os quatro, que se encontravam lá em cima, em posição de destaque. Achei melhor que fosse assim. Eu não precisava me despedir de ninguém. Minha parte estava feita.</p><p>Quando finalmente alcancei a porta, o mordomo veio abri-la para mim. O distinto senhor chegou a me perguntar, com toda a educação, por que eu partia tão cedo.</p><p>Eu disse apenas que estava cansado e que o dia seguinte seria cheio de gravações. Pensei comigo que, na verdade, eu não sabia se seria o Ikki, o Ikky ou o Rikki que iria gravar, mas... no final das contas, seria eu, ou seja... Precisava estar bem descansado.</p><p>O mordomo não questionou mais nada. Abriu a porta e eu, antes de sair, olhei rapidamente para trás. Saga e Kanon agora diziam que iriam apresentar as pessoas responsáveis por fazer a série acontecer. Começaram chamando os diretores, Aioria e Aioros. Percebi que logo chamariam os roteiristas e, em breve, pediriam que os atores subissem lá também.</p><p>Só que eu não estaria ali para isso. Menos mal.</p><p>Enquanto os aplausos para os diretores ecoavam no ambiente, sorri de leve para a cena. Todos estavam de costas para mim, com os olhos nos irmãos que subiam as escadas para se juntarem aos gêmeos e produtores da série.</p><p>Estavam todos com os olhos fixos nessa cena...</p><p>Todos...</p><p>Menos Hyoga.</p><p>Hyoga, de costas para a escadaria, olhava na minha direção. Imóvel. Segurava a taça de vinho em uma mão, enquanto a outra estava enfiada no bolso da calça preta. Ele me sorria discreto, com um bonito sorriso de canto.</p><p>Não disse nada, sequer saiu do lugar. Vendo-me prestes a partir, seus olhos azuis apenas brilharam daquela forma única, que, de algum modo, sempre atraía a minha atenção. O loiro então ergueu a taça na minha direção, como se me fizesse um brinde. E eu sorri de volta para ele, acenei a cabeça em um gesto de despedida, voltei-me para fora e deixei a mansão.</p><p>Continua...</p><p>***************************************************</p><p>A canção presente nesse capítulo é "Bed of Roses", do Bon Jovi.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Olhos Verdes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Acordei com uma ressaca terrível.</p><p>Levei a mão à nuca, buscando massageá-la assim. Em um primeiro instante, não me vinha nada à cabeça; eu estava com um branco ocupando minha mente por inteiro.</p><p>Porém, com algum esforço, consegui me recordar.</p><p>— Droga... – comecei a me levantar, tropegamente.</p><p>Eu havia voltado para casa após minha apresentação na festa de Saori Kido. Tomei um táxi e vim direto para o estúdio. Pensava em chegar e ir direto para a cama.</p><p>Era verdade que eu me sentia exausto. O dia tinha sido corrido, cheio de novidades... Eu estava cansado, tanto física quanto psicologicamente.</p><p>Entretanto, meu espírito estava mais agitado do que nunca.</p><p>Por mais que o corpo pedisse por um justo descanso, minha mente estava envolta em um excitante turbilhão. Eu não conseguia simplesmente parar.</p><p>A casa que me foi construída no estúdio possuía uma lateral inteiramente voltada para uma área externa, o que me permitia ter janelas e varandas voltadas para fora.</p><p>Saga e Kanon me pediram para ser sempre discreto e não me expor muito nessa parte da casa.</p><p>E eu realmente não sou de ficar me mostrando... Mas a questão é que sempre me considerei um espírito livre demais para viver confinado como eles queriam. O mínimo que poderiam me oferecer era uma janela que desse para um espaço aberto, por onde eu pudesse respirar, espairecer.</p><p>Deram-me mais que uma janela; foi uma varanda inteira. Excelente.</p><p>Contudo, desde que me mudei para minha casa, essa era a primeira noite em que sentia necessidade de me dirigir à varanda de um dos quartos.</p><p>Antes, porém, eu passei na cozinha. Abri minha geladeira, retirei dali um pacote de latas de cerveja e fui para a varanda.</p><p>Os gêmeos quiseram mesmo me agradar. As varandas eram todas bastante amplas e agradáveis. Escolhi uma, sentei-me em uma cadeira confortável, estiquei as pernas e tomei minha cerveja enquanto apreciava o céu estrelado que fazia.</p><p>Eu olhava para a noite como se olhasse para dentro de mim mesmo. Havia ali um infinito, uma diversidade de coisas que eu ainda não compreendia, mas sentia-me atraído por elas.</p><p>Eu não havia pedido por essa vida. Fui atrás dela por motivos honestos e corretos. No entanto, não posso negar que algo dentro de mim se regozijava com mais do que o simples saber de estar fazendo a coisa certa.</p><p>Eu tinha em mim uma sensação de vitória difícil de explicar. Uma deliciosa sensação de estar provando algo que eu nem sabia que queria provar.</p><p>O rosto de admiração daquelas pessoas... A forma como fui aplaudido... Até mesmo o modo como os gêmeos sempre demonstram claramente que precisam de mim. Tudo isso está mexendo com meu ego.</p><p>Nunca me enganei; sei bem o quanto gosto de ter meu ego massageado. Como todo bom leonino, eu não acho ruim ser apreciado. Todavia, isso nunca se fez algo realmente necessário para mim.</p><p>Não que agora esteja sendo. Não creio que eu tenha mudado tanto em tão pouco tempo.</p><p>Mas eu não sei o que está se passando comigo. Alguma mudança está se dando. Não sei ainda suas dimensões. Preciso ficar atento a isso...</p><p>De toda forma, eu fiquei acordado até tarde. Ou cedo, dependendo da perspectiva. Quando fui finalmente para a cama, acho que o céu até já começava a clarear.</p><p>Lembro-me de ter descido até a cozinha ainda algumas outras vezes ao longo da noite e madrugada adentro e de ter buscado mais cerveja, de modo que sempre tinha uma latinha na mão enquanto olhava para as estrelas. Bebi além da conta... E estou pagando o preço por isso agora.</p><p>Olho para o relógio sobre o criado-mudo e me maldigo. São dez horas da manhã. Eu preciso estar no set de filmagens às dez e meia.</p><p>Caminho na direção do banheiro. Minha cabeça dói um pouco, mas nada que eu não consiga suportar. Vejo meu reflexo no espelho; estou com a aparência péssima.</p><p>Estava prestes a ligar o chuveiro para tomar uma ducha que pudesse me revitalizar quando escutei meu celular tocando.</p><p>Era Saga:</p><p>— Bom dia, Ikki! Dormiu bem?</p><p>— É. – respondi, mais lacônico do que nunca.</p><p>— Ah... Que bom. – o gêmeo maior percebeu meu mau humor sem dificuldades – Ontem, sentimos sua falta. Queríamos que tivesse ficado, para ser devidamente apresentado aos convidados e...</p><p>— Eu não estava com cabeça pra isso.</p><p>— Sim, claro. Já conhecemos seu estilo. E, no final das contas, não foi tão ruim. Sua saída deixou as coisas até interessantes. Todos apreciaram sua apresentação, inclusive Pandora. Aí, sua saída abrupta apenas fez crescer a aura de mistério que existe entre você e seus irmãos, com seu jeito recluso de ser. E isso, que antes poderia parecer mero capricho, agora se torna um mistério de talentosos irmãos, que escolhem essa maneira de ser ninguém sabe por que motivo... – Saga falava com satisfação, demonstrando estar bastante satisfeito com o andamento da situação.</p><p>— Que bom. – falei, ainda sentindo a cabeça doer consideravelmente. Eu tinha uma resistência razoável ao álcool, mas havia extrapolado.</p><p>— Então... – Saga, percebendo que eu não estava muito a fim de papo, resolveu ir logo ao assunto que o fizera me ligar – Viu os papéis que deixamos para você?</p><p>— Que papéis? – franzi o cenho com essa pergunta.</p><p>— Passamos uns papéis por baixo de sua porta hoje mais cedo. Não sabíamos se estava acordado... Tocamos a campainha, mas você não nos veio atender. Kanon quis usar uma chave reserva para entrar, mas eu o impedi. Sei que não gostou muito disso...</p><p>— Eu detestei isso. Espero que agora passem a respeitar meu espaço e não invadam mais a minha casa.</p><p>— Tem minha palavra de que isso não voltará a acontecer, Ikki. Kanon, inclusive, irá lhe entregar a chave reserva que está com ele.</p><p>— Ótimo.</p><p>— Mas voltando ao assunto... Os papéis que deixamos aí hoje cedo contêm um cronograma que acreditamos que lhe deixará bastante satisfeito. Conseguimos separar os dias de gravação. Cada irmão terá seu dia específico para gravar, de modo que você não terá mais que ficar indo e voltando à sua casa para se trocar a toda hora...</p><p>— Isso é ótimo. – realmente uma notícia boa. Estava precisando disso para melhorar meu dia, que não estava começando com o pé direito.</p><p>— E se você não viu os papéis ainda, não deve saber que hoje é o dia do Rikki. Enfim, já estamos um pouco em cima da hora... Espero que tenha descansado bem, porque o dia será puxado. Como separamos os dias de gravação, queremos aproveitar bem cada dia. Isso significa dizer que hoje iremos gravar boa parte das cenas com Rikki. Podemos contar com você?</p><p>— Claro. – respondo, mas não com a assertividade de sempre.</p><p>— Muito bom! Então, venha logo aqui para fora! Shun já chegou e está ansiosíssimo para revê-lo.</p><p>— Ok, eu só vou... terminar de me arrumar. – minto. Não tinha nem começado ainda.</p><p>Desligo o telefone e esboço uma careta. Tudo o que Saga dissera fazia sentido. Haviam dividido os dias de gravação. Hoje, somente Rikki gravaria. Obviamente, muito seria exigido dele. Nada mais justo.</p><p>O problema é que a minha ressaca me deixava com algumas dificuldades para crer que eu poderia oferecer meus 100% hoje...</p><p>E o pior de tudo é que hoje ficou sendo justamente o dia do Rikki. Dos três irmãos, ele é o que está sempre mais apresentável.</p><p>E eu estou com uma cara péssima...</p><p>Bem, não adianta ficar me lamentando. Vamos ver o que consigo fazer para melhorar minha aparência...</p><p>******************************************************************************</p><p>— Ele está atrasado. Aliás, estão sempre atrasados! Isso está começando a me estressar!</p><p>— Afrodite, tenha paciência. Saga acabou de falar com ele por telefone. Rikki já deve estar saindo da casa...</p><p>— Kanon, já são quase onze horas. Meia hora de atraso? Eu não gosto de trabalhar sob pressão...</p><p>— Eu sei, mas você provavelmente nem terá muito trabalho com ele. Rikki deverá sair praticamente pronto e...</p><p>Cheguei a escutar essa parte da conversa. Não que eu estivesse me aproximando sorrateiramente, mas tenho o hábito de caminhar silenciosamente e quase nunca sou notado, a não ser que eu queira ser visto.</p><p>— Céus!!! O que houve com você?! – Afrodite exclama ao me ver – Parece que foi atropelado por um caminhão!</p><p>— Bom, sendo bem sincero, é assim que me sinto. – sorrio de leve, tentando apresentar um bom humor que não é meu forte. Porém, reconheço que estou atrasado e que aparento estar péssimo. O mínimo que posso fazer é admitir meu erro...</p><p>— Ikk... Digo, Rikki, o que aconteceu? – Kanon, tão perplexo quanto o responsável pelo figurino e pela maquiagem, me interroga enquanto me olha de cima a baixo.</p><p>— Digamos que... Eu não tive uma boa noite.</p><p>— Não teve? – Kanon parecia incrédulo do que ouvia – Engraçado, porque eu achava justamente o contrário. Pensei que você houvesse tido uma excelente noite...</p><p>— Ora, Kanon. Como você poderia saber? – Afrodite, rapidamente, já havia me encaminhado a uma cadeira e me feito sentar. Maquiava-me com rapidez, utilizando todo o tipo de pós e cremes que eu desconhecia inteiramente – Não vimos nem Rikki ou Ikky ontem. O único irmão que foi à festa foi o Ikki. Ele sim teve uma boa noite...</p><p>Subitamente, Afrodite parou o que fazia e me olhou com certa exclamação nos olhos – Ah... – ele balbuciou, com o pincel parado a alguns centímetros do meu rosto. Sua expressão era de que ele acabava de compreender algo. Entretanto, embora eu lhe indagasse com meu olhar o que ele estava pensando, Afrodite nada me respondeu. Em retorno, ele me sorriu gentilmente e voltou a me maquiar como se nada houvesse passado.</p><p>Se, por um lado, fiquei curioso; por outro, gostei do silêncio que se deu a partir daí. Kanon também não disse mais nada e terminou por sair para resolver algumas questões. Assim, pude até mesmo apreciar aquele momento, em que percebi um Afrodite não só hábil no que fazia, mas bom o bastante para transformar aquele momento em uma quase sessão de massagem facial – o que, não posso negar, agradou-me bastante.</p><p>— Pronto! Terminamos! – sorridente, ele fez com que minha cadeira, que estava em uma posição na qual eu me via praticamente deitado, voltasse à posição normal. Olhei para meu reflexo no espelho e não pude evitar a expressão de enorme surpresa – Ficou ótimo, não? Eu sei, sou incrivelmente talentoso. Se bem que, devo reconhecer, você me foi um verdadeiro desafio agora. Estou muito orgulhoso do meu trabalho!</p><p>Enquanto Afrodite falava, eu admirava o que ele havia conseguido fazer. Eu estava como novo! Fiquei realmente impressionado; nem parecia que estava com uma ressaca daquelas. Afinal, a ressaca não havia passado. Minha cabeça ainda doía um pouco, mas pelo menos eu não aparentava mais esse estado deplorável.</p><p>— Ficou muito bom. Muito bom mesmo. – Afrodite, que não parecia esperar por qualquer elogio da minha parte, abriu um sorriso ainda maior – Obrigado. É bom ter meu trabalho reconhecido! Agora, vamos! Sua roupa está boa, pode gravar com ela mesmo!</p><p>A questão do figurino era bem interessante nessa série. Inicialmente, o figurino seria todo providenciado por Afrodite, mas após as primeiras gravações, o próprio Afrodite entendeu que as roupas reais dos atores eram perfeitas para a série. A fim de que tudo ficasse o mais verossímil possível, decidiu-se permitir aos atores escolherem as roupas que vestiriam. Por sinal, poderiam até mesmo vestir suas próprias roupas, se essas não destoassem muito da proposta de gravação da cena. Afrodite averiguava se as vestes se adequariam ao requerido na cena e decidia se o ator precisaria ou não vestir alguma outra peça de vestuário. Ele também acrescentava um detalhe ou outro, como acessórios que ajudassem a compor melhor o personagem. Quanto à maquiagem, a ideia era nunca exagerar e Afrodite costumava passar apenas alguns produtos básicos nos rostos dos atores; normalmente o necessário para que uma imagem natural fosse captada pelas lentes das câmeras. Porém, eu acabava de ter a prova de que, se preciso fosse, o responsável pela maquiagem saberia utilizar aquele monte de produtos de forma a fazer algo próximo de mágica. Não tenho ideia de quantos produtos ele passou em mim, mas a minha aparência era a mais natural e saudável possível. Realmente incrível.</p><p>Afrodite talvez tivesse notado minha admiração pelo seu trabalho e possivelmente por isso deixou de lado o aspecto ranzinza em que estava quando cheguei para ficar mais amável comigo:</p><p>— Tente não se chatear com pequenas coisas. Não vale a pena! – ele falava em tom de segredo enquanto me acompanhava até o set de gravações. Eu não entendia por que ele estava vindo junto comigo, mas não disse nada a respeito – Vá e faça seu trabalho! Saiba que você é tão bom quanto seus irmãos! Aliás... – Afrodite olhou discretamente para os lados, como se quisesse me dizer algo em confidência - ...saiba que eu gostei mais do seu trabalho que dos outros!</p><p>— Dos outros...? – perguntei.</p><p>— É, dos outros! Dos seus irmãos! Eu gostei mais do seu trabalho! Saiba que, se dependesse de mim, você receberia mais atenção que eles. Achei seu trabalho melhor e também acho que seja mais simpático.</p><p>Olhei um pouco confuso para Afrodite. Não entendia por que tanta amabilidade da parte dele comigo. De qualquer maneira, apenas sorri um pouco em sinal de agradecimento e logo escutei a voz do diretor:</p><p>— Até que enfim! Rikki está aqui, podemos começar a gravar!</p><p>— Aioros, pega leve com ele. – Afrodite disse, saindo em minha defesa – Ele não teve uma boa noite...</p><p>Dizendo isso, o responsável pela maquiagem se afastou de mim e foi trocar algumas palavras com Aioros, como se lhe contasse um segredo. Eu quis me aproximar para ouvir o que dizia, pois ele nitidamente falava de mim. Porém, não pude, uma vez que fui rapidamente interceptado por Shun:</p><p>— Olá! – falou o sorridente rapazinho, literalmente se colocando à minha frente.</p><p>— Ah... Olá, Shun.</p><p>— Como está?</p><p>— Eu... Bem. Estou bem. E você?</p><p>— Estou ótimo! Muito feliz por saber que nossa série conseguiu o aval necessário para continuar!</p><p>Shun conseguia demonstrar grande empolgação em poucas palavras. Não sei como ele fazia isso, mas era uma proeza digna de reconhecimento. Diante de uma pessoa tão simpática, eu não conseguiria ter outra reação. Sorri verdadeiramente para ele:</p><p>— É, isso é bom...</p><p>— Bom? Isso é ótimo! Sabe, nem tivemos muito tempo para conversar ontem, mas fiquei sabendo que hoje o dia de gravação é só nosso! Então, acredito que teremos mais tempo para nos conhecermos melhor... – Shun baixou o rosto de leve, ocultando parcialmente o rosto com algumas madeixas que lhe encobriram os olhos momentaneamente.</p><p>— Eu não sei se tenho muito a dizer a meu respeito...</p><p>— Ah, não se preocupe! Eu sei; você e seus irmãos são muito reclusos... Saga e Kanon disseram que precisamos respeitar o espaço de vocês e, acredite, eu vou respeitar! Não vou exigir que fale qualquer coisa a seu respeito sem que você queira! Mas eu gostaria que me conhecesse...</p><p>Shun continuava com aquele jeito de falar de uma vez, quase sem respirar, toda vez que sentia estar desagradando a alguém, como se quisesse se desculpar por algo.</p><p>Era realmente gracioso e simplesmente me fazia sorrir. Impossível qualquer outra reação diante desse garoto, que tinha um rosto que exalava ingenuidade.</p><p>— Tudo bem. Será um prazer conhecê-lo melhor. – respondi, com um sorriso que despontava com cada vez mais facilidade. Acho que a presença desse garoto simplesmente arrancava sorrisos de mim dessa forma.</p><p>Minhas palavras atraíram aqueles olhos cor de Esmeralda para mim instantaneamente. Shun então piscou os grandes olhos verdes e sorriu tímido:</p><p>— Sabe, eu... Queria muito que você tivesse ido à festa ontem... Tive esperanças de encontrá-lo lá, especialmente depois de ver seu irmão na festa...</p><p>— Ok, ok! Vamos deixar para conversar depois, ok? – Aioros se aproximou de nós, indicando com um gesto que nos colocássemos no set. Porém, seu tom foi gentil, o que me chamou a atenção. Olhei para ele demonstrando meu estranhamento e ele me respondeu com um sorriso cordial.</p><p>— Muito bem! Silêncio no estúdio! E... gravando!</p><p>Não tive tempo para questionar qualquer coisa. Estava já situado no novo cenário. Eu tinha lido o roteiro que nos direcionava e a cena de agora se passaria na minha casa cenográfica. Eu estava na minha biblioteca particular e Shun iria aparecer para uma visita surpresa. A trama seguia de acordo com o preestabelecido. O personagem de Shun já tinha feito suas investigações e chegado à conclusão de que eu era seu irmão perdido.</p><p>— Ok! E... gravando! - gritou Aioria, que também estava no set e eu nem tinha percebido ainda. E sequer tive tempo de atentar para qualquer outro detalhe do tipo, porque a iluminação diminuiu e eu me vi novamente dentro daquela sensação de desaparecer da minha vida e surgir em outra.</p><p>Eu estava sentado diante de uma escrivaninha. Sobre a minha mesa, haviam colocado o livro do Júlio Verne. A produção do programa certamente fez isso porque achou que faria sentido, já que eu tinha comentado a obra da outra vez...</p><p>Entretanto, eu estava curioso sobre o que mais havia ali. Era engraçada essa sensação... aquela casa, aquela biblioteca não eram reais. Mesmo assim, eu me sentia em casa. Ou melhor, não é que eu me sentisse em casa propriamente, até porque eu nunca tive um lugar a que pudesse verdadeiramente chamar de lar, mas... estando ali, naquele lugar, eu senti vontade de pertencer àquele ambiente. De fato, eu ia me dando conta de que esse era um sentimento crescente em mim, desde a primeira vez que gravei como Rikki. O personagem, mais velho, mais maduro e com uma vida já estabelecida era o que menos tinha a ver com minha vida atual. Contudo, era uma realidade que eu gostaria de vivenciar algum dia...</p><p>Levantei-me da cadeira em que estava sentado e me dirigi à grande estante de livros que tinha ali. Fui deslizando as pontas dos dedos pelas lombadas dos livros, verificando os títulos que colocaram ali. A produção do programa não poupou dinheiro; eram livros de verdade, não instrumentos de cenografia. E eram muito bons, grandes clássicos, em edições encadernadas, caprichadas... Algo que certamente se encontraria na biblioteca de um professor de Literatura.</p><p>Estava ali, absorvendo tudo o quanto podia daquele lugar, quando senti uma presença atrás de mim. Virei-me prontamente e acabei assustando o jovem rapaz de olhos doces, que parecia prestes a me chamar timidamente:</p><p>— Ah, desculpe-me! - Shun falou logo - Não queria assustá-lo! É que... eu toquei a campainha, uma senhora atendeu e me deixou entrar! Ela disse que você estaria aqui! Disse que eu poderia entrar! Eu até falei que esperava na sala, enquanto ela chamava você, mas ela disse... Disse que você me atenderia aqui... e...</p><p>Nesse instante, eu me lembrei do que estava escrito no roteiro. Rikki vivia sozinho em sua casa, mas havia uma senhora, chamada Akane, contratada para cuidar de sua casa algumas vezes na semana. Esse senhora era praticamente uma mãe para Rikki e tinha bastante liberdade com ele. Inclusive, ela conhecia bem os hábitos do professor, como, por exemplo, que ele recebia eventualmente a visita de algum aluno em sua casa. Eram sempre visitas estritamente formais, pois Rikki era bastante rígido quanto a isso. Não era de seu feitio ser amigo dos alunos; quando muito, era um professor acessível. Desse modo, aceitava, às vezes, que os alunos fossem à sua casa para pegar um livro emprestado, ou para pedir ajuda pessoalmente acerca de algum trabalho do curso.</p><p>Assim, conhecendo hábitos e costumes de Rikki, a senhora Akane nem se dava ao trabalho de avisá-lo quando um aluno aparecia à sua porta; a boa mulher simplesmente o encaminhava à biblioteca, onde o professor normalmente recebia esse tipo de visita.</p><p>Segundo o script, era meio óbvio que alguns alunos já tivessem se apaixonado pelo professor, mas nunca havia passado de paixão platônica. Rikki sabia deixar os devidos limites muito bem traçados e nunca chegara nem perto de retribuir qualquer sentimento amoroso proveniente de seus alunos. Porém, ainda segundo o roteiro, isso iria mudar agora por causa de Shun...</p><p>— Está tudo bem, não se preocupe. - eu ri, porque era a única reação possível diante de um rapaz tão adorável quanto Shun - A senhora Akane sabe que deve direcionar meus alunos para minha biblioteca quando eles vêm à minha casa. E ela também sabe que não precisa me avisar da chegada deles... - finalizei, com a voz tranquila, enquanto regressava à minha escrivaninha.</p><p>— Mas eu não queria assustá-lo...</p><p>— Você não me assustou. - abri um sorriso gentil, como se precisasse oferecer algo assim ao garoto - Pelo contrário, acho que eu é que deveria me desculpar, porque quem pareceu tomar um susto foi você, quando me voltei na sua direção. - sentei-me e, por impulso, tomei o livro que estava sobre a mesa em minhas mãos.</p><p>— Imagina! Você, se desculpar comigo? Até parece... - Shun riu nervoso. E então o rapaz pareceu compreender que, se continuássemos com esse jogo de "mea culpa", não mudaríamos nunca de assunto. Como não parecia ser essa sua intenção, o garoto forçou uma mudança de tópico - Ah... Esse é o livro que você comentou em sala, não é?</p><p>— É sim. - caminhávamos livres do roteiro. Definitivamente, essa era uma parte que me tinha agradado bastante nesse acordo de participar desse show todo. A liberdade de interpretação favorecia meu desejo de fazer parecer que tudo aquilo era muito mais real do que a realidade em si - Júlio Verne é um dos meus autores preferidos.</p><p>— Do pouco que conheço, já gostei bastante dele. Quero dizer, pelo modo como o senhor... digo; como você nos apresentou o autor... Ele me pareceu muito interessante. Você sabe instigar seus alunos, professor Rikki.</p><p>— Obrigado, Shun.</p><p>— E... eu fico me perguntando... Por acaso, você sempre gostou de ler desse modo?</p><p>— Sim.</p><p>— Sim? Mas... desde quando, exatamente?</p><p>— Desde que me entendo por gente. Os livros sempre foram amigos próximos. Aliás, mais do que isso, acho que foram meus únicos e verdadeiros amigos por um bom tempo...</p><p>— É mesmo? - perguntou Shun, sem esconder a grande curiosidade que brilhava em seu olhar cor de esmeralda.</p><p>— É, sim. Eu nunca me senti muito à vontade perto de outras pessoas. Não sei explicar ao certo... É só que... quando eu era mais novo, eu não conseguia sentir que fazia parte de algo. Não sentia que conseguia me encaixar ao mundo em que vivia. - percebi que começava a falar da minha vida real e, desse jeito, acabaria fugindo da ideia geral do roteiro, o que não me era permitido - Enfim... sentimentos normais para qualquer adolescente, correto? - forcei um sorriso; minha resposta agora não parecia mais revelar algo tão específico do meu passado.</p><p>— Sim, claro... Acho que é bem normal... Eu também tive sensações de não pertencimento... Por muito tempo, eu achei que havia algo de errado comigo...</p><p>— Você não me parece ter qualquer problema. Parece-me um jovem bastante saudável, inteligente...</p><p>— Obrigado. - Shun corou de leve - Acho que foi só uma fase mesmo... - Shun não pareceu muito confiante no que dizia, mas então abriu um bonito sorriso e prosseguiu - Sabe, se talvez eu tivesse um irmão... um irmão mais velho... Quem sabe; pode ser que passar por esse período tivesse sido mais fácil.</p><p>Olha só... O garoto é bom mesmo. Sutilmente, habilmente, soube trazer o assunto à tona. Não estamos seguindo o roteiro literalmente, mas temos que seguir dentro da ideia geral do programa. A trama que envolve meu personagem e o de Shun trata da busca pelo irmão perdido e não podemos nos afastar demais dessa história.</p><p>Vamos então embarcar na trama corretamente:</p><p>— Você é filho único? - pergunto de forma neutra. Rikki não tem ideia do que se passa, as investigações de Shun acerca de seu passado não são do seu conhecimento.</p><p>— Sou. Ao menos, até onde sei... - Shun riu, como se estivesse brincando. Mas, em seu tom, ficou óbvio que aquilo era uma brincadeira com fundo de verdade.</p><p>Rio em retorno. Sou simpático, como meu papel me inspira a ser.</p><p>— Você queria ter um irmão, então?</p><p>— Adoraria. Especialmente um irmão mais velho. - ele reforça - Acho que poderia aprender muito com ele, se o tivesse. E... você? Tem irmãos?</p><p>O personagem de Shun estaria agora sondando o meu personagem. Faz sentido. Ele precisa saber o que puder acerca de Rikki, pois deve estar curioso. A essa altura da história, ele já tem quase certeza de que Rikki é seu irmão, mas não sabe como nem se deve falar a respeito disso. Portanto, o que ele pode fazer agora é tentar investigar um pouco da vida de seu professor.</p><p>— Não. Filho único também. - limito-me a dizer. O professor Rikki, embora mais simpático que eu, tem algo em comum comigo. É reservado. Ele mal conhece Shun. Não vai ficar se abrindo assim com um aluno qualquer.</p><p>— E sentiu falta de irmãos? Quero dizer... eu sempre imaginei que essa deve ser uma experiência fantástica. Ter alguém com quem compartilhar coisas que só um irmão poderia entender da mesma forma que você... Experimentar a famosa cumplicidade que dizem existir entre irmãos... Enfim... essas coisas...</p><p>Eu não sabia dizer onde o personagem de Shun começava e onde o real Shun iniciava. Esse rapaz tão angelical tinha sempre um brilho no olhar, tão cativante, quando falava, que eu me perguntava se aquilo seria apenas atuação.</p><p>Nesse momento, percebi que não sabia quase nada do garoto à minha frente. Não sabia, por exemplo, se ele tinha irmãos. Logo, não me era possível saber quão verdadeiras eram as palavras que ele acabava de proferir.</p><p>Entretanto, nem precisei me indagar muito a respeito. A resposta veio no mesmo instante, não da melhor maneira.</p><p>De forma intempestiva, uma garota acabava de adentrar o estúdio. O barulho dos seguranças que pareciam tentar detê-la fez com que a concentração no set se desfizesse imediatamente.</p><p>As luzes se acenderam e os diretores buscaram ver de onde vinha a gritaria.</p><p>A moça, que caminhava resoluta, era já fisicamente contida pelos seguranças.</p><p>Porém, ela gritava para ser ouvida:</p><p>— Me soltem! Tirem essas mãos de mim! - a jovem berrava - Eu tenho o direito de falar com ele! É meu irmão!!!</p><p>Shun então, olhando com atenção para a confusão, arregalou os olhos. Deixou a cena com pressa e correu até a garota:</p><p>— Esmeralda! O que está fazendo aqui?!</p><p>— O que estou fazendo aqui? E você ainda me pergunta? Eu vim tirar você desse lugar!</p><p>— Quem é essa garota? - perguntou Aioria, demonstrando-se muito contrariado.</p><p>— É minha irmã! Desculpem-me, eu vou resolver isso! - Shun apressou-se em dizer - Esmeralda, venha comigo. - ele falou, tentando agir de forma discreta.</p><p>— Você é quem vem comigo! Vamos sair daqui agora!</p><p>— Eu não vou sair daqui, Esmeralda! E pare com isso! Está me envergonhando! - Shun finalmente elevou um pouco o tom de voz.</p><p>— Shun, você sabe muito bem o que eu penso desse tipo de programa! Eu odeio reality shows! Nunca pensei que fosse se envolver com algo assim!</p><p>— Isso não é um reality show, Esmeralda!</p><p>— A mamãe disse que é!</p><p>— Ela não entendeu quando expliquei. Na verdade, não quis entender quando tentei explicar. Mas não é o que você está pensando.</p><p>— Ah, não? Vai dizer que não está aqui para ganhar dinheiro rápido, para conseguir pagar o tratamento da mamãe?</p><p>— E se for? Estou cometendo algum crime?</p><p>A essa altura, todos do set estavam parados, assistindo àquela cena sem saber como reagir. Os dois irmãos confrontavam-se como se estivessem em uma arena. Não tentavam mais ser discretos e, ao que parecia, isso nem seria possível. O assunto entre eles era visivelmente delicado, mas do tipo bomba-relógio, que quando acionado não dava para disfarçar nem usar de meias palavras na discussão.</p><p>— É quase isso! Concordamos que eu daria um jeito! - bradou a jovem, que era absurdamente parecida com Shun. Os dois tinham os mesmos olhos verdes. A única diferença seriam os cabelos loiros da moça.</p><p>— Ah, e eu estou proibido de tentar fazer algo também?! - retrucou Shun, cada vez parecendo estar mais fora de si.</p><p>Eu não poderia permitir que aquilo continuasse. Shun era uma pessoa bastante sensível e, naquele momento, estava sendo guiado unicamente por suas emoções. Depois, todavia, ele certamente se arrependeria de ter se exposto tanto. E eu não deixaria que isso se prolongasse mais:</p><p>— Shun. - eu me aproximei e toquei de leve em seu braço - Agora não é o momento. - falei em tom sério. Consegui que os olhos verdes dele se voltassem para mim e, muito rápido, que voltassem a assumir a doçura com que eu já havia me acostumado. Sorri e disse, com tom mais ameno - É melhor você e sua irmã irem conversar em algum lugar mais privado. Podemos continuar a gravação depois. - tentei falar de um jeito que parecesse minimizar o problema gerado ali. Pela cara dos diretores e dos roteiristas, essa interrupção não era nada bem-vinda. Eu, no entanto, compreendia que nada poderia ser feito, a não ser contornar esse problema do melhor jeito.</p><p>O garoto me sorriu agradecido e então voltou a olhar para a irmã:</p><p>— Vamos até meu camarim, Esmeralda. - foi só o que ele disse, antes de seguir na frente, sendo acompanhado de perto da garota.</p><p>A moça, entretanto, lançou um curioso olhar para mim antes de sair atrás do irmão. Ela realmente tinha os mesmos olhos de Shun e, talvez por isso, eu tenha reagido sem pensar. Sorri para ela, gentil, como se assim dissesse que estava tudo bem. Não sabia ao certo o porquê de ter feito isso. Dificilmente eu simpatizava tão rápido com pessoas desconhecidas. Contudo, com esses dois irmãos, isso era simplesmente natural...</p><p>Continua...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Pausa para... Complicações</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A porta do camarim estava fechada havia bem uns dez minutos e não se via qualquer sinal de que ela se abriria em breve. O assunto entre aqueles dois irmãos devia ser mesmo sério o bastante para ter levado Shun a interromper a gravação dessa forma, considerando o quanto ele se via empolgado com o aval que a série tinha conseguido de Saori Kido. Como sou muito fechado e calado, desenvolvi bem a habilidade de observar os outros e compreender muito a partir disso. Mesmo não sabendo tanto sobre meu parceiro de cena, eu já tinha visto claramente o quanto tudo aquilo era bem importante para o garoto. E era notável que Shun não estava atrás de sucesso; dava para ver nos olhos dele que isso tudo tinha um significado grande demais, bem maior que fama e fortuna, que é afinal o que a maioria busca.</p><p>Considerando o que tinha acabado de acontecer, eu tinha acertado em cheio no meu breve julgamento. E eu sabia muito bem que quando a família está envolvida, qualquer assunto se torna bem mais delicado. Não cabia a mim ou a qualquer outra pessoa naquele estúdio interferir nesse momento.</p><p>Felizmente, todo mundo ali pareceu partilhar do meu pensamento. As pessoas se dispersaram para cuidar de alguma outra coisa, enquanto aguardávamos o desfecho da conversa entre os irmãos. Eu mesmo aproveitei para me dirigir a uma mesa de café da manhã que ainda estava posta ali perto. Peguei uma maçã na imensa cesta de frutas, pois ainda não tinha comido nada desde que havia acordado. Dei uma larga mordida na fruta enquanto mantinha um olhar algo preocupado na direção do camarim do Shun. As pessoas podiam estar sendo compreensivas agora, mas isso certamente não poderia se prolongar muito...</p><p>− Onde ele está?</p><p>Olhei para o lado, surpreso. Tinha reconhecido a voz de imediato; era Hyoga. O loiro estava com uma expressão preocupada e me senti brevemente confuso, porque não esperava vê-lo hoje, já que não era dia de gravação com ele.</p><p>− Rikki, onde está o Shun? − Hyoga perguntou mais uma vez, olhando para mim com muita seriedade.</p><p>− Ele está no camarim dele. − respondi enfim. Era engraçado; Hyoga me olhava de uma forma tão diferente agora. Eu sei que, à vista dele, eu não era o Ikki, e sim um outro irmão, mas... ainda assim... era estranho.</p><p>− Ah, que droga. − o loiro começou a caminhar rumo ao camarim de Shun e eu tratei de ir atrás.</p><p>− É melhor não ir lá agora! Ele está resolvendo problemas pessoais.</p><p>Hyoga, sem diminuir o passo, continuou a caminhar sem nem olhar para mim:</p><p>− Eu sei.</p><p>− Sabe? − fiquei sem entender.</p><p>− Sei. Ele está lá com a irmã dele, não é isso?</p><p>Hyoga continuava caminhando sem voltar os olhos para mim. Confesso que isso me incomodou mais do que deveria, mas deixei para lá e permaneci em seu encalço:</p><p>− Como sabe disso? Você a conhece? − indaguei.</p><p>− A Esmeralda? Conheço. É até por minha causa que ela está aqui agora... − bufou o loiro.</p><p>− Como assim? − agora sim eu estava perdido.</p><p>O loiro parou, já a poucos passos da porta do camarim do Shun. Lançou um olhar triste naquela direção:</p><p>− Eu e o Shun somos amigos, Rikki. Inclusive, fui eu quem o indicou para participar dessa série. Nós nos conhecemos há dois anos, quando eu estava terminando minha faculdade de jornalismo.  Eu peguei uma matéria do curso de Letras e conheci o Shun, que era um calouro naquela época. Desde então, iniciamos uma amizade que...</p><p>Nesse momento, Hyoga parou de falar, porque a porta do camarim começou a se abrir e as vozes já não eram mais abafadas por um ambiente fechado. Não foi difícil perceber que os ânimos ali continuavam acirrados.</p><p>Esmeralda saiu primeiro, não parecendo estar mais calma:</p><p>− Shun, você sabe como o papai se sentiria diante disso! Se vai continuar, pois muito bem! Obrigada por desmerecer a memória do nosso pai!</p><p>− Eu mal me lembro do papai, Esmeralda! E não me lembro porque ele morreu quando eu era muito novo! É exatamente o que quero evitar; não quero perder a mamãe também...!</p><p>Shun tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas. A tal Esmeralda também parecia bastante abalada, mas parecia se esforçar por conter o choro.</p><p>Hyoga saiu de perto de mim e se apressou para ir até os dois irmãos. Interceptou Esmeralda, colocando-se diante dela:</p><p>− Esmeralda, você não tinha que ter vindo aqui. Eu fui muito claro quando disse que não o fizesse. − o loiro falou com a voz incrivelmente fria.</p><p>− Você não tem que me dizer o que fazer ou não, Hyoga. Isso é assunto meu e do Shun.</p><p>− Passou a ser assunto meu quando você bateu na porta do meu apartamento, perguntando onde poderia encontrar o seu irmão. Passou a ser assunto meu quando você me deixou preocupado, achando que algo mais grave tivesse acontecido à mãe de vocês, pelo modo tão desesperado como apareceu à minha porta. Passou a ser assunto meu quando fui eu a lhe informar que ele estava gravando no estúdio e, principalmente, passou a ser assunto meu quando você pegou a chave do meu carro enquanto eu buscava um copo d'água para te acalmar! E, pelo visto, você ainda usou o meu cartão de acesso para entrar aqui? − Hyoga dosava bem suas emoções. Dava para ver que ele não estava tão calmo quanto aparentava, mas seu tom de voz era sempre controlado.</p><p>− Esmeralda! Você pegou o carro do Hyoga?? O que aconteceu com o seu? − Shun pareceu surpreso.</p><p>− Eu precisei vender meu carro, Shun! Está bem? Estou fazendo tudo o que posso! E já tinha gastado muito para vir até aqui atrás de você, então eu... Eu acabei pegando o carro dele... Não pensei direito... − Esmeralda respirou fundo − Olha, por favor. Pela última vez, meu irmão... Vamos voltar para casa agora. Por favor. Chega disso.</p><p>− Eu não vou voltar. Já disse. − Shun foi firme em suas palavras.</p><p>A moça suspirou bastante triste. Balançou a cabeça, aparentando estar muito frustrada. Ela então se aproximou mais do loiro e disse:</p><p>− Aqui está a chave do seu carro. − depositou-a nas mãos de Hyoga − Não me arrependo tanto do que fiz. Afinal, eu apenas peguei o seu carro... E você tirou meu irmão de casa. Tirou o Shun de nós. Diz que está preocupado com a saúde da minha mãe? Não parece! Sabe como ela ficou quando soube que Shun havia nos deixado para ir morar com você??</p><p>− Esmeralda, o Hyoga não tem culpa de nada! Eu vim atrás dele; eu pedi que ele me deixasse morar no seu apartamento por um tempo porque ele mora nessa cidade, bem mais perto dos estúdios de gravação! Se eu não me mudasse, ficaria muito difícil fazer uma viagem de 1 hora  para vir para cá e mais 1 hora para voltar para casa!</p><p>− Você não precisaria gastar 2 horas de viagem por dia se simplesmente não tivesse que vir para cá! Qual o problema com o emprego que eu arranjei para você lá perto de casa? Trabalhar numa livraria é tão ruim assim?? − Esmeralda já não se continha mais e derramava incontáveis lágrimas agora.</p><p>− Claro que não, minha irmã! Mas não nos dava dinheiro suficiente... Você acabou de falar que precisou vender seu carro! Não estávamos dando conta e eu precisava fazer mais! Nem sou formado ainda, como eu poderia conseguir mais dinheiro? Essa oportunidade caiu do céu; eu não poderia desprezá-la! É o que pode salvar a vida da mamãe!!</p><p>− Mamãe está é sofrendo o desgosto por ver você trilhando o caminho que matou o nosso pai! Isso sim! Você não sabe o que está fazendo, Shun! Se algo acontecer a ela, você também terá culpa de...</p><p>− Esmeralda!! − pela primeira vez, eu vi Hyoga subir o tom de voz − Nem termine essa frase, porque você certamente irá se arrepender muito depois! Há coisas que não se devem dizer nunca, nem mesmo quando estamos nervosos. − e então o loiro respirou fundo, tentando recobrar a calma.</p><p>− Não se intrometa, Hyoga!! Você não entende, não sabe como estou me sentindo vendo minha mãe sofrer assim e... − Esmeralda começou a falar e foi novamente interrompida.</p><p>− Eu não entendo? Eu não entendo como você se sente?? − a voz de Hyoga veio trêmula, completamente fora daquele tom tão equilibrado que ele me apresentara até então − Você quer falar para mim sobre como é se sentir impotente vendo o sofrimento de sua mãe?? Quer discutir comigo como é ver sua mãe morrer sem poder fazer nada para impedir?? Você quer realmente me dizer que eu não sei como é isso, Esmeralda???</p><p>Nesse instante, houve um grande silêncio no lugar. Esmeralda pareceu bastante tocada pelas palavras de Hyoga que, como se percebesse que havia se descontrolado e se exposto bem mais do que gostaria, apressou-se em deixar o estúdio.</p><p>Eu quis ir atrás dele, mas me contive. Não saberia o que dizer. E me senti bastante chateado com isso. Um dia atrás, esse loiro soube exatamente o que dizer para me ajudar a me sentir melhor. Talvez ele nem soubesse a dimensão do que tinha feito, mas independente disso, ele tinha me ajudado e agora que eu tinha a oportunidade de retribuir, não soube como agir.</p><p>Depois de um segundo de hesitação, cogitei ir atrás dele mesmo assim, para tentar falar qualquer coisa. Porém, a essa altura, Hyoga já havia desaparecido do meu campo de visão.</p><p>− Esmeralda. De todas as coisas que você poderia ter falado... − foi Shun quem quebrou o silêncio, em forte tom de reprovação à irmã.</p><p>− Eu sei... Eu... − a jovem engoliu em seco − Me desculpe, Shun. Falei sem pensar. É... é melhor eu ir embora.</p><p>− Você não está muito bem para ir agora.</p><p>− Estou sim, Shun. Sou mais forte do que você imagina. Não gosto de deixar mamãe sozinha por muito tempo. E, como você mesmo falou, é uma pequena viagem até voltar para casa. Então é melhor eu partir logo. − suspirou e jogou os cabelos para trás − Ainda tenho esperanças de que mude de ideia. Quando isso acontecer, saiba que mamãe e eu vamos recebê-lo de braços abertos.</p><p>Shun não quis mais responder; apenas sacudiu negativamente a cabeça e olhou para o outro lado. A jovem compreendeu e também não quis mais dizer qualquer palavra. Começou a se encaminhar para a saída e somente parou por um instante para voltar um último olhar para trás. Viu o irmão amuado e depois dirigiu seus olhos verdes para mim.</p><p>Com o rosto bastante sereno, ela me sorriu. E, talvez porque eu tivesse passado a ela alguma boa impressão, li em seu semblante que ela me pedia para cuidar de Shun.</p><p>Com um olhar, respondi positivamente. Sem mais, Esmeralda deixou o estúdio.</p><p>− Ok, pessoal! Vamos circular! Tem muito trabalho a ser feito, então vamos nos ocupar? − foi Aioria quem gritou, batendo palmas e buscando dispersar todo o pessoal que estava ali, assistindo a tudo o que tinha se passado. Assim, Aioria e seu irmão se dirigiram para Shun. Consegui escutar apenas a primeira frase que Aioros disse, algo como "Você está bem, garoto?..."</p><p>Agora que todos pareciam se encarregar de seus afazeres, o estúdio parecia voltar à sua costumeira aparência, de caos constante. Eu procurei com os olhos por Kanon e Saga e bufei; justo quando queria encontrá-los, eles desapareciam. Queria perguntar mais detalhes sobre o que tinha acabado de ouvir. Tinha ficado curioso sobre tudo o que escutara ali.</p><p>Caminhando pelo local, nem sinal dos gêmeos produtores; porém, vi quando Camus, vindo de fora, entrou bastante chateado. Foi recepcionado por Milo, que parecia esperá-lo. Consegui ouvir um pouco do que disseram:</p><p>− Não adianta, Milo. Ele não quer falar agora. Quando Hyoga se lembra de tudo o que aconteceu com a Natássia, fica desse jeito...</p><p>− Bom, então não vou nem tentar conversar com ele agora. Se você, que é o tio, não conseguiu...</p><p>Não esperei para ouvir mais do que diziam. Havia acabado de entender que Hyoga estava lá fora e eu ainda queria tentar falar com o loiro.</p><p>Saí por onde vi que Camus havia entrado. Lá fora, não precisei andar muito. Recostado sobre uma mureta de pedra, Hyoga olhava para a paisagem, sem parecer enxergar qualquer coisa de fato. Ele parecia muito compenetrado, refletindo. E me perguntei se deveria interromper esse momento.</p><p>− O que você quer?</p><p>Para minha surpresa, Hyoga não estava tão alheio ao que se passava a seu redor. O loiro percebeu minha presença e me dirigiu a palavra antes que eu me retirasse.</p><p>Porém, não me dirigiu seu olhar, que permanecia preso ao movimento fora do estúdio, sempre tão intenso quanto lá dentro. Realmente havia uma imensidade de esforços para que essa série desse certo.</p><p>− Eu queria saber se você estava bem.</p><p>− Estou bem. − o loiro respondeu, até um pouco seco. Claramente, ele não gostava muito quando se intrometiam em seus assuntos, assim como eu.</p><p>− Discordo. − falei e finalmente consegui que Hyoga voltasse os olhos azuis para mim. O loiro arqueou uma sobrancelha, enquanto me encarava interrogativo − Você também é um pouco transparente. Quero dizer; não foi tão difícil perceber lá dentro que o ocorrido mexeu com você um pouco demais.</p><p>− Sei. E você acha que pode me ler assim tão fácil, só por conta do que acabou de presenciar? − Hyoga agora cruzava os braços, ficando de frente para mim.</p><p>− Eu sou muito quieto, muito calado e, por isso mesmo, muito observador. Isso me ajuda a perceber detalhes que podem passar despercebidos para algumas pessoas. No caso, me pareceu que você não gosta muito de perder o controle sobre seus próprios sentimentos e estava sendo muito bem sucedido nisso, até que a irmã do Shun falou da sua mãe. Isso pareceu realmente desconcertar você.</p><p>− Você não acha que está querendo fazer julgamentos demais acerca de uma pessoa que mal conhece? − acho que eu tinha acertado, porque o que eu disse afetou Hyoga de algum modo, afinal, ele novamente pareceu perder um pouco do controle que estava recobrando − Não é muito educado chegar para uma pessoa a quem você mal foi apresentado e começar a tecer julgamentos a respeito de questões tão íntimas, sabia?</p><p>− É engraçado você dizer isso, porque foi exatamente o que fez ontem.</p><p>− Como é? − Hyoga demonstrou-se confuso e logo me dei conta do fora que estava dando. Na véspera, Hyoga havia interagido com Ikki, não com Rikki. E com Ikki é que ele tinha dito coisas tão acertadas e para Ikki é que ele tinha oferecido talvez alguma abertura para conversarem, mas não definitivamente para o Rikki.</p><p>− Ah... É que... − eu precisava consertar a situação − O meu irmão... o Ikki... Ele me contou sobre o que vocês conversaram ontem. − tentei emendar, mas sem conseguir passar tanta confiança no que dizia.</p><p>− É mesmo? − Hyoga me olhava de uma forma diferente agora. Havia uma certa desconfiança e bastante curiosidade naqueles olhos azuis − Eu pensei que vocês não se dessem bem.</p><p>− Sim, é verdade. Não nos damos bem...</p><p>− E ainda assim falam sobre como foi o dia um do outro, contam como foram as conversas que tiveram com outras pessoas...? − Hyoga me interrogava com o olhar e com um tom de voz que demonstrava que ele não estava acreditando muito em mim.</p><p>− É, bem... − eu me sentia encurralado e não sabia como consertar o que tinha acabado de causar.</p><p>− Ah, achei você! − Shun apareceu subitamente, surpreendendo a mim e a Hyoga, que não esperávamos por ele. − Ou melhor... vocês. − e , pelo que pude perceber, Shun também ficou um pouco surpreso por nos ver ali conversando. − Rikki, o Aioros quer saber se podemos continuar gravando. Camus e Milo disseram que tinham visto você sair. − o garoto pareceu um pouco chateado.</p><p>− Podemos, claro. − respondi um pouco aliviado, por encontrar uma saída para o problema que tinha acabado de me criar − Mas... você está bem? Não achar melhor dar um tempo? A briga que teve com a sua irmã...</p><p>− Olha, eu não quero falar sobre isso, está bem? − Shun respondeu um pouco nervoso, mas logo se recompôs − Desculpe-me, eu não quero brigar com você. É que já precisei falar um tempão com o Aioria, que não queria acreditar que eu estava bem e ficou me pressionando para dar um tempo com as gravações de hoje... Mas eu estou bem! E ficar parado não vai ajudar, pelo contrário! Eu quero gravar! Quero gravar com você, Rikki... Então... pode ser? Por favor?</p><p>− Claro. Claro, Shun. − me senti realmente mal pelo garoto. Shun não estava bem, mas era óbvio que a melhor coisa para ele agora era dar continuidade às gravações. − Vamos lá para dentro então.</p><p>Quando eu e Shun já estávamos entrando, Hyoga chamou minha atenção:</p><p>− Ei!</p><p>Olhei para trás e vi o loiro com um sorriso enigmático:</p><p>− Manda um "oi" para o seu irmão por mim.</p><p>Eu apenas acedi com a cabeça, sem responder qualquer coisa. E voltei para dentro do estúdio com Shun.</p><p>Continua...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Intromissão</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As gravações do restante do dia ocorreram sem maiores sobressaltos; porém, não posso dizer que foram excelentes. Nem digo tanto pelo resultado final, que eu acredito terem sido satisfatórias, até por conta do profissionalismo de todos ali. Preciso ressaltar que essa é a parte que mais me vem impressionando; realmente há uma grande preocupação de todos em fazer a série dar certo. Os diretores não permitiam que uma cena fosse encerrada até que ela estivesse inteiramente dentro do esperado e, para que isso acontecesse, o aval dos roteiristas era essencial.</p><p>                Nessa série, a participação dos roteiristas tinha um peso diferenciado. Sim, eles eram os criadores de toda a trama em torno da qual a série deveria girar e foram eles que definiram como cada personagem deveria ser. Era verdade que havia uma larga liberdade que permitia aos atores improvisar o quanto quisessem, mas era de suma importância que nunca se afastassem demais da história original. Por esse motivo, Camus e Milo estavam sempre ali, acompanhando a gravação de cada cena de perto. Quando havia alguma modificação, eles logo percebiam e analisavam na hora se poderia ou não prosseguir assim. Dessa forma, acabavam trabalhando perfeitamente em conjunto com os diretores. Aliás, os quatro pareciam se conhecer bem, porque quando Aioria, que sempre estava com uma cópia do roteiro a tiracolo, sinalizava para o irmão que uma mudança estava acontecendo na cena, Aioros lançava um rápido olhar para os roteiristas, que sem dizer palavra sabiam se fazer entender. Assim, os diretores sabiam quando cortar ou deixar a cena seguir em questão de pouquíssimos segundos e tudo isso sem que o silêncio da equipe de gravação precisasse ser interrompido.</p><p>                Por tudo isso, eu posso afirmar com certeza que foi um dia produtivo, se considerarmos o produto final. O processo, no entanto, não foi dos melhores. As gravações ocorreram em um clima que mesclava certa tensão e alguma tristeza que insistia em não se dissipar. Ninguém tocou no assunto, em respeito a Shun, mas era óbvio que todos ali presentes foram tocados de alguma maneira por toda aquela confusão.</p><p>                Eu percebi claramente que Shun estava razoavelmente perturbado. Ele não demonstrou de uma forma que fosse tão visível, mas eu notei. Como eu disse, sou muito observado e analiso as pessoas até quando não busco fazer isso de propósito. E eu já tinha entendido que a doçura e a amabilidade eram partes essenciais daquele rapaz. Não que ele tivesse perdido isso, mas depois da briga com a irmã, Shun esteve mais distante. Ele continuou se esforçando muito para dar seu melhor, mas não estava mais tão imerso no processo quanto antes. A impressão que obtive foi de que Shun não estava mais tão presente quanto antes, quando ele parecia mergulhar de corpo e alma no personagem (que, aliás, era nitidamente ele mesmo). Agora, ele pareceu atuar. Shun seguiu exatamente o que estava previsto no roteiro; não saiu do que estava no papel em momento algum. Foi convincente, sim, mas eu não consegui sentir que estava vivendo aquela situação como antes. Dessa vez, foi mesmo encenação. Até porque eu não me senti à vontade para alterar qualquer coisa nas cenas, uma vez que Shun não o fazia.</p><p>                Quando Aioros disse o último "Corta!" do dia, respirei aliviado. Foi um dia puxado, bem cansativo. Tive uma boa noção de como serão meus dias a partir de agora... Já não sou muito comunicativo e, depois de um dia assim, tudo o que eu queria era enterrar a minha cabeça no meu travesseiro. Então, assim que me vi liberado, me encaminhei para a minha casa, sem me despedir de qualquer um. Olhei apenas para os arredores, a fim de ver se Saga ou Kanon tinham aparecido. Era estranho... Eles tinham sumido o restante do dia, sem dar notícias nem nada. Quando perguntei deles para Aioros, ele se limitou a me dizer que os dois tinham assuntos a tratar com Saori Kido.</p><p>                Então, sem ter o que falar com mais ninguém, dei meu trabalho por encerrado, entrei no meu modo reservado e seguia em silêncio e com alguma pressa. Quando estava prestes a abrir minha porta, fui surpreendido por um afobado Shun, que visivelmente havia corrido para me alcançar antes que eu entrasse em casa:</p><p>                − Rikki, espera! − foi o que me fez virar para trás e perceber Shun me alcançando − Eu... queria conversar com você. − ele dizia, enquanto recobrava o fôlego.</p><p>                − Claro, Shun. O que houve? − perguntei, um pouco impaciente. Eu realmente estava precisando ter meu momento de solidão, depois de um dia tão cheio.</p><p>                − É... − o garoto olhou ao redor, parecendo incomodado − É que... é um assunto mais particular... Não poderíamos conversar em privado?</p><p>                − Em privado?</p><p>                − É... − Shun pareceu meio constrangido − Dentro da sua casa... por exemplo... − ele sugeriu, timidamente.</p><p>                − Ah... na minha casa? − eu não podia levá-lo para dentro; os gêmeos foram muito claros quanto a isso. Eu não poderia receber visitas. Isso levantaria muitas suspeitas, porque se alguém entrasse na residência construída para os três irmãos e não os visse por lá, seria certamente muito estranho − Na minha casa... não é boa ideia, Shun. − foi muito clara a expressão de desapontamento no rosto do garoto − É que... Você sabe, a minha relação com meus irmãos não é das melhores... E aí... se eu levar um convidado meu para dentro... eles podem achar ruim... − fiquei tentando me justificar, mas tendo plena consciência do quanto minhas palavras não eram nada convincentes.</p><p>                − Eles... acharia ruim? − Shun demonstrou com nitidez em suas feições incrédulas o quanto as minhas palavras não faziam mesmo sentido − Mas... oras, depois eles podem levar os próprios convidados para casa, ué! Se todos vocês forem seguir essa regra boba, então nenhum poderá levar convidados para casa, concorda?</p><p>                − Sim, eu sei. Mas nós somos muito reservados e... Enfim, é assim que as coisas funcionam entre a gente. − eu estava cansado, muito cansado. Não estava em um bom momento para inventar desculpa melhor.</p><p>                − Ah, sim. Entendi. − Shun falou, em voz baixa − Eu... então... vou indo...</p><p>                Shun já havia me dado as costas, quando eu falei:</p><p>                − Nós podemos tomar um café. − o rapazinho voltou-se para mim com novo brilho no olhar − Deve haver alguma cafeteria boa aqui perto...</p><p>                Eu decididamente não estava com a menor vontade de sair. Tudo o que eu queria era uma boa ducha e a minha cama. Entretanto, eu não poderia deixar o Shun achar que eu estava inventando desculpas esfarrapadas para não conversar com ele, e era isso o que estava parecendo.</p><p>                − Tem sim!! Tem uma muito boa aqui perto!! É um lugar ótimo que o Hyoga me apresentou um dia desses! Vamos lá então!! − ele respondeu, muito animado. Tentei retribuir à animação com um meio sorriso, que não sei se foi muito bem sucedido.</p><p>                Fomos a pé mesmo; não era um lugar muito distante dos estúdios de gravação. Pudemos usufruir de uma caminhada tranquila, pois a série ainda não tinha ido ao ar e não éramos ainda figuras muito conhecidas do público.</p><p>                Enquanto caminhávamos, Shun aproveitou para começar a falar:</p><p>                − Então... eu imagino que você esteja pensando muitas coisas de mim agora... − ele começou a falar, com o rosto baixo, parecendo envergonhado.</p><p>                − Não estou pensando nada diferente do que eu já pensava antes.</p><p>                − Como assim?</p><p>                − Desde o momento em que nos conhecemos, eu já comecei a formar minha opinião a seu respeito. − vi que o garoto ficou um pouco mais pálido nesse instante − Ei, não se preocupe. − acabei sorrindo; Shun sempre transparecia muita inocência − Minha opinião sobre você foi muito boa desde o princípio. E isso não mudou.</p><p>                − Mesmo depois do que você presenciou hoje? − ele quis saber, depois de respirar mais aliviado.</p><p>                − Ainda mais depois de hoje. Percebi que você está nesse programa por se preocupar com sua família. Vi que não está apenas atrás de fama ou dinheiro...</p><p>                − Mas viu como minha irmã e minha mãe estão desapontadas comigo. Deve achar que sou péssimo filho, péssimo irmão...</p><p>                − Eu não posso fazer tais julgamentos; não conheço você ou sua família tão bem para isso. O que posso avaliar é tão somente o que vejo e, nesse caso, eu vejo um garoto muito preocupado em fazer o melhor que pode para ajudar sua família. Isso me diz que você é uma boa pessoa, o que, consequentemente, deve fazer de você bom filho e bom irmão.</p><p>                − Do modo como você fala... tudo parece tão simples. − Shun riu, de forma pueril.</p><p>                − A vida pode ser muito mais simples do que imaginamos. As pessoas é que gostam de complicar às vezes.</p><p>                − Interessante você dizer isso. − olho para trás e me surpreendo. Shaka estava bem atrás de nós dois.</p><p>                A essa altura, estávamos já na cafeteria que Shun havia mencionado. Era um lugar grande e muito cheio, mesmo sendo noite. Para pegar um café, precisamos entrar em uma fila razoavelmente longa, embora andasse rápido.</p><p>                − Você e seus irmãos não fazem exatamente isso? Não dificultam onde poderiam simplificar? − Shaka prosseguiu, em tom de julgamento que ele não fazia a menor questão de esconder.</p><p>                − Olha, eu já expliquei antes que temos nossos motivos para isso. E não vou me alongar mais nesse assunto. − virei para a frente e cruzei os braços. Não estava a fim de me estressar agora.</p><p>                − Ontem eu contracenei com seu irmão. − Shaka, ignorando propositalmente minha postura de querer encerrar a conversa, continuou a falar − Percebi logo que ele é muito imaturo. Tudo bem que eu não esperava algo diferente, considerando o que havia lido no roteiro. Seu irmão Ikky tem 25 anos e, apesar de eu achar que o comportamento dele é o de um adolescente que não cresceu, até consigo aceitar que ele seja mais imaturo que você. E esse é o ponto... Você é o irmão mais velho; tem o que mesmo?... Uns 30 anos?...</p><p>                − Ele tem 31. − respondeu Shun.</p><p>                − Ah. Veja só. 31 anos. Você é só dois anos mais novo que eu, Rikki. E é isso que não consigo compreender. De acordo com o roteiro, você é um homem maduro, centrado. Dos 3 irmãos, é o que tem um temperamento mais ameno.</p><p>                − Não tão ameno assim. − falei em tom de aviso.</p><p>                − Você deveria estar ajudando a guiar essa situação com mais sabedoria. Você deveria conversar com seus irmãos; explicar a eles o absurdo e a infantilidade de toda essa situação. Sabe, eu realmente esperava mais de você. − Shaka finalizou essa fala com um acento tão arrogante, que precisei me virar para trás a fim de ver a expressão em seu rosto. Ao fazer isso, vi que ele me olhava de forma altiva e com um nariz irritantemente empinado.</p><p>                − Olha só; eu não te dei liberdade para vir falar comigo assim, tá bem? Então, fica no seu canto, que eu fico no meu, pode ser?? − comecei a levantar o tom de voz.</p><p>                − Shaka, por favor... Agora não é o momento para isso. − Shun pediu, da forma mais dócil possível. E parecia que essa era a única forma que esse cara aceitava que falassem com ele.</p><p>                − Está bem, Shun. Em respeito a você, não vou prolongar essa situação, que pode estar se tornando constrangedora aqui. Mas reitero o que disse... Esperava mais de você, senhor Rikki. E, como vamos ser "amigos" nessa série, gostaria de realmente apreciar sua companhia. Então eu espero que me surpreenda e aja como alguém da sua idade e convença seus irmãos a desistirem desse ridículo circo que construíram.</p><p>                − Escuta aqui, por que você se importa tanto com isso? Todo mundo já aceitou essas condições e só você parece insistir nessa questão! Por que não deixa isso para lá e se concentra apenas em fazer a sua parte bem feita? − falei, sentindo que meu lado adolescente realmente regressava na presença de Shaka.</p><p>                − É o que eu quero fazer. Porém, vocês estão me criando dificuldades. Eu não tenho tanto tempo livre assim, para que minha agenda seja montada a partir das desavenças entre três irmãos que não conseguem se entender e ficam de birrinha para gravar uma série de TV.</p><p>                − Você é livre para sair. Ninguém está te obrigando a ficar. Se é o contrato que te segura a essa série, aposto que você tem como pagar por uma quebra de contrato. A não ser que não seja tão rico quanto seu personagem... − falei despeitado.</p><p>                − Tenho dinheiro o bastante, meu caro. E, infelizmente, não estou livre para abandonar essa série. E não, não é por dinheiro. Tem a ver com uma promessa que fiz e eu, como o homem maduro que sou, gosto de honrar meus compromissos. − o empresário bufou − Mas que vocês estão dificultando minha vida... Ah, e como estão. − o loiro de longos cabelos olhou no relógio, bastante ansioso. Fez uma expressão de enfado e chateação e então voltou-se para o garoto que me acompanhava − Olha, Shun... Fale para Hyoga que eu vim e que o esperei por mais tempo que deveria. Se ele não conseguiu chegar a tempo, eu sinto muito. Tenho mais a fazer do que ficar esperando por um jornalista iniciante que não sabe dar valor ao tempo de um homem como eu.</p><p>                − Vocês combinaram de se encontrar aqui? − Shun perguntou um pouco surpreso.</p><p>                − Sim. Ele me convenceu a dar 15 minutos do meu tempo para aquela entrevista que ele queria comigo. Só que agora ele acabou de perder essa oportunidade. Vou embora. − e, sem dar tempo para que Shun respondesse, o empresário nos deu as costas e deixou a cafeteria.</p><p>                − Entrevista? Que entrevista? O Hyoga vai querer nos entrevistar? − demonstrei minha confusão.</p><p>                − Não, não... − Shun riu, olhando na direção em que Shaka se retirou − O Hyoga não quer entrevistar a gente, não... Só o Shaka mesmo.</p><p>                − E por que ele quer uma entrevista com esse cara arrogante?</p><p>                − Porque... − Shun suspirou. Olhou para os lados e, aproximando-se mais de mim, falou em tom de confidência − Não conte para ninguém, mas... Shaka está na série por causa do Hyoga.</p><p>                − Por causa do Hyoga? Como assim??</p><p>                − É que... o Hyoga é sobrinho de um dos roteiristas, o Camus. Na verdade, o Camus é praticamente um pai para ele... Inclusive, eu tenho certeza que o papel do Hyoga foi escrito inspirado nele. Não sei se o Camus fez isso de forma consciente, mas tenho certeza de que foi o caso. Especialmente porque o Hyoga foi o primeiro ator escalado para a série. Aí, ele me indicou... e, pelo que sei, o Shaka foi indicação do Hyoga também. Mas o Shaka não sabe disso, então não comente isso com ele, por favor.</p><p>                − O Shaka foi indicação do Hyoga? Mas... Eles se conhecem? São amigos ou algo assim?? − essa história estava estranha demais para mim.</p><p>                − Não, eles não são amigos. E o Shaka não conhecia o Hyoga; ao menos, não antes de sermos todos apresentados naquele coquetel, ao qual você e seus irmãos não compareceram, diga-se de passagem... − alfinetou-me Shun − Mas o Hyoga conhecia o Shaka, sim.</p><p>                − Isso porque o Shaka é um empresário de renome, muito famoso? − perguntei.</p><p>                − Também. Porém, o Hyoga tem outros interesses no Shaka, que o fizeram pesquisar e conhecer mais que o nome dele.</p><p>                − Outros interesses? O Hyoga está a fim do Shaka??</p><p>                − O quê?! Não, claro que não!! − Shun riu tão divertido, que me envergonhei da pergunta feita impulsivamente − Não, Rikki... O Hyoga tem interesses profissionais no Shaka. Sabe, o Shaka chamou o meu amigo de "jornalista iniciante"... Ele disse isso porque o Hyoga não é um jornalista muito conhecido, mas tenho certeza de que isso vai mudar em breve e não falo só por conta da série. Meu amigo é incrível; um grande jornalista investigativo. Ele está na trilha de um caso desde que se formou e...</p><p>                Nesse momento, o celular de Shun tocou. Ele retirou o aparelho do bolso para ver de quem se tratava. Ao ver o nome que aparecia no visor, atendeu prontamente, pedindo-me desculpas com um gesto:</p><p>                − Alô. Oi, June! O que foi? Sei... Sim, eu te mandei o arquivo. Claro, tenho certeza. Mandei antes de ontem. Como assim, você não recebeu? E só agora me avisa? O trabalho é para amanhã!! Sim, claro! Lógico que tenho o arquivo salvo, mas não estou com ele aqui. Estou na rua, June! Certo, vou para casa. Tenho tudo salvo no meu computador. Tá, tudo bem. Eu te ligo quando chegar e a gente vai montando o trabalho a partir de onde eu parei, ok? Devo demorar, no máximo, uns 10 minutos para chegar, viu? Tá bom então. Beijo, tchau.</p><p>                Shun desligou o celular bastante contrariado. Depois, voltou os olhos verdes para mim, muito sem-graça:</p><p>                − Era uma amiga minha de faculdade... Ela disse que não recebeu um arquivo que enviei para ela... É para um trabalho que precisamos entregar amanhã... E aí... bem...</p><p>                − Tudo bem, Shun. Eu entendi. − sorri por achar graça do modo com o garoto achava que me devia tantas satisfações − Não tem problema. Pode ir lá cuidar do seu trabalho.</p><p>                − É que... eu te trouxe até aqui para a gente poder tomar um café e conversar... e vou te deixar sozinho só porque a minha amiga deixa tudo para a última hora! − Shun bufou, realmente zangado − Eu adoro a June, mas ela me deixa muito nervoso, às vezes!</p><p>                Ri de leve. Shun era gentil em seu tom de voz até quando se zangava.</p><p>                − Teremos outros momentos para conversar, Shun. Pode ficar tranquilo.</p><p>                − Você é muito compreensivo, Rikki. Obrigado.</p><p>                − Imagina, Shun. Não tem de quê.</p><p>                O garoto me presenteou com um olhar doce, o que me fez retribuir com um sorriso igualmente sincero. Assim, sem mais palavras, nos despedimos.</p><p>                Uns cinco minutos depois que Shun deixou a cafeteria, chegou finalmente a minha vez de pedir meu café no balcão da loja.</p><p>                Ora, eu tinha ficado esse tempo todo no local, tinha ido até lá... Adoro café, já estava quase chegando a minha vez... Resolvi então esperar. Pediria meu café para viagem e tomaria no caminho de volta para casa.</p><p>                Foi exatamente o que fiz; mas infelizmente nem tudo saiu conforme o planejado. Assim que saí bem apressado da cafeteria, eu trombei com ninguém menos que... Hyoga.</p><p>                Por muito pouco, não derramei meu café em nós dois:</p><p>                − Ei!!! Tome mais cuidado por onde anda!! − falei nervoso.</p><p>                − Eu? Você é que deveria tomar mais cuidado, ainda mais quando está segurando um copo cheio de café quente! − respondeu ele prontamente.</p><p>                Eu ia devolver, mas percebi que ele tinha um pouco de razão. O café que eu segurava poderia ter causado um acidente mais grave.</p><p>                Como se Hyoga percebesse uma trégua da minha parte, ele emendou:</p><p>                − Desculpe-me, eu também tenho culpa aqui. É que eu vim correndo, porque estou muito atrasado para um encontro...</p><p>                − Com o Shaka. − eu afirmei, enquanto finalmente provava um pouco do meu café e me surpreendia positivamente. Era um ótimo café!</p><p>                − Sim... Com o Shaka. − Hyoga me olhou desconfiado, da mesma forma como havia me encarado à tarde − Como você pode saber disso, Rikki?</p><p>                − Shaka esteve aqui e disse que esperou você por mais tempo do que deveria. E, com toda a arrogância característica dele, alegou que você perdeu a oportunidade de fazer sua entrevista com ele.  </p><p>                − Ah, não! Que droga!! − Hyoga estava verdadeiramente frustrado.</p><p>                − Ele te chamou de "jornalista iniciante". − eu acrescentei, não sei exatamente por quê.</p><p>                − Como é?</p><p>                − O Shaka. Ele disse que você é um "jornalista iniciante" com quem ele não deveria perder o tempo.</p><p>                − Ele falou isso, é? − percebi como a expressão do loiro, sempre tão séria e compenetrada, deixou entrever um orgulho ferido − Deixa estar. Ele não sabe o que está por vir... − essa última parte, Hyoga falou mais para si mesmo, em voz baixa. Mas eu consegui escutar.</p><p>                − Qual seu interesse nele? − perguntei subitamente. Estava já muito curioso diante disso tudo.</p><p>                O loiro, que parecia estar muito voltado para dentro de si mesmo, foi trazido de volta à realidade com a minha pergunta. Imediatamente, ele me encarou com aqueles olhos azuis tão claros e me fuzilou com eles:</p><p>                − Olha só, você é muito indiscreto. Sabia disso?</p><p>                − Eu sou indiscreto? Ou será que você é que tem segredos demais?</p><p>                − Segredos? Eu? Olha só, Rikki... Você nem me conhece direito, como pode afirmar que...</p><p>                − O Shun foi indicação sua para a série. O Shaka também. Seu tio é um dos roteiristas dessa série e você provavelmente ganhou esse papel graças a ele. Você indicou o Shaka para participar do programa, porque tem interesses profissionais nele.  </p><p>                − Espera aí! Afinal, como ficou sabendo disso tudo??</p><p>                − O Shun me contou.</p><p>                Hyoga balançou a cabeça negativamente, mas logo voltou a me encarar com firmeza:</p><p>                − Não sei o que fez para ganhar a confiança do Shun tão rápido. Mas, independente disso, fique avisado: não gosto de gente que se intromete na minha vida. E tudo isso que você falou não são propriamente segredos. Eu só não saio falando a respeito disso com todo mundo. Já você, bom... Está bem claro para mim que você, sim, guarda um segredo.</p><p>                Foi a minha vez de empalidecer. Será que tinha ficado tão óbvio assim para ele perceber?</p><p>                − Eu ainda não sei por qual motivo estão agindo assim... Mas já saquei o segredinho de vocês. − Hyoga continuou falando, percebendo que tinha atingido um ponto certeiro. Era óbvio que ele tinha lido o susto que estampara o meu rosto naquele momento.</p><p>                Engoli em seco antes de dizer:</p><p>                − Não sei de que segredo você está falando. − tentei desconversar.</p><p>                − Não tente me fazer de bobo, Rikki. Eu já percebi que você e seus irmãos não são brigados coisa alguma! Esse lance de vocês não se darem bem, não poderem ficar no mesmo lugar ao mesmo tempo porque não se toleram... Para mim, está óbvio que isso tudo é uma grande encenação! O que vocês estão querendo com todo esse joguinho ainda não está muito claro para mim. Mas vou descobrir em breve.</p><p>                − Fica fora disso, loiro. − falei em grave tom de alerta − Não se mete com o que não te diz respeito.</p><p>                − Curioso. Olha como o jogo se inverteu agora. − Hyoga respondeu em tom fortemente provocativo.</p><p>                − Eu estou falando sério. − me aproximei mais, em postura ameaçadora − Não mexe com isso. − falei pausadamente, para enfatizar cada palavra dita.</p><p>                Hyoga não moveu um passo. Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos do casaco que vestia, tranquilamente. E mantinha firmes aqueles olhos azuis, que me encaravam sem medo. Se ele queria me provocar, estava mesmo conseguindo:</p><p>                − Está me ameaçando, Rikki? Porque, se estiver, já lhe digo logo. Faço jornalismo investigativo; acha mesmo que nunca sofri qualquer tipo de ameaça? Então poupe seu tempo. Não tenho medo de você. Até porque, depois de já ter passado por várias situações semelhantes, aprendi que cão que ladra, não morde... E você parece que gosta de latir muito alto para fazer um estrago à altura. − Hyoga sorriu então um irritante sorriso de triunfo.</p><p>                                Resolvi recusar. Hyoga estava me deixando muito desconcertado e eu acabaria fornecendo a ele mais informações que confirmariam o que, por enquanto, era apenas uma hipótese. Além do mais, ele felizmente não desconfiava do meu real segredo. A situação não estava inteiramente perdida. Então era melhor eu ir embora. Depois eu conversaria com os gêmeos e eles me ajudariam a resolver essa questão.</p><p>                Sem dizer mais uma palavra, passei reto por Hyoga, retomando meu caminho de casa. Havia dado uns três passos quando o loiro me chamou:</p><p>                − Ei!</p><p>                Olhei para trás, com uma expressão pouco amigável. Ele, no entanto, me sorriu de forma mais amável:</p><p>                − Mande um "oi" para seu irmão por mim!</p><p>                Respondi com uma expressão de quem não havia gostado do cinismo dele.</p><p>                − Estou sendo sincero aqui. − Hyoga disse, com um semblante mais sereno − Eu realmente gostei do seu irmão Ikki. Diga a ele que estou ansioso por revê-lo, depois de amanhã. − e, tendo dito isso, entrou na cafeteria.</p><p>                Percebi que não será nada fácil. Nada disso. Daqui a dois dias, vou ter de gravar com Hyoga e, enquanto para ele, a última vez em que nos vimos foi ao final da festa na casa de Saori Kido... Para mim, tudo isso mudou muita coisa.</p><p>                Eu não vou conseguir olhar para Hyoga da mesma forma que antes...</p><p> </p><p>Continua...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Investigação</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Acordei no horário. Não dormi tarde na noite passada, eu realmente estava muito cansado. Assim que voltei para casa, tomei uma ducha rápida e desabei na cama.</p><p>O lado positivo de dormir cedo é acordar na hora certa e não ter de me arrumar às pressas. Posso até mesmo me dar ao luxo de tomar um café da manhã com calma.</p><p>Faço meu café, como uma torrada e aproveito para dar uma olhada nas notícias do dia. Ligo a TV e, passando pelos canais, vejo a chamada para o programa que estamos gravando. Pela propaganda, dá para perceber que o investimento não é pequeno. A série está realmente tentando chamar o maior público possível.</p><p>Colocaram algumas das cenas já gravadas. Assim o público já pode, finalmente, começar a se familiarizar com os rostos dos atores que estão gravando o programa.</p><p>Vi como colocaram trechos dos “três irmãos”. E, embora tenha sido uma chamada rápida nos comerciais do telejornal, eu pude ver como fiquei realmente diferente na pele de cada irmão. Acho que estamos fazendo um bom trabalho. Ninguém vai conseguir descobrir nosso segredo...</p><p>Tomo um gole do café, pensativo. A imagem de Hyoga me veio à cabeça; ele já percebeu que há algo errado por aqui... Tudo bem, o palpite dele por enquanto está errado. Mas Shun tem razão, esse loiro tem um bom faro, sabe investigar... Preciso tomar cuidado com ele.</p><p>Olho no meu relógio de pulso e vejo que está na hora de sair. Já estou devidamente pronto, com as roupas mais adolescentes do Ikky. Pego então uma maçã verde do cesto de frutas e saio de casa.</p><p>Lá fora, a movimentação é grande, como de costume. Ando tranquilo, observando com mais calma o ambiente. Talvez eu esteja começando a me habituar a isso, talvez eu esteja menos estressado e mais descansado hoje... O fato é que consigo até mesmo me sentir bem nesse início de dia.</p><p>Dou uma grande mordida na minha maçã, quando escuto vozes alteradas:</p><p>— Um atrasado de 5 minutos, Shaka! 5 minutos! É sério que você não poderia ter esperado um pouco? — surpreendo-me ao ver Hyoga no set. Hoje não é dia de gravação dele.</p><p>— Escute bem, garoto. Para um homem de negócios como eu, cada segundo conta. Eu já havia prevenido você quanto a isso. Eu lhe disse que não tenho tempo sobrando para desperdiçar. — o loiro mais alto e de cabelos compridos falava enquanto caminhava, sem diminuir a velocidade. Hyoga o acompanhava tentando ganhar sua atenção.</p><p>— Tudo bem, eu já me desculpei quanto a isso, Shaka. Eu não me atrasei por motivos à toa, mas que seja! Por favor, me dá uma outra chance, pode ser? — é possível perceber que Hyoga não está gostando nem um pouco dessa posição de praticamente mendigar por uma entrevista. Pela expressão em seu rosto, dá para notar o quanto ele está indo contra sua própria essência, agindo assim...</p><p>E isso só me faz pensar no quanto ele realmente deve estar querendo muito essa tal entrevista.</p><p>Continuo comendo minha maçã, apenas observando a cena. Shaka para um instante, a fim de retirar seu celular do bolso do paletó, fazendo um gesto para Hyoga de que a conversa entre eles terminava ali.</p><p>Vi a expressão de extrema frustração no jornalista, que ficou olhando para um pequeno caderno em suas mãos. Quando ele enfim levantou o rosto, nossos olhares se encontraram.</p><p>Desviei meu olhar no mesmo instante. Não queria parecer que estava bisbilhotando a vida alheia.</p><p>— E aí? — Hyoga se aproximou, cumprimentando-me de forma simpática — Tudo bem? — ele me estendeu a mão — Ainda não fomos apresentados. Você deve ser o Ikky. Prazer, sou o Hyoga.</p><p>— Eu sei. — respondi secamente. Era difícil fingir que não o tinha visto ontem.</p><p>— Ah, claro. Seus irmãos falaram de mim, obviamente...</p><p>Fiquei quieto, buscando me concentrar na minha maçã.</p><p>— ... O que só comprova minha teoria de que vocês não são brigados de forma alguma.</p><p>— Você vai continuar com esse papo? — acabei soltando, sem pensar muito.</p><p>— “Continuar”? Ora, vejam... Assim fica fácil demais. Você se entrega sem que eu sequer precise pressionar... — o loiro falou em um tom provocativo.</p><p>Olhei interrogativo para ele.</p><p>— Você, pelo visto, está muito a par da conversa que tive com seu irmão ontem. — Hyoga falou com certo ar triunfante — Para irmãos que se dizem tão brigados, me parece curioso que um de vocês chegue em casa e já vá correndo contar aos irmãos o que aconteceu enquanto esteve fora.</p><p>Sorrio com deboche:</p><p>— Olha só... O fato de não nos darmos bem não quer dizer que não nos falemos quando necessário e sobre o necessário. E você virou um assunto necessário, já quem tem se mostrado muito intrometido. Então, sim. Falamos brevemente de você como o jornalista que precisamos evitar, porque claramente você está querendo nos criar problemas.</p><p>Hyoga ficou com o semblante um pouco mais sério:</p><p>— É o que pensam de mim?</p><p>— É o que você nos tem feito pensar.</p><p>— Eu não quero causar problemas. Longe disso. Não sei se seu irmão Rikki lhe contou, mas sou sobrinho de Camus, um dos roteiristas. E eu quero muito que essa série dê certo, meu tio trabalhou muito para isso. Me desculpe se passei a impressão errada. Sou jornalista, a curiosidade corre nas minhas veias. Mas não passa disso; eu só acho curiosa toda essa situação de vocês.</p><p>— Ah... — fiquei um pouco sem reação. Não esperava por essa resposta — Então... Tudo bem...</p><p>— Seu irmão... o Ikki... Ele também está pensando assim de mim?</p><p>Percebi como Hyoga me olhou com visível preocupação. Ele realmente parece se importar com a opinião do Ikki.</p><p>Ou seja, a minha opinião.</p><p>— O Ikki... Ele... — suspirei — O Ikki não tem opinião formada sobre isso. — falei a verdade. Esse loiro me confundiu e agora não sei exatamente o que pensar dele.</p><p>— Isso é bom. Quero dizer, é melhor que ele pensar mal de mim, não é? — Hyoga sorriu e isso, de algum modo, me deixou feliz.</p><p>— Você se importa com o que ele pensa de você? Vocês mal se conhecem...</p><p>— É que... nós somos colegas de cena. Precisamos ter uma boa afinidade, porque certas coisas não se fingem. E... eu achei que tivemos uma química tão boa. Não queria que isso se perdesse...</p><p>Senti-me um pouco mais à vontade. Hyoga estava se esforçando para mostrar que não queria se meter onde não tinha sido chamado e sempre me sinto melhor quando não preciso ficar delimitando meu espaço a todo momento. Acabo sorrindo também. E me sinto à vontade para perguntar:</p><p>— O que você tanto quer com o Shaka?</p><p>— Ah... isso... — Hyoga sorriu, sem esconder que estava chateado — Você me viu tentando conseguir a entrevista com ele, né? Que cara difícil!</p><p>— Ele gosta de falar a todo momento sobre como nós desperdiçamos o tempo dele.</p><p>— Exatamente isso.</p><p>— Eu fico me perguntando por que ele aceitou fazer essa série se tempo é algo tão escasso para ele... — falo em tom reflexivo para logo depois dar outra larga mordida na maçã.</p><p>— É... isso... — Hyoga levou a mão à nuca — Seu irmão não te falou nada a respeito?</p><p>— Quem? O  Rikki?</p><p>— É, ele... não comentou que Shaka está na série por indicação minha?</p><p>— Ah, sim... Ele mencionou... por alto...</p><p>— Pois é... eu o indiquei para meu tio e os gêmeos acataram a sugestão. Sinceramente, minha sugestão foi um tiro no escuro. Eu realmente não achava que o Shaka fosse aceitar. Mas, para minha enorme surpresa, foi o que aconteceu. Enfim... melhor para mim, que agora posso ter alguma proximidade para fazer essa entrevista que estou tentando há tanto tempo.</p><p>— Sobre o que quer tanto entrevistá-lo, afinal?</p><p>Hyoga parou de falar e me olhou desconfiado. Parecia ponderar algumas questões.</p><p>— Desculpe, eu... prefiro não comentar ainda. Sabe como é, ainda estou no meio do processo de criação de uma notícia...</p><p>— Claro, sem problemas.</p><p>Hyoga sorriu divertido. Balançou a cabeça enquanto voltava a olhar para seu caderninho:</p><p>— Sabe, simpatizei com você. Acho que é por conta da semelhança. Você e seu gêmeo são realmente parecidos fisicamente. Deve ser por isso. Simpatizei com um e com o outro.</p><p>Sorri de volta. Ficamos então um pouco em silêncio. Eu, por algum motivo, resolvi puxar mais um pouco de assunto:</p><p>— Você veio aqui, bem cedo, sem ser seu dia de gravação, apenas para tentar a entrevista com o Shaka?</p><p>— Sim. Sei que isso me faz parecer uma pessoa que não tem o que fazer, mas... estou atrás dessa matéria tem tempo. Preciso dela, custe o que custar. E, se isso significar que devo vir todos os dias em que Shaka estiver aqui, até vencê-lo pelo cansaço... Que assim seja! — riu o loiro.</p><p>Nesse momento, Shaka se aproximou de nós. Caminhava com sua habitual pressa:</p><p>— Olha só, garoto... — ele chegou já levantando o dedo na minha direção. Tratei de baixar sua mão, rispidamente, no mesmo instante. Ele precisa entender que não é assim que vai me tratar — Ok. É o seguinte. Eu não tenho tempo para suas rebeldias hoje. Tenho um negócio de grave importância para resolver hoje. Logo, não estou podendo me demorar aqui.</p><p>— Vai embora então. — respondi tranquilamente.</p><p>— Então... É disso que estou falando. — Shaka riu nervoso — Eu preciso da sua colaboração hoje. Está bem? Pode ser?</p><p>— Bem, eu estou aqui, disposto a cumprir meu papel. O que mais quer que eu faça?</p><p>— Eu não tenho tempo para improvisações. Toda vez que você e seus irmãos fogem do roteiro, Camus, Milo, Aioria e Aioros precisam verificar se as mudanças não foram demais, se é preciso regravar... E eu não disponho desse tempo, especialmente hoje! Portanto, será que você pode seguir exatamente o que está no roteiro? Sem tirar nem pôr?</p><p>— Você sabe que boa parte da graça dessa série são as improvisações, não é? A ideia de escolherem atores que se casavam bem com os papéis é exatamente para...</p><p>— Por favor, garoto! É sério! Eu não gosto de deixar de cumprir com meus deveres, mas você está tornando isso impossível para mim agora.</p><p>Tenho uma ideia e olho para o lado. Vejo Hyoga segurando seu caderno e sorrio:</p><p>— Tudo bem. Eu posso fazer isso. Posso ajudar você hoje.</p><p>— Mesmo?? Obrigado, garoto! — pela primeira vez, Shaka pareceu mais humano ao me agradecer dessa forma. Ele realmente parecia aliviado.</p><p>— Mas... eu tenho uma condição. — acrescentei.</p><p>A expressão mais humana desapareceu de imediato. Shaka me fuzilou com o olhar:</p><p>— O que você quer?</p><p>— Quero que você conceda uma entrevista para o nosso amigo aqui. — apontei para Hyoga, que me olhou completamente surpreso.</p><p>— Uma entrevista? Para o Hyoga? Não; ele já perdeu essa chance. E eu não dou segundas chances. — respondeu Shaka, com seu orgulho dilatado.</p><p>— Tudo bem então. Acho que vamos ter um longo dia de gravações hoje. Nossa, inclusive, acho até que me esqueci a ideia geral do que seria gravado hoje. Vou ter que olhar o roteiro de novo. Puxa, isso vai demorar e tomar tempo de todos nós. Acho até que conceder uma entrevista demoraria bem menos tempo do que vou gastar procurando o roteiro lá em casa, porque nem faço ideia de onde foi que o deixei...</p><p>— Está bem! Está bem! — Shaka falou por entre os dentes — Eu dou uma entrevista para você, Hyoga. Mas não hoje. Hoje estou muito ocupado. Minha secretária entrará em contato para marcar um dia e horário. Está bem assim?</p><p>— Está ótimo! — Hyoga olhou para mim, ainda incrédulo do que acabava de acontecer.</p><p>— Maravilha então! Vamos gravar? Sei todas as minhas falas de cor, tenho excelente memória... — eu disse, me divertindo com a expressão de enfado de Shaka, já me dirigindo ao set.</p><p>***************************************************</p><p>— Corta!!! Está ótimo, pessoal! Acho que fechamos por hoje! — Aioros olhou no relógio — E em tempo recorde! Seria ótimo se pudéssemos gravar sempre assim!</p><p>Shaka nem ficou para receber elogios e congratulações. Ele parecia mesmo muito preocupado com o negócio que tinha para resolver. Mal fomos liberados, ele saiu praticamente correndo do set de gravações.</p><p>Vi que Hyoga ainda estava por lá. Por um minuto, pensei que ele quisesse ainda tratar de algo com Shaka, mas considerando que o grande executivo não quis ficar nem para se despedir, entendi que não era essa a intenção do jornalista.</p><p>— Oi. Ainda por aqui? — indaguei enquanto me aproximava para pegar uma garrafa com água, que estava sobre a mesa ao lado de onde o loiro estava.</p><p>— Sim. Estava esperando você terminar de gravar.</p><p>— Ah. Algum problema? — perguntei e depois entornei a garrafa para tomar um grande gole de água.</p><p>— Problema nenhum. Só queria agradecer adequadamente. Fiquei tão surpreso na hora que nem consegui esboçar um agradecimento direito para você.</p><p>— Imagina. Não precisa se preocupar com isso.</p><p>— Preciso sim. Você não faz ideia de como me ajudou. Sério mesmo. Eu não vou me esquecer disso.</p><p>Camus apareceu repentinamente, interrompendo nossa conversa:</p><p>— Hyoga! Que bom que está aqui! Olha só, Milo e eu estávamos conversando com os diretores e ficamos todos tão satisfeitos com os progressos de hoje que pensamos se não seria possível adiantar um pouco as gravações de amanhã...</p><p>— Você quer dizer... Já começarmos a gravar? Agora? — perguntou o loiro.</p><p>— Bem, não precisa ser exatamente agora... Mas daqui a pouco sim, seria uma boa ideia.</p><p>Hyoga ficou em silêncio, pensativo. E Camus, que parecia conhecer bem o sobrinho, acrescentou:</p><p>— Você já está aqui. Ikki está logo ali, na casa deles. Podemos ganhar um pouco de tempo. Você sabe que essas gravações estão sendo feitas sob muita pressão...</p><p>— Sim, eu sei, mas... Quero dizer, por mim, tudo bem. Mas não sei se Ikki vai topar.</p><p>Camus olhou para mim:</p><p>— Você pode ver isso com seu irmão para nós? Por favor?</p><p>Apenas acenei a cabeça, positivamente. Essas gravações foram feitas em modo relâmpago, o que me cansou um pouco. Mas nada que me incapacitasse. Tudo bem que eu já estava me vendo descansando um pouco na varanda, talvez dedilhando algo no meu violão...</p><p>Enquanto eu seguia rumo a minha casa, Camus foi falar para os diretores que havia chances concretas de seguirmos com as gravações naquele dia. E Hyoga veio caminhando a meu lado.</p><p>— Você acha que seu irmão vai aceitar numa boa?</p><p>— Bem... Acho que ele pode topar sim. Não é como se ele estivesse muito ocupado fazendo qualquer outra coisa...</p><p>— É? E... o que você acha que ele deve estar fazendo agora?</p><p>— Deve estar na varanda... dedilhando alguma música no violão dele... provavelmente pensando em tomar uma cerveja... — coloquei em palavras o que eu gostaria de fazer, se tivesse o resto do dia de folga.</p><p>— Ele gosta de compor músicas, não é mesmo?</p><p>— Sim, mas não é nada de mais. É só uma forma que ele encontrou para se expressar.</p><p>— Pois eu acho isso muita coisa. Não é todo mundo que consegue se expressar tão bem.</p><p>— Você é jornalista. Imagino que saiba usar as palavras muito bem para se expressar.</p><p>— É, mas... não com esse toque artístico incrível do seu irmão.</p><p>Fiquei um pouco sem-graça com o elogio. Hyoga falou de forma tão natural, que fez o elogio ser ainda mais válido, porque ele não parecia querer me bajular para conseguir alguma coisa.</p><p>— Ei! — súbito, um brilho fulgurou nos olhos azuis do loiro — Tive uma ideia! Para seu irmão não ter que deixar o violão de lado, ele poderia gravar mais uma cena tocando uma música.</p><p>— Mas... a cena que seria gravada agora não envolve música. É algo sobre você conseguir convencer o Ikki de ajuda-lo numa reportagem que está fazendo, não?</p><p>Hyoga parou e me encarou.</p><p>— Olha, eu disse que não vou me intrometer e pretendo cumprir minha promessa. Mas vocês poderiam dar menos na vista. Com esse seu comentário, ficou nítido que vocês até acompanham os roteiros uns dos outros. Estou achando que vocês não só não são brigados como, pelo contrário, são unidos até demais!</p><p>Certo. Eu realmente estava dando bandeira. A companhia de Hyoga tinha deixado de ser alarmante e eu acabei relaxando demais. Não podia baixar a guarda desse jeito.</p><p>Preferi não fazer qualquer comentário. Qualquer coisa que eu dissesse poderia piorar ainda mais a situação.</p><p>A essa altura, já estava perto de casa. Olhei para o loiro, que talvez ainda aguardasse alguma resposta minha. Apenas sorri e disse:</p><p>— Vou lá dentro chamar meu irmão.</p><p>Em retorno, o loiro sorriu também, como quem concordou em deixar de lado essa situação. Mas, quando eu já estava prestes a abrir a porta, Hyoga gritou de onde estava:</p><p>— Peça para ele trazer aquela letra que fala de Tommy e Gina!</p><p>Não respondi nada. Entrei em casa e fui direto tomar uma ducha.</p><p>Saí do chuveiro me sentindo já revigorado. Fui até a cozinha e me preparei um sanduíche rápido. Comi depressa e, felizmente, a parte de me vestir foi a mais tranquila, já que eu só precisava usar roupas com as quais já estou acostumado.</p><p>Assim que me vi pronto, fui até meu violão. Peguei-o e, seguindo o que Hyoga disse, levei comigo também a letra que ele tinha mencionado.</p><p>Pensei comigo, com algum leve espanto, que o loiro não apenas passou os olhos pelas minhas letras aquele dia. Ele realmente as leu, a ponto de se recordar delas assim.</p><p>Lá fora, o loiro estava sentado em um banco, com o copo de café na mão. Ele tinha alguns papéis nas mãos, que atraíam sua atenção por inteiro.</p><p>— E então? Já vamos começar a gravar? — falei assim que me vi próximo o bastante.</p><p>Hyoga levantou o rosto para mim e eu vi como ele me olhou de uma forma inteiramente nova. Era tão estranho, mas o olhar que ele me dirigia era completamente diferente do modo como me olhava até alguns minutos atrás.</p><p>— Ikki... Oi. — ele abriu um sorriso também distinto. E parecia até mesmo um pouco mais corado.</p><p>— Meu irmão me falou sobre iniciarmos nossas gravações hoje. —  comecei a falar, porque Hyoga parecia, curiosamente, um pouco tímido agora — Por mim, sem problemas.</p><p>— Isso. Isso mesmo. Sugeriram que seguíssemos com as gravações hoje, porque o ritmo está bom e há muita pressão para que essa série seja feita logo...</p><p>— Claro. Estou pronto para começar.</p><p>— Então... Por mais que eu admire sua boa vontade, antes de já começarmos a gravar, queria discutir com você uma ideia que eu tive. Seu irmão lhe contou minha ideia?</p><p>— Sim. — mostrei que estava carregando o violão.</p><p>— Ótimo. Eu estava aqui dando uma olhada no roteiro... — e acenou com os papéis que segurava —Acho que podemos fazer uma cena muito legal.</p><p>— O que tem em mente?</p><p>— Nessa cena, eu tentaria convencer você a me ajudar numa reportagem, certo? A forma como tentei intimidar você, na primeira cena, não teria funcionado bem, então eu iria atrás de você novamente, a fim de conseguir seu apoio não por meio de ameaças, mas tentando fazer despertar seu lado humano. A reportagem que estou fazendo na série envolve uma grande companhia, que tem sido processada por diversos ex-trabalhadores, que alegam péssimas condições de trabalho, atrasos nos pagamentos, entre outras coisas. Como jornalista responsável por averiguar o que está acontecendo, eu preciso da sua ajuda, porque há desconfianças de que essa empresa tem ligações com o bando que recrutou você para trabalhar desde pequeno com eles.</p><p>— Sim, eu estou ciente disso. Li o roteiro.</p><p>— Certo... minha ideia é tentar atingir você por meio da música. Quero dizer, usando a linguagem que você conhece bem. No roteiro, eu voltaria ao bar na outra noite, porque da primeira vez, você me deixou falando sozinho. E encontraria você cantando essa música. A do Tommy e da Gina. Seu irmão falou para você trazer a letra? Quero mostrá-la para Camus e Milo. Acho que eles vão concordar que se encaixa bem.</p><p>Estendi a letra para o loiro. Estava pensativo:</p><p>— O que você achou dessa letra?</p><p>Hyoga, que passava os olhos pela letra da música, parecendo muito entretido nessa tarefa, sorriu ao me responder, sem tirar os olhos do papel:</p><p>— Achei excelente! É uma letra bem crítica, que mostra as dificuldades pelas quais as pessoas que não são privilegiadas em nossa sociedade são obrigadas a passar... Mostra como sobreviver é um ato de luta, de resistência... — Hyoga falava, demonstrando sua empolgação.</p><p>— É... não deixa de ser. — respondi, cruzando os braços e voltando o rosto para observar a movimentação no estúdio.</p><p>— Não deixa de ser? Como assim? — o loiro levantou o rosto para me interrogar com os olhos também.</p><p>— Nada. Quero dizer... Achei que tivesse conseguido perceber algo mais... Enfim, deixa pra lá. Vamos conversar com seu tio sobre essas mudanças? Senão, daqui a pouco, em vez de ganharmos tempo, estaremos perdendo.</p><p>Hyoga não respondeu nada. Olhou mais uma vez para a letra da música que escrevi, parecendo obstinado a ver algo mais ali. Suspirei discretamente. Comecei a andar e o jornalista me acompanhou, também em silêncio.</p><p>O loiro não precisou argumentar muito. Pelo visto, a ideia dele era realmente boa. Os diretores e os roteiristas logo embarcaram na ideia apresentada. Nem seria necessário fazer mudanças no cenário. O local em que nos encontraríamos seria novamente o bar.</p><p>Tudo pronto, me posicionei no palco do cenário. Estava tudo certo, mas eu resolvi fazer uma mudança de última hora. Tive vontade de fazer um teste e pedi uma guitarra. Algo me dizia que essa música ganharia um vigor maior assim.</p><p>Com a guitarra em mãos, o cenário e figurantes a postos, a iluminação foi baixando até chegar àquele ponto em que eu pareço mesmo ter adentrado um outro mundo. E comecei então a minha apresentação:</p><p>“(Once upon a time, not so long ago)</p><p>Tommy used to work on the docks<br/>Union's been on strike, he's down on his luck<br/>It's tough, so tough<br/>Gina works the diner all day<br/>Working for her man, she brings home her pay<br/>For love, for love</p><p>She says: We've got to hold on to what we've got<br/>'Cause it doesn't make a difference if we make it or not<br/>We've got each other and that's a lot<br/>For love, we'll give it a shot</p><p>Oh, we're halfway there<br/>Oh, oh, living on a prayer<br/>Take my hand, we'll make it, I swear<br/>Oh, oh, living on a prayer</p><p>Tommy's got his six string in hock<br/>Now he's holding in what he used to make it talk<br/>So tough, it's tough<br/>Gina dreams of running away<br/>When she cries in the night Tommy whispers<br/>Baby, it's okay, someday</p><p>We've got to hold on to what we've got<br/>'Cause it doesn't make a difference if we make it or not<br/>We've got each other and that's a lot<br/>For love, we'll give it a shot</p><p>Oh, we're halfway there<br/>Oh, oh, living on a prayer<br/>Take my hand, we'll make it, I swear<br/>Oh, oh, living on a prayer<br/>Living on a prayer<br/>We've got to hold on, ready or not<br/>You live for the fight when that's all that you've got</p><p>Oh, we're halfway there<br/>Oh, oh, living on a prayer<br/>Take my hand, we'll make it, I swear<br/>Oh, oh, living on a prayer</p><p>Oh, halfway there<br/>Oh, oh, living on a prayer<br/>Take my hand and we'll make it, I swear<br/>Oh, oh, living on a prayer<br/>Oh, we're halfway there<br/>Woah, living on a prayer”</p><p> </p><p>TRADUÇÃO:</p><p> </p><p>“(Era uma vez, há não muito tempo)</p><p>Tommy trabalhava nas docas<br/>O sindicato estava em greve, ele estava sem sorte<br/>É difícil, tão difícil<br/>Gina trabalhava numa lanchonete o dia todo<br/>Trabalhando para seu homem, ela traz o seu salário para casa<br/>Por amor, por amor</p><p>Ela diz: Temos que nos agarrar ao que temos<br/>Porque não faz diferença se conseguiremos ou não<br/>Nós temos um ao outro e isso já é muito<br/>Por amor, nós iremos tentar</p><p>Oh, estamos quase lá<br/>Oh, oh, vivendo por um fio<br/>Segure a minha mão, nós vamos conseguir, eu juro<br/>Oh, oh, vivendo por um fio</p><p>Tommy está com seu violão penhorado<br/>Agora, ele está reprimindo o que ele costumava falar através do violão<br/>Tão difícil, é difícil<br/>Gina sonha em fugir<br/>Quando ela chora à noite, Tommy sussurra<br/>Querida, ficará tudo bem, algum dia</p><p>Temos que nos agarrar ao que temos<br/>Porque não faz diferença se conseguiremos ou não<br/>Nós temos um ao outro e isso já é muito<br/>Por amor, nós iremos tentar</p><p>Oh, estamos quase lá<br/>Oh, oh, vivendo por um fio<br/>Segure a minha mão, nós vamos conseguir, eu juro<br/>Oh, oh, vivendo por um fio<br/>Vivendo por um fio<br/>Nós temos que suportar, estando prontos ou não<br/>Você vive pela luta quando ela é tudo o que você tem</p><p>Oh, estamos quase lá<br/>Oh, oh, vivendo por um fio<br/>Segure a minha mão, nós vamos conseguir, eu juro<br/>Oh, oh, vivendo por um fio</p><p>Oh, estamos quase lá<br/>Oh, oh, vivendo por um fio<br/>Segure a minha mão, nós vamos conseguir, eu juro<br/>Oh, oh, vivendo por um fio<br/>Oh, estamos quase lá<br/>Woah, vivendo por um fio”</p><p> </p><p>Enquanto eu cantava, Hyoga entrou em cena, como se acabasse de chegar ao bar. Assim que ele entrou, seus olhos encontraram os meus. Aquele olhar azul celeste tem algo de magnético, não é possível...</p><p>Ele fez questão de se sentar à mesa que ficava bem de frente para o palco. Ele queria que eu o visse. Porém, mesmo que se sentasse no fundo, não teria como eu ignorar sua presença. Independente de estarmos gravando ou não, de estar no roteiro que eu devo prestar atenção a ele... Apesar disso tudo estar previsto no papel, eu sinto que prestaria atenção àquele loiro independente de tudo.</p><p>Novamente, como ocorreu das outras vezes, essa apresentação foi catártica. Especialmente pelas lembranças que ela me trazia. Coloquei paixão e fúria nela enquanto cantava. E Hyoga pareceu perceber bem isso.</p><p>Assim que terminei a apresentação, eu me dirigi à mesa em que estava o jornalista, sem que precisasse ser convidado. Na verdade, o convite estava nos olhos do loiro.</p><p>Sentei ali e fiz um gesto que o garçom rapidamente entendeu. Em questão de segundos, ele me trouxe a cerveja.</p><p>Bebi um gole, sem tirar os olhos de Hyoga. O loiro também me olhava de forma intensa.</p><p>Nenhuma palavra.</p><p>O silêncio começou a mexer comigo de uma forma que eu não entendia bem, então resolvi eu mesmo começar a falar:</p><p>— Você deve ter gostado muito da minha apresentação de ontem... Fez questão de voltar hoje. Já virou meu fã? — provoquei e tomei mais um gole da cerveja.</p><p>— Já. — Hyoga respondeu, com sinceridade. Isso me desconcertou bastante — Você tem mesmo talento. Suas letras são bastante... intensas.</p><p>— Ah, sim. Você, como bom jornalista, sabe apreciar o bom uso que faço delas, não é mesmo? — respondi, usando as mesmas palavras que o loiro usou na primeira gravação que fizemos. Notei então que me lembrava com clareza da cena que fizemos.</p><p>— Sei apreciar o que é bom. Suas canções são ótimas. Essa, em particular... me tocou bastante.</p><p>— Imagino. Você deve ter gostado do teor crítico da letra, não é? Como o bom jornalista que é, deve ter se empolgado com a análise social feita ali. — não consegui disfarçar meu tom sarcástico. Pelo visto, o fato de Hyoga ter apreendido apenas isso da minha música tinha mexido comigo bem mais do que eu imaginava.</p><p>— Na verdade...  — o loiro, não parecendo se afetar pelo meu tom jocoso, continuou a falar com a voz serena — Se eu tivesse apenas lido essa letra, se a tivesse visto somente no papel, eu provavelmente pensaria isso sim. Eu veria o tom crítico, que, aliás, existe e é muito bem trabalhado aí. Mas... ouvindo as palavras saindo da sua boca, ouvindo essa letra no formato que ela nasceu para ser, ou seja... como música... cantada com paixão, com vigor... Dessa forma, eu apreendi algo mais.</p><p>— Algo mais...?</p><p>— Sim. — Hyoga me olhou com um sorriso que remetia à nossa conversa inacabada, antes de começarmos a gravar — Eu consegui perceber algo mais nessa música.</p><p>— E... o que percebeu?</p><p>— A sua música fala sobre as dificuldades por que passam um casal. E... o que mais mexeu comigo foi entender que, no final, a música fala sobre amor.</p><p>Não fui capaz de esconder o sorriso que se desenhou no meu rosto.</p><p>— É claro que existe uma conotação crítica. Mas me parece que, quando você criou essa letra, o que mais norteou você foi a vontade de cantar o amor desse jovem casal, levado aos limites. Você não estava interessado em fazer uma tese que analisasse a desigualdade social e coisas do tipo. Você... quis falar sobre amor. Sobre apoio. Sobre amparo. Sobre... ter alguém. Poder confiar em alguém...</p><p>Precisei virar o rosto, senão ele veria com muita clareza o quanto eu me sentia satisfeito por ele ter enxergado tudo isso. E eu não gosto de me expor tanto assim.</p><p>— Você os conhece?</p><p>— Como? — Hyoga me despertou dos meus devaneios.</p><p>— Tommy e Gina. Você canta sobre eles de uma forma que...</p><p>— É, conheço. Mudei os nomes, é claro. Mas eu os conheço. Ou melhor, conheci. Muito tempo atrás... — e minha voz ganhou um tom nostálgico.</p><p> — Eles devem ter lhe causado uma boa impressão. Para você ter escrito uma música assim...</p><p>— Eles... me ensinaram coisas importantes, sim. — respondi, um pouco desconfortável. Não estava acostumado a abrir minhas lembranças assim.</p><p>Hyoga pareceu notar que eu não queria falar muito sobre o assunto. E, como se voltasse a se dar conta de onde estávamos, resolveu retornar ao roteiro:</p><p>— Bem... Tommy e Gina causaram uma importante impressão em você. Pela sua música, eu tenho certeza de que você foi tocado pelo sofrimento deles, pela difícil vida que estavam vivendo....</p><p>— Sim. E...?</p><p>— E daí que estou voltando para pedir sua ajuda, mas agora apelando a esse lado humano que você claramente possui. Preciso investigar o que se passa com essa empresa que é alvo de tantos processos e denúncias. Há muitos trabalhadores que se veem nas mesmas situações de Tommy e Gina. E você pode me ajudar a ajudar essas pessoas.</p><p>— Eu não tenho como ajudar.</p><p>— Claro que tem. Você se relacionou por anos com o bando de Maverick. E eu tenho suspeitas fortes o bastante para acreditar que essa empresa tem relações com o bando dele. Se seguirmos por esse caminho, eu posso encontrar a brecha que me vai permitir trazer justiça para essas pessoas. Até o momento, todas essas causas trabalhistas estão emperradas, porque essa empresa soube encobrir bem seus rastros. Está difícil conseguir puni-la porque está difícil conseguir provar o que ela fez. Porém, se eu conseguir comprovar as relações escusas que ela tem com um bando de mafiosos...</p><p>— Olha só, isso é muito perigoso. Eu não quero ter nada a ver com o bando de Maverick. Não foi fácil me afastar deles. Eu teria que ser louco para querer voltar a me envolver com eles... — terminei minha cerveja e fiz menção de que me levantaria.</p><p>— Eu não queria ter que apelar, mas... — Hyoga me segurou pelo braço, mas sem agressividade. Pelo contrário, seu toque foi suave, quase gentil — Você nunca pagou diante da lei pelos seus crimes. Afinal, foram muitos delitos cometidos. Nada absurdamente grave, mas, mesmo assim...</p><p>— Está me chantageando?</p><p>— Estou pedindo sua ajuda.</p><p>— Corta!!!! Excelente, pessoal!!! Excelente!!! — gritou Aioria.</p><p>E eu continuava onde estava, parado, olhando para Hyoga, que mantinha sua mão sobre meu braço.</p><p>— Parabéns. Você soube introduzir muito bem o roteiro na cena. — eu disse, sem sair do lugar.</p><p>— Você também foi muito bem. — como se finalmente se desse conta, retirou sua mão do meu braço, desfazendo o contato físico entre nós.</p><p>— É... foi uma boa cena...</p><p>Hyoga, que parecia pensar em muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo, soltou de repente:</p><p>— Escuta, quer sair? Para beber alguma coisa?</p><p>— O quê? — perguntei, surpreso com o convite.</p><p>— Terminamos de gravar por hoje. Fomos liberados. Podíamos sair para beber algo. Como um happy hour...</p><p>Olhei para o loiro. Eu não conseguia ler sua expressão.</p><p>— Acho que pode ser. Não tenho nada melhor para fazer, mesmo.</p><p>Hyoga soltou um riso de deboche, mas não disse mais nada. Fez apenas um gesto para segui-lo.</p><p>E eu, me sentindo ainda preso àqueles olhos magnéticos, apenas o segui...</p><p> </p><p>Continua...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> *****************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Notas Finais</p><p>A música presente neste capítulo é "Livin on a prayer", do Bon Jovi.<br/>Boa leitura.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>